Perdue
by Loufiction
Summary: Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, on l'avait retrouvée inconsciente sous une tourelle effondrée de la Bastille ...
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait désormais trois mois qu'elle s'était réveillée dans une chambre inconnue. La vie avait repris son cour et elle s'était résignée à ne pas savoir qui elle était. A son réveil elle s'était retrouvée parfaitement incapable d'avoir le moindre souvenir de son identité. Elle avait été blessée et on l'avait soignée et vu sa grande faiblesse, on n'avait pas cherché à la fatiguer encore plus. Le médecin qui avait été appelé lui avait en outre fourni un traitement à suivre pour la maladie qui l'affaiblissait en parallèle.

Elle apprit qu'elle avait été retrouvée sous une tourelle de la Bastille qui s'était partiellement écroulée. On l'avait cru morte mais au moment de la jeter dans une fosse commune, une femme avait remarqué une larme couler sur son visage. Elle s'était approchée et avait senti un pouls, faible mais présent.

Elle qui pensait sauver un soldat révolutionnaire constata, à sa grande surprise, qu'il s'avérait qu'une femme se cachait sous cet uniforme. Elle s'imagina qu'elle devait certainement être en fuite pour en recourir à un tel déguisement et décida donc de discrètement la mener vers l'auberge où elle descendait avec son mari. Ils étaient venus à la capitale afin d'assister à une foire pour négocier leur champagne. Eux qui espéraient faire de belles affaires avec les bourgeois, voire des nobles étaient arrivés en pleine révolution.

Ils la cachèrent quelques jours dans leur chambre, le temps qu'elle reprenne connaissance, puis se décidèrent à continuer leur sauvetage en l'amenant avec eux vers la ville de Reims d'où ils étaient originaires.

La route avait été longue, ils avaient quitté Paris faisant route vers l'Est. La première halte avait été faite à Meaux où ils avaient passé la nuit. La seconde partie de leur périple devait les mener à Château-Thierry. Ils y restèrent deux jours car des bandits avaient été signalés dans la région. Ceux-ci pistant les nobles qui s'échappaient, il ne faisait pas bon trainer dans les forêts alentour.

« Ma chère enfant, vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé le moindre souvenir ? » la questionna Madame de Ponsardin.

« Pas le moindre Madame » lui répondit la blonde inconnue.

« Nous ne connaissons même pas votre prénom, quel dommage. N'avez-vous pas le moindre écho du passé à ce sujet ? » Insista-t-elle.

La jeune femme fronça les yeux sous l'effort de concentration qu'on lui demandait. Elle avait beau se concentrer, pratiquement rien pouvant l'aider ne lui revenait. Des voix, inconnues, des phrases à peine audibles, des bruits qu'elle ne parvenait pas tout le temps à identifier, des parfums entêtants, de l'odeur de poudre, des morceaux de violon, des lumières éclatantes, des bijoux incroyables, des rires, un rire surtout, et un prénom.  
De la sueur perlait sur son front.

« Un prénom me revient en tête, mais c'est le prénom d'un homme, c'est juste ridicule, je ne me souviens même pas du mien mais celui d'un homme me hante dès que je tente de me souvenir. »

« Le docteur a bien dit qu'il vous fallait du repos ma chère petite, reposez-vous et dormez, nous atteindrons bientôt le domaine. »

Alors qu'elle était en train de fermer les yeux et de se laisser envahir par le sommeil, elle rouvrit les yeux au « ma chère petite », cela lui semblait familier, mais elle était incapable de savoir ce que cela évoquait au fond d'elle. Finalement la fatigue fut la plus forte et elle sombra.

Ils arrivèrent enfin vers leur destination finale une semaine après avoir quitté Paris. Ils retrouvèrent leur domaine niché au cœur de la Montagne de Reims, entouré de leurs vignes.

Les braves gens qui l'avaient recueillie étaient de petite noblesse et très appréciés dans la région. Ils lui avaient trouvé un emploi dans une auberge de leur connaissance et elle leur en était reconnaissante.

C'est ainsi qu'elle évoluait désormais, tablier bien ajusté et plateau en équilibre au milieu des tables de l'auberge de la Table de Champagne, servant les voyageurs fatigués et poussiéreux et illuminant leurs journées de son sourire éclatant. Les premiers jours n'avaient pas été simples, mais elle avait vite pris ses marques.

Elle avait la chance d'avoir des patrons honnêtes et ne subissait pas les affres de la vie d'une serveuse comme dans certaines auberges parisiennes qui tenaient plus de l'estaminet de mauvaise vie que d'établissement respectable. L'une des nouvelles serveuses venait justement de fuir la capitale, effrayée par le tournant révolutionnaire qui prenait de l'ampleur, se vautrant dans la violence et la fureur. Elle lui avait confié également ne plus pouvoir supporter les mains baladeuses des clients qui se sentaient pousser des ailes au bout d'un verre et ne comprenaient pas que sa tâche se limitait à servir leurs boissons et ranger leur table.

On lui avait appris également les bases de la cuisine et de la pâtisserie. Ces dames avaient été étonnées par son niveau d'ignorance à ce sujet, mais rassurées au fur et à mesure de ses progrès. Elle était notamment devenue très douée pour la pâtisserie en très peu de temps.

Elle retournait voir les de Ponsardin durant ses journées de repos et avait étonné tout le monde un jour en se mettant à jouer au piano telle une virtuose. C'est ainsi que beaucoup se mirent à penser qu'elle était noble et qu'elle avait fuit la Révolution. Certaines mauvaises langues allaient jusqu'à prétendre qu'elle feignait l'amnésie mais la plupart des gens respectaient cette jeune femme qui recommençait une nouvelle vie, qu'elle y soit contrainte et forcée par son amnésie ou par une fuite.

Monsieur de Ponsardin était récemment retourné à Paris et avait tenté quelques recherches, lui aussi faisait partie des personnes pensant que notre blonde inconnue était noble. Elle évoluait chez eux avec bien trop de naturel et bien qu'elle s'était maintenant totalement habituée à son métier, ne dépareillait que trop au sein de l'auberge. Mais il était convaincu de la véracité de son amnésie.

Il posa donc des questions par ci par là, se faisant passer pour un père recherchant sa fille disparue chez les uns, ou à un domestique mandé par son maître afin de retrouver l'héritière de la famille chez les autres. Il était allé jusqu'à approcher certains héros de la Prise de la Bastille en se souvenant que sa protégée avait été trouvée à cet endroit quelques mois plus tôt. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant ce temps, notre belle commençait une nouvelle journée à l'Auberge et soupira d'aise. Nous étions jeudi et généralement c'était le jour le plus calme de la semaine. Tellement calme qu'elle délaissait généralement le service pour retourner en cuisine et aider celle qui lui avait tout appris dans ce domaine et pour qui elle s'était prise d'une grande affection. Le dessert du jour était la tarte aux pommes et elle lui avait enfin permis de la faire elle-même.

En fait, si son amnésie ne l'inquiétait pas autant, elle aurait pu s'estimer heureuse de son sort. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle subissait sans nul doute un choc émotionnel qui avait été renforcé par un léger traumatisme crânien lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée enfouie sous les pierres de la tourelle. Il lui avait indiqué que sa mémoire pourrait partiellement ou totalement revenir du jour au lendemain, comme elle pouvait très bien ne jamais lui revenir.

Le fonctionnement du cerveau était malheureusement totalement inconnu des facultés de médecines. Il lui avait indiqué que son cas lui semblait plus compliqué car personne de son passé n'était présent pour tenter de stimuler sa mémoire. Il se pouvait néanmoins que des mots, des odeurs, ou certaines situations lui servent de contre-choc et réveillent ses souvenirs.

« Oh Andrea ? On a une table à servir, un groupe de voyageurs vient d'arriver. » lui indiqua le patron en ouvrant la porte des cuisines.  
« J'arrive ».

Andréa. C'est ainsi qu'elle se faisait appeler car cela faisait écho au seul prénom qui revenait dans les bribes de mémoire que consentait à lui donner son esprit. Certaines nuits étaient remplie de ces souvenirs, mais ils étaient tellement infimes et rapides qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à les rassembler et les remettre dans l'ordre qu'il fallait afin de remettre son esprit en état de marche.

Elle croqua dans l'une des pommes qu'elle s'apprêtait à peler car si elle repartait au service, elle ne pourrait pas manger avant au moins deux bonnes heures et son estomac criait famine. La pomme était sucrée et juteuse à souhait et elle re-croqua dedans à pleines dents. Puis un éclair se fit dans sa tête et elle en lâcha la pomme qui tomba à terre. Ce bruit qu'elle avait fait en croquant la pomme, il faisait partie de ces bruits qui hantaient ses nuits. Bon sang elle devenait folle à lier. Elle soupira, secoua la tête et ramassa la pomme pour la rincer et la finir. Enfin, elle prit le chemin de la salle où les voyageurs arrivaient.

Elle noua son tablier et se dirigea vers le groupe de nouveaux arrivés. Oh, des soldats en provenance de la capitale … juste ce qu'il lui fallait … Elle soupira à nouveau et fit un double nœud à son tablier. Ces hommes ne faisaient pas dans la finesse, autant se tenir sur ses gardes. Elle jeta un œil à son patron qui hocha la tête sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle lui demandait et lui accordant toute liberté à ce sujet. Le premier qui oserait la toucher allait s'en souvenir !

« Messieurs ? » les accueillit-elle. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas soupirer. Ils étaient en train de la dévisager, ça commençait déjà. La plaie que ces hommes mal éduqués ! Elle compta combien ils étaient et les dirigea vers une longue table. Ils s'y installèrent bruyamment et elle revint avec les pintes de bière qu'ils lui avaient commandées. Bon sang qu'elle pouvait détester ce genre de groupe. Visiblement leur chef s'était donné pour mission de la faire s'assoir sur ses genoux et elle dû s'écarter plusieurs fois.

En revenant vers le comptoir derrière lequel son patron la surveillait, inquiet de la tournure des événements, elle se permit le soupir d'agacement qu'elle retenait depuis l'arrivée de ce groupe.

« Jean, je vous préviens tout de suite, à sa prochaine tentative, je ne réponds plus de rien, » l'avertit-elle.  
« A sa prochaine tentative il est fort probable que ce soit moi qui le jette dehors, mais je pense que tu seras plus rapide que moi, » plaisanta-t-il avec elle, lui redonnant à la même occasion sa bénédiction pour se défendre. « Un autre groupe de soldats vient d'arriver, je les ai installés à une petite table au fond, ils ne sont pas nombreux. »

« Pfff …. C'est bien ma veine ça, dire que je devais faire la tarte aux pommes aujourd'hui ! » pesta-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la table sous les regards lourds de sous-entendus du premier groupe. Foutus soldats. Allez, on respire à fond et on sourit, avec un peu de chance on va tomber sur des soldats qui ont retenu un minimum de l'éducation que leur mère leur a donné. Bon sang si j'ai un fils un jour il a intérêt à ne pas traiter les femmes comme des objets ou il entendra parler du pays !

En se dirigeant vers la petite table elle ne remarqua pas les regards appuyés que ce nouveau groupe lui jetait. Quand elle se concentra sur eux elle fut déstabilisée par l'intensité des regards qu'elle croisa. Ces regards n'étaient pas comme ceux des porcs de l'autre table, du genre à la déshabiller du regard. Ceux-ci semblaient médusés.

« Uhm, bienvenus à l'Auberge de la Table de Champagne, puis-je vous apporter un pichet de vin ou de la bière ? »

Ils restèrent comme paralysés puis l'un d'entre eux lui répondit « Un pichet de vin fera parfaitement l'affaire, mademoiselle ».

Elle sourit, enfin ! des soldats bien élevés !

« Je reviens tout de suite, » leur dit-elle. Elle repartit vers le comptoir, l'esprit plus léger. Tellement qu'elle ne prit pas garde à l'autre table et qu'elle se retrouva d'un coup entrainée sur les genoux du soldat qui l'avait ennuyée quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle vit Jean quitter le comptoir et se diriger vers eux, et n'eut pas le temps de remarquer que l'autre groupe de soldats s'était également levé.

Elle lui écrasa le pied pour qu'il relâche la poigne qu'il avait autour de sa taille et se releva, furieuse. Elle apostropha le soldat « De quel droit osez-vous me toucher soldat ? Avez-vous cru que vos galons de petit sergent pouvaient m'impressionner ? » Éructa-t-elle, outragée.

Il osa rire ! « Oh ma belle, suffit, on sait très bien comment les filles de ton genre finissent leurs journées, hein les gars ? » Il continua de rire en tentant à nouveau de lui attraper le bras. Elle l'évita de justesse et dans un accès de colère, l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, profitant du fait qu'il soit toujours assis.

« Que les choses soient claires, tu tentes de me toucher encore une seule fois et par Saint Georges, je jure que je t'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la salle, compris ? » Cela fit rire toute la tablée. Le sergent était ravi, la donzelle avait du caractère, ça n'en serait que plus excitant !

« Je serais de vous, j'écouterais ce que mademoiselle vient de vous dire, » l'avertit Jean. « La dernière fois elle a cassé le nez du gars qui l'avait importunée. »

Les autres soldats constatant que l'incident semblait clos, retournèrent à leur table, attendant le retour de leur serveuse avec impatience. Elle revint avec un plateau rempli de verres et du pichet de vin commandé. Elle les servit et les remercia.

« Je vous en prie mademoiselle, c'est normal que nous ayons voulu intervenir, mais vous me semblez tout à fait apte à vous défendre seule. »

Elle le regarda intriguée, c'était le même homme que tout à l'heure. Et si elle n'y avait pas fait attention sur l'instant, cette voix lui faisait de l'effet. Elle resta face à lui, le regardant en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne remarqua pas que toute cette table les observait plein d'espoir. Elle cligna des yeux comme pour sortir d'une transe et les quitta pour aller maintenant chercher le repas des mal-éduqués. Oh comme elle avait hâte qu'ils déguerpissent ! En passant près de l'homme qui l'avait attirée à lui tout à l'heure elle sentit sa main sur ses fesses. S'en était trop ! Elle se redressa de toute sa taille et lui jeta son poing au visage de toutes ses forces. Sa chaise s'en trouva renversée et il s'étala de tout son long par terre, le nez en sang. 


	3. Chapter 3

« Elle m'a explosé le nez cette garce ! » geignait-il.

« Il me semble monsieur que vous étiez prévenu, je vous interdis de l'approcher à nouveau ! » tempêta Jean.

« Cette garce est votre employée et elle m'a frappé ! Vous devriez la virer vous ne ferez jamais d'affaires avec une fille comme ça ! »

« Estimez-vous heureux qu'elle ne vous ait pas tué » intervint une voix glaciale. « Vous la touchez encore et c'est à moi que vous aurez à répondre ! » dit le soldat de la petite table.

« Allez les gars, on fiche le camp d'ici, ils sont tous tarés ! » ceci fut le signal du départ pour la grande tablée, mais ils se trouvèrent coincés par les autres soldats. L'un d'entre eux les interpela.

« Il me semble messieurs que vous avez des excuses à faire et des consommations à régler avant de partir. »

Enragé mais ayant clairement compris qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, il se retourna vers la serveuse et lança un « excusez-moi mademoiselle » sans la moindre once de sincérité et balança deux pièces d'or vers Jean.

« Allez hop on dégage ! » ordonna-t-il à sa compagnie. Ils mirent un point d'honneur à claquer la porte en sortant mais ce fut bien là leur seul geste de rébellion dans la débâcle qu'ils venaient de subir.

« Andréa, tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Jean. « Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de te défendre mais bon, ça reste des gestes déplacés. »

Le soldat qui s'était levé pour la défendre eut un sourire éclatant. Elle se faisait appeler Andréa. Elle devait donc avoir un minimum de souvenir et visiblement il en faisait partie. Il bénissait le jour où il avait croisé Monsieur de Ponsardin qui cherchait des renseignements sur la belle amnésique qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Il comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de son Oscar.

Elle était en train de se masser la main, le coup de poing l'avait défoulée mais elle en ressentait les effets maintenant.

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? » lui demanda le troublant soldat. Au son de sa voix, elle eut le même flash qu'avec la pomme. Cette voix hantait ses rêves également ! Elle le dévisagea avidement, cet homme faisait partie de son passé, il semblait la connaître.

« Est-ce que vous me connaissez ? » lui demanda-t-elle, affolée par l'accélération des battements de son cœur.

Il eut un sourire encore plus éclatant et se tourna, ravi vers ses compagnons de route. Lorsque son regard d'émeraude se posa à nouveau sur elle, elle crut défaillir en y lisant tant de tendresse.

« Bien sûr que je te connais, nous avons pratiquement passé toute notre vie ensembles ».

Oh cette voix, elle était si tendre, si sensuelle, si … caressante. Comment une simple voix pouvait la mettre dans un état pareil ? C'était bel et bien la voix de ses rêves. Elle avait l'impression d'être irrépressiblement attirée vers cet homme, elle voulait se blottir dans ses bras et ne jamais en sortir. Il tendit la main vers elle, comme s'il devinait ses pensées. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait sur de nouveaux voyageurs brisa cet instant. Elle se libéra du regard si magnétique et regarda son patron.

« Je m'en occupe, va te promener avec ce soldat qui te connait, je te donne ta journée » lui dit Jean, ravi de la tournure des événements.

Elle le remercia de la tête, incapable de parler tellement elle était bouleversée. Elle se souvient soudain que le soldat n'était pas seul et leva la tête vers ses compagnons de voyage, si elle le connaissait lui, peut-être connaissait-elle les autres ?

Elle les dévisagea et ne s'arrêta que sur l'un d'entre eux. Un détail attira son regard, un foulard rouge, également un élément de ses rêves sans queue ni tête. Décidemment cet homme ne pouvait dire que la vérité, il la connaissait. Elle le regarda à nouveau et lui fit signe de la suivre vers les cuisines afin de sortir par la cours de l'auberge et discuter tranquillement. N'importe quelle jeune femme aurait eu peur de se retrouver ainsi seule avec un homme quasi inconnu. Mais elle avait la certitude au fond de son cœur, qu'elle pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur un chemin forestier qui longeait les vignes des de Ponsardin. Elle stoppa enfin, vers un banc de pierre qui était destiné aux vendangeurs la fin de l'été venue. Elle se tourna vers lui et fut à nouveau captive de son regard.

« Quel est mon vrai nom ? Racontez-moi qui je suis. » lui dit-elle.

André hésita. Monsieur de Ponsardin lui avait dit que le médecin ne savait pas si sa mémoire pourrait revenir naturellement. Qu'un choc pourrait tout remettre en place. Ou qu'elle pourrait ne jamais rien retrouver.

« Monsieur ? » insista-t-elle, soudain inquiète de son silence.

Il sourit. « Monsieur ? c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que tu m'appelles ainsi, » oh la douce mélodie de sa voix avait définitivement un effet incroyable sur elle. Elle aurait pu en frissonner.  
« Je m'appelle André, te souviens-tu de moi ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Je connais ce prénom, c'est le seul dont je me souvienne mais je trouvais tellement bizarre de ne me souvenir que d'un prénom d'homme que j'ai cru que c'était le mien et je me suis fait appeler Andréa. » lui dit-elle.

« Eh bien, c'est le mien » sourit-il ravi de sa confidence, « toi, tu t'appelles Oscar »

Elle le regarda interloquée, ne comprenant pas. « Mais enfin, je suis une femme, comment est-il possible que j'ai le prénom d'un homme ? »

Il continuait à sourire. Au moins s'en était définitivement terminé de cet entêtement à nier sa féminité. Il la regarda, ravi de la découvrir plus femme que jamais. Elle portait une longue jupe verte et avait un corsage rouge lacée sur une chemise blanche. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus en une longue tresse qui lui tombait sur le côté droit, laissant échapper quelques mèches rebelles. Comme elle resplendissait ainsi son Oscar.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, notant avec délice qu'à aucun moment elle n'eut de mouvement de recul. Il prit une profonde inspiration et lui conta l'histoire de sa vie, l'histoire de leur vie.

Elle resta sonnée de longues minutes. Elle releva enfin son visage vers le sien. « Donc je m'appelle Oscar François de Jarjayes, je suis une femme déguisée en homme, je suis noble, j'ai été proche de la Reine à Versailles et j'ai mené une armée pour prendre la Bastille ? »

Il rit. Oh bon sang, si sa voix faisait des merveilles chez elle, son rire déclencha une vague de sensations au creux de son ventre. « C'est un peu près ça mais c'est très rapidement résumé. »

« Et nous deux ? Vous dites que vous avez passé votre vie avec moi, dans votre récit vous étiez toujours auprès de moi. » tenta-t-elle.

Il comprit très bien où elle voulait en venir mais ne la laissa pas s'en tirer si facilement. « Nous deux ? » la poussa-t-il.

« Uhm … sommes-nous proches ? Comme un frère et une sœur ? Ou bien …. » laissa-t-elle trainer.

« Ou bien ? » Peut-être que cette provocation allait l'aider à y voir clair. Il n'avait rien laissé entendre dans son récit concernant leurs sentiments et leur amour. Mais elle semblait le réaliser instinctivement, peut-être était-ce la clé vers le retour de sa mémoire ?

Oh FoutreDieu ! Il commençait à l'agacer. « Sommes-nous amants ? » osa-t-elle enfin. Là. C'était dit. Sans sous-entendu, proprement, clairement, une question fermée, oui ou non ?

« Qu'est-ce qui vous le laisse entendre ? » lui dit-il l'air de rien, la défiant du regard.

Oh mais qu'il était agaçant avec cette manie de répondre à ses questions par d'autres questions ! Décidément il ne changerait jamais !

Elle sursauta en écarquillant les yeux. « Il ne changerait jamais », donc elle se souvenait. Un voile sembla se déchirer dans son esprit.

Mais bien sûr, … André ..., il était le seul à oser lui parler aussi librement, le seul qui l'ait toujours considérée comme une femme tout en respectant son choix de vivre une vie d'homme, le seul capable de tout lui dire, de la bousculer dans ses certitudes de la conforter dans ses choix, de lui apporter du réconfort..

Certains souvenirs lui revenaient comme des flashs. Elle ferma les yeux submergée par les émotions. Il en profita pour l'attirer contre lui, comprenant son trouble. Elle respira l'odeur de ses vêtements, l'odeur de poudre, et cette autre odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Elle retrouva la sensation froide des boutons de la veste de son uniforme contre sa joue. Le doux chatouillis des franges dorées de ses épaulettes sur son front. La tendresse de son étreinte. La chaleur de son torse.

« Oh André comment ai-je pu t'oublier ? » lui dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il rompit leur étreinte et releva son menton pour la regarder. Elle fut chavirée par son regard. « Tu te souviens de moi maintenant mon amour, c'est tout ce qui compte. » Il soutint son regard quelques instants et ne pouvant plus résister, plongea vers ses lèvres.

S'ils n'avaient pas été au milieu d'un sentier sur lequel n'importe qui pouvait arriver il l'aurait allongée sous lui et lui aurait fait remonter d'autres souvenirs tout aussi troublants, mais cette redécouverte devrait attendre un peu. Ils se séparèrent soudain, lorsque quelqu'un toussa pour manifester sa présence. Oscar releva la tête et découvrit Madame de Ponsardin. Elle rougit violement et se leva du banc, prise en faute. 


	4. Chapter 4

« Je vois que vos souvenirs viennent d'être retrouvés ma chère petite » lui dit-elle amusée. « Mon époux m'avait demandé de passer à l'auberge sachant ce qui s'y tramerait aujourd'hui. Je constate avec joie que tout se finit bien. »

Oscar se retourna vers André et lui prit la main, le regard amoureux. « Oui Madame, tout se finit très bien, ou plutôt, tout commence à nouveau. »

« Il va sans dire que vous êtes tous invités ce soir au domaine, je n'accepterai pas le moindre refus ! » leur dit-elle en prenant le chemin du retour et les laissant retourner vers l'auberge pour transmettre son invitation.

Main dans la main, ils retournèrent finalement vers l'auberge, prenant tout leur temps. Oscar demanda des nouvelles de sa famille.

« Ta mère a fui en Angleterre, ton père est toujours à Jarjayes et il tente de protéger Leurs Majestés du mieux qu'il le peut mais ils sont clairement menacés de toute part. »

« Et … comment a-t-il pris ma trahison ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait léger mais qui ne dupa pas un instant André.

« Pas très bien au départ, mais tout cela lui a semblé bien dérisoire lorsqu'il a appris ta disparition. Cela l'a bien plus affecté que la révolution. Il m'a demandé de te retrouver par tous les moyens. Ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs. » lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il fut récompensé d'un charmant sourire.

Il prit à nouveau le temps de la regarder. Dieu qu'elle était belle coiffée ainsi, et cette robe, ce corsage mettant sa poitrine en valeur ... Il ne put lui résister et caressa son visage avant de l'entrainer à nouveau dans un baiser. « Oscar as-tu seulement idée de l'effet que tu peux me faire vêtue ainsi ? » lui demanda-t-il haletant, la voix rendue rauque par le désir. Elle tremblait, incapable de lui répondre. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina vers l'auberge, se gardant bien de retourner vers les cuisines ou la salle. Elle prit l'escalier des employés et il comprit éperdu d'amour pour elle qu'elle le guidait vers sa chambre.

Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre et elle se retourna immédiatement afin de verrouiller la porte, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre la porte. Leur étreinte semblait désespérée, loin de la tendresse de leur première nuit d'amour.

Il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces et ses lèvres filèrent ensuite le long de sa nuque délicate pour trouver son décolleté qui le défiait depuis qu'il avait posé le regard sur elle. Elle bascula la tête en arrière pour favoriser son angle d'attaque, s'écartant légèrement de la porte. Cela le rendit comme fou et l'espace d'un instant elle eut une réminiscence du regard qu'il avait eu sur elle un soir maudit où il avait été pris de folie. La différence, de taille, étant que cette fois elle était parfaitement consentante. Il glissa ensuite ses mains le long de son corsage pour finalement arriver sur ses fesses qu'il massa généreusement. Elle n'en pouvait plus et enroula l'une de ses jambes autour de sa taille, le pressant contre lui, fiévreuse, à bout de souffle, mais oh combien ravie de sentir concrètement à quel point il la désirait. André remonta vivement les jupes de sa belle et sentit qu'elle s'occupait du pantalon de son uniforme en même temps.

Ils firent l'amour avec passion là, contre cette porte, incapables d'attendre plus longtemps. Dans un dernier râle de passion, ils s'effondrèrent par terre, leur respiration anarchique, mais le bonheur éclatant. Dieu qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer. Il se releva ôtant complètement son pantalon, rougissant en réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il la prit dans ses bras, afin de finalement la porter vers son lit dans lequel ils s'endormirent comme des enfants, terrassés par les émotions qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Une heure plus tard ce fut un le bruit d'une personne toquant contre la porte qui les réveilla.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger les amis, mais on veut juste savoir si vous êtes là et si tout va bien. » demanda Alain.

« Tout va bien Alain, tout va très bien même, » lui dit André se levant du lit sous les protestations de sa belle. Il se couvrit un minimum et sortit rapidement dans le couloir rassurer leur ami.

« Ah oui je vois ça, sacré veinard va, » lui répondit l'homme au foulard rouge.

« Nous sommes tous invités chez les de Ponsardin ce soir, quelle heure est-il ? » lui demanda André ne souhaitant pas relever son insinuation.

« Oh je pense que vous pouvez vous reposer encore quelques heures, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, » Non, décidemment il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

« T'es infernal par moment, tu le sais au moins ?» gronda André. Cela fit rire Alain qui se décida à les laisser tranquilles.

« Allez les amoureux, je vous laisse tranquilles. Sachez juste que je suis ravi pour vous. » Et je vous envie tellement, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

André retourna dans la chambre pour retrouver une Oscar en train de s'étendre lascivement sur son lit. Bon sang comprendrait-elle jamais l'effet que son corps avait sur lui ? Sa tresse était presque totalement défaite et cela lui donnait un air de sauvageonne auquel il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas résister. Son regard continua de la détailler. Sa chemise s'échappait du corsage rouge, décolletant largement sa poitrine. Sa jupe était chiffonnée, remontant haut sur une jambe dénudée d'un côté et sur un jupon de l'autre. Autant être honnête avec lui-même, existait-il seulement un air auquel il pouvait résister la concernant ? Elle avait capturé son cœur habillée et se comportant en homme après tout.

Il la rejoignit dans le lit, sa main remontant le long de l'unique jambe qu'il avait dénudée dans sa hâte de la faire sienne. Sa main redescendit de l'autre côté, ôtant le jupon qui y était resté accroché. Cette fois il prendrait tout le temps du monde pour lui montrer à quel point il la chérissait.

Oscar frissonnait sous ses caresses et s'attaquait maintenant à son torse puissant suivant du plat de ses mains ou de ses doigts le dessin de ses muscles. Elle fut ravie de constater l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui lorsqu'elle vit apparaitre la chair de poule sur son torse. Elle entreprit ensuite de découvrir à nouveau son torse, mais avec ses lèvres et sa langue.

André n'arrivait plus à se concentrer tant les sensations déclenchées par Oscar étaient puissante. Quand enfin elle releva la tête pour le regarder, ils prirent quelques secondes pour se dévisager, le souffle court. Les joues d'Oscar étaient rosies de plaisir, sa tresse, un vague souvenir. Il la retrouvait telle qu'il l'avait quittée quelques mois auparavant, les cheveux libres et sauvages, le regard fier et heureux.

« Comment ai-je pu oublier à quel point je pouvais t'aimer ? » lui demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, posant une main délicate sur sa joue. Il tourna la tête vers la paume de sa main pour y déposer un tendre baiser. « Tu n'y es pour rien ma douce, ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons toute la vie pour nous aimer désormais. »

Après l'avoir rassurée par ses mots, il s'appliqua à le lui prouver par ses gestes.  
Cette fois-ci ils s'aimèrent doucement, lentement, savourant la joie de leurs retrouvailles et se jurant l'éternité les yeux dans les yeux. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ils se préparèrent rapidement pour le dîner de peur de subir à nouveau les allusions d'Alain mais profitèrent de quelques minutes de calme dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour évoquer ces mois qu'ils venaient de passer éloignés l'un de l'autre. Oscar venait de se souvenir de la prétendue mort d'André et l'avait interrogé à ce sujet. Tout comme pour elle, le diagnostic avait été un peu trop rapide et un médecin avait décidé l'opération pour André tandis qu'elle errait dans Paris l'âme torturée par l'annonce de son décès.

Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre, sans connaissance pendant de longues semaines, entre la vie et la mort. A son réveil leurs amis s'étaient retrouvés soulagés mais clairement mal à l'aise. Il la réclama dès qu'il fut capable de reparler bien que ses regards leur avaient tous laissé entendre quelle était sa question. Lui avouer qu'elle avait disparu avait été une épreuve tant ils craignaient qu'il ne sombre à nouveau. L'absence de corps lui avait rendu l'espoir. Oscar était une battante, pas de corps, pas de mort, voilà tout !

Pendant qu'il réapprenait à vivre, ses amis la cherchaient. Le général de Jarjayes avait donné carte blanche aux soldats rescapés de la Prise de la Bastille leur donnant des moyens pratiquement illimités. Beaucoup se souvenaient du valeureux soldat blond qui les avait guidés vers la chute de ce symbole royaliste. Ils avaient visité tous les hôpitaux de Paris, ils étaient allés jusqu'à impliquer Girodelle dans leurs recherches. Celui-ci, méfiant au départ c'était également lancé dans leur entreprise, ne pouvant se résoudre à la croire morte.

Enfin, un jour bénit entre tous, ils croisèrent le chemin de Monsieur de Ponsardin aidé par un aubergiste l'ayant entendu poser des questions concernant une jeune femme blonde déguisée en soldat. A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, André avait été catégorique, il viendrait avec eux. Ils avaient tous compris que ceci était la piste la plus sérieuse depuis des semaines. André estimait avoir suffisamment patienté. La cicatrice de son opération s'était consolidée durant son coma, il avait retrouvé sa musculature car de longues semaines alitées en avaient eu raison. Une fois réhabitué à la position debout, il avait passé de longues heures à s'entrainer à marcher avec Rosalie. Il était hors de question qu'il ne prenne pas part à cette rencontre.

Monsieur de Ponsardin se méfia de ce groupe de soldats, puis il remarqua finalement qu'ils portaient le même uniforme que portait sa protégée. Ils passèrent une soirée entière à lui raconter son histoire et il tomba des nues sachant qu'elle avait non seulement vraiment participé à la Prise de la Bastille, mais avait surtout pris le commandement de l'assaut.

Le lendemain, conseil fut pris auprès du Docteur Lassonne. Il leur dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas brusquer les choses et attendre un signe de sa part. Il fut donc convenu qu'ils se rendraient à l'auberge où elle travaillait et qu'ils tenteraient de lui parler en attendant de sa part le moindre signe de mémoire. André ne tenait plus en place, il aurait voulu prendre la route de Reims dans la journée mais ses amis lui rappelèrent que sa santé était encore fragile et qu'il devait se ménager s'il voulait d'un avenir avec sa chère colonelle.

Oscar de son côté lui raconta ses déboires à l'arrivée à l'auberge. André avait néanmoins constaté que ses mains s'étaient adoucies. Elle rougit lorsqu'il lui en fit la remarque et lui avoua que ses collègues serveuses lui avaient donné une crème afin de préserver ses mains des effets prolongés de l'eau lorsqu'elle devait laver la vaisselle ou tordre ce qui leur servait de serpillère afin de laver le sol. André la regardait, médusé. Ainsi elle avait passé des mois à vivre la vie d'une roturière, d'une servante pratiquement. Elle ne semblait pas s'en offusquer outre mesure maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de son ancienne vie. Ainsi, de ses ratés mémorables en cuisine, aux verres renversés et cassés, en passant par une main baladeuse qui s'était terminée en nez qui saigne pour celui qui avait osé, elle ne lui cacha rien. Le regard d'André se durcit à l'évocation de la dernière anecdote.

« Que je ne recroise jamais ce soldat qui a osé te toucher aujourd'hui ou il lui en cuira ! » jura-t-il les dents serrés.

Elle sourit à cette évocation. Elle aurait pu, elle aurait dû même, se sentir offensée, elle n'était pas l'une de ces frêles demoiselles en détresse, mais elle devait avouer que ce côté d'André lui plaisait. Il serait toujours temps d'en reparler plus tard, pour l'instant elle avait décidé de profiter de son chevalier servant.

Enfin ils sortirent de la chambre, André avait remis son uniforme n'ayant rien d'autre de prévu et Oscar avait passé sa robe du dimanche, d'un joli bleu, qui mettait en valeur ses yeux couleur saphir et ses cheveux blonds. André la regarda longuement, n'étant toujours pas habitué à la voir aussi féminine. Oscar rougissait sous son regard, autant celui des autres hommes l'agaçait profondément et la faisait rougir de colère, autant le sien, la faisait fondre et elle ne savait pas comment le gérer, n'en ayant jamais eu l'habitude.

« Excuse-moi », lui dit-il enfin en remarquant son émoi, « je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir ainsi vêtue, mais loin de moi l'idée de m'en plaindre, tu es resplendissante. » Il accompagna son compliment d'un baisemain troublant et ne lâcha pas sa main. « Mais tu sais bien, colonelle de mon cœur, que quoique tu portes, tu seras toujours aussi merveilleusement séduisante à mes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il ayant l'intuition qu'elle était troublée. Arrivés en bas des escaliers, ils furent accueillis par Alain.

« Ah quand même ! » fit Alain en les voyant descendre, « J'ai failli venir vous chercher ! »

Il resta interdit quelques secondes en voyant Oscar, puis il sourit, se sentant taquin. « Mon colonel, ce bleu vous va à ravir et il n'est pas sans nous rappeler votre uniforme. » dit-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Oscar hocha la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, décidemment il ne changerait jamais.

« Repos, soldat » dit-elle, entrant dans son jeu. « Suivez-moi, le domaine n'est pas loin, nous pouvons y marcher. »

Ils prirent le même chemin qu'André et Oscar avaient suivi plus tôt dans la journée et Oscar sursauta lorsque la main d'André retrouva la sienne au moment où ils passèrent le banc. Elle espéra de tout son cœur ne pas rougir sans quoi Alain se serait moqué sans merci. Elle s'inquiéta un peu néanmoins lorsqu'il lui fit ralentir significativement la cadence, lui rappelant, sans prononcer les mots, que sa santé était fragile. Enfin ils passèrent les grilles du domaine et furent accueillis par les de Ponsardin.

« Ma chère enfant, comme je suis heureux pour vous ! » lui dit le maître des lieux. « Vous avez donc retrouvé toute votre mémoire ? » lui demanda-t-il interrogeant également André et Alain du regard et souriant en les voyant hocher de la tête positivement.

« Je pense que oui, » lui répondit-elle ne se rendant pas compte de l'échange silencieux. « Quelques souvenirs plus précis me reviennent de temps à autre mais l'essentiel est revenu », un sourire radieux éclairait son visage lorsqu'elle se retourna vers André.

« Entrez, nos autres invités sont déjà dans le salon et nous attendent. »

« Oh, je ne savais pas que vous aviez des invités, êtes-vous sûrs que nous ne dérangeons pas ? » S'enquit Oscar.

« Absolument pas chère Andréa, enfin Oscar plutôt » dit Madame de Ponsardin, « Il va falloir m'expliquer par quel coup du sort une aussi charmante jeune femme que vous a pu commander une armée et avoir un prénom d'homme ! » continua-t-elle avant de les guider vers le salon.

Oscar suivit le mouvement et se figea en apercevant l'un des invités. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, car se tenait en face d'elle le sévère Général de Jarjayes. 


	6. Chapter 6

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, celui-ci avait voulu la tuer pour sauver l'honneur du nom des de Jarjayes. Mais elle savait également par une légère indiscrétion qu'il l'avait implicitement confiée à André, donnant par la même occasion son consentement à leur couple.

« Ma fille ! » furent ses premiers mots. Oscar en resta paralysée. Jamais, oh grand jamais il ne l'avait appelée ainsi, encore moins en s'adressant à elle directement. Elle sentit la main d'André serrer son épaule pour l'encourager.

« Père, » fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre avant que son père ne s'approche d'elle et ne la serre dans ses bras.

Elle restait là, incapable de réagir tant elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle réaction de la part de son père. Elle leva les yeux vers André, perdue. Son sourire l'encouragea, comme toujours. Il était là, solide, à ses côtés. Son roc.  
Doucement elle passa une main sur l'une des épaules de son père. « Tout va bien Père, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, tout va bien maintenant. »

Son père se reprit enfin, presque honteux de sa faiblesse, et ils purent enfin découvrir la dernière invitée des de Ponsardin qui n'était autre que leur fille cadette, Amélie. Oscar la connaissait déjà, la charmante jeune femme venait de perdre son époux et se retrouvait jeune veuve, mère d'un petit garçon. Elles avaient passé de longues heures à discuter. Amélie avait pris celle qu'elle appelait alors Andréa sous son aile. Elle avait tenté de lui apprendre la broderie mais clairement, elle n'était absolument pas faite pour cela. Elle avait par contre montré un intérêt certain pour la couture et elles avaient commencé une robe chacune. En échange, Oscar lui avait donné des leçons de perfectionnement au piano.

Ils passèrent tous à table et le dîner fut excellent tant par les délices qui étaient dans leurs assiettes que par les discussions autour de la table. Ils furent invités à séjourner dans le château et Oscar appris qu'ils y étaient tous arrivés le matin même et qu'André et Alain s'étaient dirigés vers l'auberge en éclaireurs, incertains de l'issue de leur rencontre avec elle.

Assommés par les émotions de la journée, tout le monde s'endormit rapidement. Mis à part Oscar et André, à qui l'on avait attribué une chambre chacun et qui ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Comme au bon vieux temps, elle attendit que tout le monde dorme pour le retrouver, ayant l'avantage certain de connaître les lieux.

Il ne fut pas surpris une seule seconde de la voir arriver, étant certain de passer la nuit avec elle. Ils se couchèrent immédiatement, eux-aussi, bien fatigués par cette journée chargée en révélation. Oscar restait silencieuse dans ses bras. André était en train de lui masser la main avec le baume miraculeux de grand-mère. Il sentait sa compagne tourmentée mais la connaissait, elle n'était pas prête, et elle lui dirait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur bien assez tôt. Ils avaient besoin de reprendre des forces. Une fois son massage terminé, il remit le baume dans son sac et revint se coucher la prenant dans ses bras, et embrassant ses cheveux.

« Bonne nuit Oscar, » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux, « tu me le disais tous les soirs, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-elle. « Absolument, et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à le faire et ce tous les soirs de notre vie » sourit-il ravi de constater que les souvenirs revenaient de plus en plus régulièrement et de plus en plus précisément. Elle soupira d'aise et s'endormit enfin.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Elle se blottit dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie. Dieu qu'elle y était bien. Elle se laissa aller au bonheur retrouvé et sursauta d'un coup en se relevant. « FoutreDieu, l'Auberge ! Je suis en retard pour le service ! »

André s'en trouva réveillé d'un coup également et la découvrit en train de courir pour faire une toilette ultra rapide et passer jupons, chemise, corsage et jupe. L'ouragan Oscar était en route. Elle revint vers lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et promis de revenir dès que possible, quittant la chambre, puis le domaine en courant pour rejoindre l'auberge. Il décida de prendre son temps et s'accorda du sommeil supplémentaire. Les émotions et la marche de la veille avaient sérieusement puisé dans ses ressources et le Docteur Lassonne avait été formel, il devait être raisonnable, son cœur était désormais fragilisé.

Alain passa une heure plus tard frapper à sa porte. Il avait croisé Oscar dans la cuisine alors qu'elle avait attrapé au passage un morceau de pain et était partie en courant. Il l'avait observée s'éloigner et avait été rejoint par Amélie.

« Quel personnage ! » lui avait-elle dit. « Vous n'avez pas idée » avait-il simplement répondu. Il luttait de toutes ses forces mais se sentait incapable de lui résister. Et il se détestait pour cela. Il était hors de question qu'il cède à cet amour qui le tentait tel un démon. Oscar était née pour André et la réciproque était vérifiée. Ils avaient lutté chacun de leur côté pour déjouer les rouages du destin et méritaient simplement le bonheur. Qui était-il pour tenter de se mettre en travers de leur chemin ? Mieux valait rester son ami et espérer que l'amour serait plus clément avec lui plus tard.

Amélie, témoin silencieuse de son tourment l'observait, voyant les émotions passer sur son visage les unes après les autres. L'amusement d'abord, le ravissement, puis une très fugace colère, la contrariété, et enfin la résignation, triste, cruelle, mordante. Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir, mais elle avait déjà son lot de douleurs à gérer. Son cher époux venait de mourir sur le champ de bataille et son fils avait besoin d'une mère présente et forte.

Elle mit rapidement la main sur son bras et quitta la pièce avec un « Il faut laisser le temps au temps Monsieur de Soissons, les douleurs, même les plus vives, s'atténuent et laissent un jour place à la normalité, puis à un nouvel espoir, elles nous rendent plus fort. »

Il se tourna vers elle, clairement surpris qu'elle ait pu lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. « J'en prends bonne note Madame. » lui dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'étage afin d'aller réveiller André. Celui-ci s'était reposé mais Alain avait également promis à Grand-Mère de veiller à ce qu'il prenne ses repas régulièrement. André lui avait suffisamment raconté les colères de sa Grand-Mère et les coups de louche qu'il avait pu prendre enfant et en aucun cas il ne voulait risquer son courroux. Et puis … s'il arrivait la moindre chose à André, ELLE, ne lui pardonnerait jamais, et cela allait bien au-delà de la pire des colères de Grand-Mère, jamais il ne pourrait se remettre de perdre son amitié et son respect. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré André dans sa chambre, ils descendirent rejoindre leurs hôtes et les autres invités.

Le Général de Jarjayes s'étonna de ne pas retrouver sa fille et avait du mal à comprendre comment elle avait pu retourner travailler à l'auberge maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa mémoire. André le regarda en souriant. « Vous savez bien que le sens du devoir de votre fille est surdéveloppé, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser dans l'embarras. Elle souhaite continuer à y travailler jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une nouvelle employée. » Finalement le général sourit également, effectivement, c'était sa fille tout craché.

Après un bon repas, Monsieur de Ponsardin et sa fille proposèrent à leurs invités une promenade dans leur domaine et notamment de ses vignes. Tous acceptèrent avec joie à l'exception d'André, qui souhaitait attendre le retour d'Oscar et espérait secrètement qu'ils pourraient bénéficier d'un peu d'intimité. Il décida de suivre les instructions de son médecin et se reposa un peu puis pris le chemin de l'auberge, doucement.

Il s'était installé sur le banc de la veille, trop fatigué pour terminer le trajet menant à l'auberge mais suffisamment motivé pour arriver jusque-là et attendre la fin de son service. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour revivre avec délice le moment où ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau posés sur son âme sœur. Elle était aux prises avec ce goujat et il serrait ses poings, à deux doigts de se lever pour le corriger. Il avait failli se lever la première fois mais Alain avait fermement posé la main sur son épaule pour le retenir.

Alors ils avaient assisté au « spectacle ». Ils savaient que leur Oscar était parfaitement apte à se défendre. Sauf que … cette Oscar-là, ils ne la connaissaient pas, peut-être ne se souvenait-elle-même pas de quoi elle était capable ? Mais ils avaient vite été rassurés, voire amusés. Il en profita pour l'observer. Ciel qu'elle était séduisante habillée ainsi. Loin de la robe élaborée qu'elle avait revêtue pour un bal il y a une autre vie, non, cette robe était de son nouveau quotidien et lui allait à ravir. Il se prit à se demander si les choses changeraient lorsqu'elle retrouverait la mémoire. Elle était tout également séduisante habillée en homme. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, et se demandait s'il lui dirait un jour, mais lorsqu'elle était en uniforme, il émanait d'elle à la fois une force et une fragilité qui le rendait fou d'amour. Il sourit franchement lorsqu'elle le remit à sa place en citant son grade. Peu de femmes étaient capables de reconnaitre le grade d'un soldat juste avec son uniforme, cela lui était venu naturellement.

Soudain son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit l'homme oser la toucher. Alain ne put être assez rapide pour le retenir cette fois mais le temps qu'il n'arrive, l'homme avait déjà volé à travers la pièce et se tenait le nez, osant l'insulter. Il allait le tuer ! Et puis, au son de sa voix, elle releva les yeux vers lui d'un coup comme foudroyée. Oh ses yeux de saphir plongeant dans les siens, comment avait-il pu vivre si longtemps sans cette sensation ? Il vit l'instant où elle réalisa, le doute d'abord lorsqu'elle lui posa la question. La certitude quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'ils furent seuls et qu'il la poussa dans ses retranchements. En cet instant, il ressentait la même puissance de joie et de félicité qu'il avait pu ressentir le soir où elle lui avait enfin avoué son amour. Il retrouvait enfin et intégralement la femme de sa vie.

« André ? » Il sourit avant même d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle était là, l'amour de sa vie. 


	7. Chapter 7

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, inquiète de le retrouver si fatigué.

« André tu n'es pas raisonnable, tu n'aurais pas dû faire cet effort » lui dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Sa réflexion le toucha, habituellement c'était lui qui lui faisait ce genre de remontrance. C'était vraiment agréable d'en être le destinataire pour une fois.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y suis allé tout doucement, je te le promets. Je ne mettrai pas notre bonheur en danger, nous nous sommes assez battus comme cela pour y avoir droit. »

Elle soupira, toujours contre lui, il en profita pour passer son bras autour d'elle et la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Etait-elle disposée à lui confier ce qui la contrariait désormais ?

« Que va-t-on devenir André ? Maintenant que j'ai trahi le roi … jamais on ne me laissera retrouver mon commandement. Et si jamais cette révolution allait jusqu'au bout, les nouveaux décisionnaires de notre pays ne laisseraient jamais à une femme autant de pouvoir entre les mains. »

Ah, c'était donc cela qui la travaillait. Il lui fallait la rassurer, et pourtant il devait avouer qu'il se posait les mêmes questions. Sa blessure l'avait diminué. Même si le médecin s'était montré rassurant, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne retrouverait jamais la même santé qu'auparavant. Sa carrière militaire était terminée et il enrageait de ne pouvoir être au plus près d'elle pour la protéger si toutefois elle souhaitait continuer sur cette voie.

« Oscar, avant de te demander si l'on te le permettra, es-tu sûre de vouloir y retourner ? Après tout, tu viens de découvrir une nouvelle vie. » Il sentit qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Mais enfin André, je ne sais simplement rien faire d'autre ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il la regarda éberlué. Elle y croyait sérieusement ? Comme elle lui semblait peu sûre d'elle à ce moment. Où était passée la femme de caractère qu'il chérissait depuis si longtemps ? Non pas qu'elle fut déplaisante, mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle n'était pas totalement redevenue elle-même. Heureusement, il la connaissait par cœur et savait comment la faire réagir.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que toi, mon Oscar, si forte et si déterminée, tu puisses dire une chose pareille. Il existe des dizaines de carrières possibles pour toi. Tu peux donner des leçons de solfège, de piano, de violon, d'escrime. Tu peux reprendre ta carrière militaire. Tu peux devenir conseillère en stratégie militaire. » Il constata qu'elle avait relevé la tête vers lui, incrédule, et qu'elle buvait ses paroles, il continua donc sur sa lancée. « Tu peux donner des leçons d'équitation, que sais-je encore ? Ah oui je sais, tu peux tenir une auberge aussi désormais. » Uhm, elle avait tiqué, une dernière petite provocation et il verrait bien si son Oscar dormait toujours dans ce corps et s'il était capable de la réveiller. « Tiens, si l'envie t'en prenait, je suis certain que tu pourrais même être une excellente femme au foyer ! Tu as déjà appris les bases et tu portes mêmes des robes maintenant, charmantes au demeurant. » Ouch. Il y était allé un peu fort, Alain aurait été fier de lui.

Elle le regardait, bouché bée, il n'avait pas osé ? Elle se leva du banc pour se placer devant lui, furieuse, les mains placées sur les hanches. « André Grandier ! Espèce de … »  
A la base elle avait prévu de le traiter de tous les noms voire de le frapper. Puis elle vit cette flamme victorieuse dans son regard. Cela stoppa net la diatribe qu'elle avait prévu de lui servir. Il se retenait de sourire, bon sang elle le connaissait par cœur, comment pouvait-il croire que ça fonctionne encore avec elle ? Bon, admettons, ça avait fonctionné puisqu'elle avait réagi au quart de tour avant de vite de rendre compte de son stratagème. La colère tomba d'un coup.

André remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait compris et fit amende honorable.

« Je te fais la promesse Oscar, que quoique tu choisisses, je continuerai à faire ce que j'ai toujours fait : veiller sur toi, c'est ma raison de vivre. »

« Et je te promets à mon tour André que plus jamais tu n'auras à risquer ta vie pour moi. Je refuse de te perdre une nouvelle fois. » Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève et la rejoigne pour tranquillement se diriger vers la demeure des de Ponsardin.

« Eh puis, c'est vrai que je pourrais vraiment être une femme au foyer hors pair maintenant. » dit-elle l'air de rien. André en stoppa net sa progression jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le sourire moqueur qui égayait son fin visage.

« Ah ah ! très drôle ! » Son rire se calma doucement et il la dévisagea, soudain très sérieux. « Méfie-toi bien que je ne te prenne au mot, Mademoiselle de Jarjayes, après tout, nous avions convenu d'un certain plan d'avenir tous les deux avant la Prise de la Bastille. Il me semble très nettement me souvenir d'une promesse que tu m'as faite parlant d'une petite église et de trésors d'amour. »

Il la fixait avec une intensité telle qu'elle était plongée au cœur d'un monde d'émeraude incapable de réfléchir durant quelques secondes. Une fois que ses paroles atteignirent le plus profond de son cœur et de son âme, un immense sourire illumina son visage. Elle se blottit dans ses bras comme il y a quelques mois au bord de la Seine. « Une promesse est une promesse Monsieur Grandier, je te confirme une nouvelle fois que plus que tout au monde je souhaite devenir légalement ton épouse. »

« Cette fois-ci ne tardons plus, si j'avais nos proches sous la main je te jure que tu ne quitterais pas cette ville sans la bague au doigt » lui jura-t-il le nez perdu dans ses cheveux. « Rentrons chez nous alors, et faisons en sorte que ma mère rentre d'Angleterre, après tout, elle est la mère de la personne qui a mené les combats de la Bastille, je ne pense pas que les royalistes soient assez vindicatifs pour chercher à m'atteindre à travers elle en ce moment, et les révolutionnaires la laisseront tranquille» lui proposa-t-elle, ravie.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague au doigt pour être ton épouse, au plus profond de moi je le suis déjà, » continua-t-elle avec ferveur.

« Oui mais quelque chose me dit que le général ne verra pas les choses ainsi » la taquina-t-il, plus que ravi par sa déclaration..

Elle releva la tête pour trouver son regard pétillant de malice et de bonheur. « Il me semblait pourtant qu'il t'avait déjà donné sa bénédiction ? » répondit-elle soudainement très sérieuse, presque irritée.

Il la regarda interloqué, jamais il n'avait eu le temps de lui en parler, comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

« Je vous ai entendus ce soir-là tu sais, j'étais dehors, juste à l'arrière de l'écurie. Il m'a donnée à toi. » Elle stoppa et André compris qu'il y avait un souci. Elle avait eu un ton assez sec qu'il ne lui avait plus entendu depuis des mois. Elle avait pratiquement craché le mot « donnée ».

« André ? Comment as-tu pu vivre toutes ses années avec le peu de considération que l'on t'a accordé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Comment cela Oscar ? Vous m'avez tous toujours très bien traité. » Il ne comprenait pas.

« Toujours bien traité ? » Elle haussa le ton et se fit définitivement cassante. « Dis-moi donc André, combien de fois dans ta vie as-tu pu faire ce que tu voulais ? » le provoqua-t-elle.

« Eh bien, pratiquement tout le temps, vous m'avez toujours laissé beaucoup de liberté, vous me permettiez toujours de … »

« Permis ? » elle l'interrompit. « PERMIS ? » Répéta-t-elle ulcérée. « Mais enfin André te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Nous te permettions ? Mais où était ta liberté là-dedans ?»  
Elle était définitivement en colère mais il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle était dirigée vers lui. Elle semblait plutôt se le reprocher à elle-même.

« Oscar, je n'ai jamais regretté toutes ses années passées auprès de toi. Et encore une fois, et j'insiste vraiment et en toute connaissance de cause, avoir été ton domestique a été la chance de ma vie. Je ne connais aucun domestique de Jarjayes qui ne se soit jamais plaint de son sort. »

Elle soupira. « Promets-moi André, que plus jamais tu ne me demanderas encore la permission de faire ce que tu veux. » Elle le suppliait du regard. Il fut attendrit par ses remords. Et pourtant il était sincère lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment subi cette situation, il s'estimait vraiment très chanceux. Bien sûr, elle avait ses sautes d'humeur légendaires, mais celles-ci faisaient partie intégrante de son caractère. Et, admettons qu'elle ait dû être plus sèche lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à Versailles afin de donner le change. Peut-être était-ce dû à ces quelques mois passées comme une serveuse ? Elle avait goûté à l'envers du décor finalement. Il devait faire quelque chose.

« Il me semble pourtant, ma chère Oscar, que j'ai déjà commencé à prendre quelques … libertés te concernant. » Au-delà de ses mots, ce fut le ton caressant de sa voix qui la sortit de sa colère. Oh cette voix ! S'habituerait-elle jamais à l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ? Lorsqu'il se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans son cou, elle en frémit et oublia toute colère. Elle sentit son sourire contre sa peau. Il était fier de lui le vaurien ! Elle devait le détourner de son but sans quoi ils risquaient à nouveau de se faire découvrir dans une situation compromettante par un passant.

Jean a déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer », lui confia-t-elle, nous pouvons partir dès demain. »

« Cela ne va pas t'attrister de tous les quitter si vite ? » lui demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

« Ils me manqueront c'est certain, mais nous pourrons revenir, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle avait retrouvé le sourire, encore une mission accomplie pour le soldat Grandier. 


	8. Chapter 8

Oscar avait anticipé le retour vers Paris avec délice mais elle connut sa première déconvenue lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas remettre son uniforme. Malgré les bons soins des lavandières des de Ponsardin, celui-ci restait tâché de sang et l'on pouvait toujours deviner les traces des balles qui l'avaient blessée. Elle s'était vraiment sentie prête à le reporter et pourtant devant l'évidence, elle avait repoussé l'échéance. Non pas qu'elle s'était décidée à porter désormais les vêtements de sa condition, quoique les regards gourmands d'André n'étaient pas sans lui déplaire, mais elle devait convenir que les vêtements d'hommes étaient bien plus pratiques pour chevaucher. FoutreDieu elle n'allait certainement pas monter en amazone !

Elle se retrouvait donc en plein dilemme dans sa chambre, à regarder l'uniforme qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre, et la robe qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre non plus. Quoique … si elle réussissait à remonter quelque peu le jupon … non c'était bien trop inconvenant de laisser entrevoir ses jambes. D'autant que l'hiver arrivait et qu'il semblait s'annoncer mordant sans compter que son père en ferait une attaque !

L'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre et cela la ramena sur Terre. Bon sang elle portait encore la chemise longue sensée recouvrir son corps avant de passer les jupons et le corsage.

« Qui est-ce ? » s'enquit-elle avant d'ouvrir.

« C'est moi Oscar» lui répondit la voix de son âme sœur.

« Oh si c'est toi, entre, je t'en prie », peut-être pourrait-il la conseiller ?

Oh naïve Oscar, elle n'avait aucune idée du supplice qu'elle allait lui infliger. André resta pétrifié sur place lorsqu'il la découvrit ainsi. Son corps était sublimé par les rayons de soleil, qui complices, illuminaient la haute fenêtre devant laquelle elle se trouvait et ne laissait aucune parcelle de son corps décente.

« André, je suis ennuyée, saurais-tu me trouver des vêtements confortables pour chevaucher vers Paris ? » lui dit-elle tandis qu'elle commençait à replier son uniforme, décidant définitivement de ne pas le porter. L'absence de réponse l'intrigua et elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Il la mangeait du regard, n'ayant pas entendu un traitre mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Oscar se retourna, se demandant vraiment ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état et dû finalement conclure que c'était elle.

« André ? » tenta-elle à nouveau, « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il sortit de sa torpeur, le regard transis d'amour et il faut bien l'avouer, de désir pour elle. « As-tu seulement idée du délice que tu peux être ainsi vêtue et ainsi placée pour les yeux d'un homme amoureux ? » lui dit-il la voix rauque.

Oscar se regarda dans la glace. Non décidemment elle ne comprenait pas. Cette chemise était d'un tissu grossier qui lui irritait la peau. Elle n'était pas du tout près du corps, qu'elle cachait d'ailleurs entièrement. Mais elle avait bien reconnu le désir dans les yeux de son amour. Et elle se demandait à présent si les vêtements féminins n'étaient pas finalement une si mauvaise idée que cela. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle titillait son envie d'elle durant tout le périple vers Paris, ils n'arriveraient jamais à bon port. De plus ils seraient accompagnés d'Alain et de son père, hors de question de tenter quoique ce soit en leur présence. Alain les taquinerait sans pitié et son père … il ne valait mieux pas imaginer ce que son père serait capable de faire à vrai dire. Néanmoins, elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qui avait pu susciter une telle réaction de la part d'André, après tout, c'était intéressant à savoir pour elle qui se découvrait femme jour après jour.

« André, explique-moi, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut te troubler autant. » Il lui sourit, ravi de lui faire la démonstration à son tour. Par précaution, il verrouilla la porte de la chambre puis lui prit la main et d'un « Viens par-là » la fit se déplacer et échangea ainsi leurs positions. Il lui demanda de fermer quelques instants ses yeux et en profita pour ôter la plupart de ses vêtements, ne conservant que sa chemise blanche lui arrivant tout en haut des cuisses. Il lui autorisa enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

« Eh bien ? » insista-t-elle. « Je ne … oh ! » Le nuage qui passait devant le soleil venait d'en être chassé par le vent et André se trouvait désormais dans toute sa splendeur devant elle. « André, tu es si beau ainsi. » lui avoua-t-elle. A son tour, elle le dévorait des yeux sans la moindre retenue. André était décidément ravi de la tournure des événements et vit avec fierté que les joues de l'élue de son cœur rosissaient. « Comprends-tu maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Absolument », fut sa seule réponse. Elle mourait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, le lit n'était pas bien loin d'ailleurs. Mais ils devaient bientôt partir et à nouveau, ses réflexions sur les moqueries d'Alain et le caractère de son père la stoppèrent dans son élan.

« Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas en profiter mon amour, mais nous sommes sur le départ … » traina-t-elle. « J'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais tu souhaitais une démonstration, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser » s'amusa-t-il. Elle sourit, amusée elle aussi. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui baisa la main. « Je te promets que dès que l'occasion se présentera à nouveau et que nous serons vraiment seuls et avec du temps libre, je te ferai la démonstration dans son intégralité » dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur. « Oh mais j'y compte bien mon cher André. » lui répondit-elle, scellant cette promesse d'un chaste baiser.

Il la serra contre lui rapidement, car il se sentait incapable de lui résister plus longtemps puis entrepris de se revêtir. « Dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu toujours en chemise longue ? »

Elle eut un petit rire, « Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure mais tu semblais plus intéressé par mon corps que par ce que j'étais en train de te dire ». Il s'excusa de bonne grâce tandis qu'elle lui expliquait à nouveau son souci. « Père ne me laissera jamais chevaucher habillée en femme, et je n'ai plus de vêtements d'homme, mon uniforme est gâché. » André fronça les sourcils. « Il est gâché ? Je l'ai vu hier, il ne me semblait pas en si mauvais état que cela. » Uhm, il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Il est tâché et reprisé à plusieurs endroits, un colonel des Gardes Françaises ne peut pas se présenter ainsi devant … » elle fut interrompue.

« Se présenter devant qui exactement ? Sais-tu vraiment ce qu'il se passe actuellement à Paris ? Crois-moi, un uniforme d'héroïne de la Prise de la Bastille vaut tous les laissez-passer du monde en ce moment. Et d'ailleurs les Gardes Françaises ont été rebaptisées les Gardes Nationales. »

Elle semblait perdue. « Oh, … eh bien dans ce cas … » André était à présent à nouveau en uniforme et s'approcha d'elle sentant son hésitation. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu vraiment pas le remettre ? Ces histoires de tâches et de couture ne sont pas du tout ton genre habituellement. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. « Je ne sais pas en fait. J'ai un peu l'impression de ne plus en avoir le droit désormais. Je sais que toi plus que tout autre, tu n'y as jamais cru, mais au fond de moi jusqu'à … récemment, je me sentais vraiment homme. Et maintenant que tu, enfin que nous … » elle stoppa, cherchant ses mots et soupira. « Maintenant … je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment. Et puis … bien que je crois fermement en cette révolution, j'ai tout de même trahis tout ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru, ceux à qui j'ai juré de protéger de ma vie. » elle termina sa phrase d'une toute petite voix, presque inaudible. Oui André avait eu le nez fin, quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Il prit à nouveau sa main et la guida vers le lit où il la fit s'assoir. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, se mettant au niveau de ses merveilleux yeux bleus et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues, s'assurant par ce geste qu'elle serait attentive.

« Mon Oscar, tu l'as dit toi-même. Je t'ai toujours considérée comme une femme, je me suis toujours adressé à toi en tant que femme. J'ai même le bonheur et l'honneur d'avoir été celui qui t'a consacrée femme. » Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, le souvenir de leur première nuit d'amour le submergeant. « Ma chérie, à aucun moment pourtant je ne t'ai dit ou sous-entendu que tu ne méritais pas cet uniforme. Tu es un officier exceptionnel. Tu as dirigé le régiment des Gardes Royales et tu as assuré la sécurité de la Reine pendant des années sans le moindre souci. Crois-tu vraiment qu'une faible femme en aurait été capable ? Tu as déjoué des complots, des attentats, tu as maté les Gardes Françaises, battu des hommes en duel, encore une fois, crois-tu que tout cela soit arrivé par hasard ? Non ma chère, c'est arrivé car tu en as les capacités, tu t'es entrainée dur jour après jour, sans relâche. Tu mérites cet uniforme, tu t'es battue pour l'avoir, que tu sois femme ou pas. Il n'attend que toi »

Ses larmes coulaient et il les essuyait au fur et à mesure d'un geste plein de tendresse. « Quant à ton déchirement entre les promesses dues à ton rang de noble et ta conscience qui te dicte que la révolution est nécessaire, je les entends, et je les comprends. Mais ma douce, en dirigeant l'attaque contre la Bastille, je pense que ton choix est désormais évident, » conclut-il en caressant sa joue.

Elle se tut, à court d'argument. Elle l'attira à elle et les bascula sur le lit, se blottissant contre lui. Il la serra contre lui de longs moments, sentant toujours les larmes couler. Enfin son tourment s'apaisa et il constata qu'elle s'était endormie. Il décida de descendre rejoindre le Général et Alain afin d'arranger avec eux le report de leur départ. Quoiqu'elle en dise, Oscar n'était pas prête à retourner à Paris en pleine fureur révolutionnaire.


	9. Chapter 9

C'est une Oscar déboussolée qui se réveilla le lendemain, seule dans ce grand lit. Elle était tellement épuisée que personne n'avait osé la réveiller. Elle râla en sortant de son lit, se trouvant à nouveau devant le choix cornélien : uniforme ou robe ? La rage au ventre elle enfila son uniforme.

Et pourtant, une fois dedans elle se sentit tellement plus à l'aise que dans ces robes, Foutredieu comment avait-elle pu envisager de mettre autre chose ? La veste lui semblait toutefois plus étriquée qu'auparavant.

Elle sortit enfin de sa chambre pour se diriger vers les cuisines et prendre un petit déjeuner conséquent, ayant raté le dîner de la veille. En bas des escaliers, Amélie et Madame de Ponsardin la regardèrent arriver en uniforme, pétrifiées par l'assurance et le prestige qui en ressortait, à ce moment précis, Andréa n'existait plus.

« Eh bien, en voilà du changement, j'ai toujours dit que le bleu vous allait bien au teint », l'accueillit Alain goguenard. Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua André et son père à ses côtés.

Oscar fut tentée de se justifier, mais finalement, n'était-elle pas leur colonel ? Depuis quand un colonel se justifiait-il devant ses soldats ?

« Quand partons-nous ? » fut sa seule réponse, sèche, concise, militaire.

Un silence gêné suivit.

« Nous partirons vers Château-Thierry après le petit déjeuner, si le temps est clément peut-être pourrons-nous même atteindre Meaux en soirée » les sauva le Général.

« Pourquoi douter ? En route pour Meaux dans ce cas ! » assura-t-elle.

André l'observait, s'inquiétant pour elle. Un tel revirement après leur discussion de la veille n'était pas naturel, elle semblait lutter contre ses inclinaisons et se forcer dans ses réponses. Bien sûr Oscar avait toujours parlé avec aplomb et elle avait une grande confiance en elle. Mais il devinait ses interrogations, ses doutes et ses moments d'hésitation avant de répondre. Oh ils étaient plus que furtifs, néanmoins il était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux au monde et pour lui c'était l'évidence même. Elle s'était forcée à remettre son uniforme et forçait ses réponses selon son « ancienne » personnalité. Elle n'avait pas intégré qu'elle avait très largement évolué lors de ces derniers mois et que personne, mis à part peut-être son père, n'attendait d'elle de redevenir l'intraitable colonel de Jarjayes. Pas plus qu'on n'attendait d'elle de conserver l'habit féminin.

Tout à ses réflexions, il revint sur Terre suite à un discret coup de coude d'Alain qui lui indiqua que sa belle était déjà dans la cuisine avec son père.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » lui demanda André, surpris.

« J'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner, je vais assister Amélie pour une vente de champagne, Monsieur de Ponsardin est absent et des clients se sont présentés. Madame de Ponsardin doit se rendre au village et Amélie a un peu peur de gérer ça seule par les temps qui courent. »

« Amélie hein ? » le taquina André. Alain ne se serait pas démonté d'ordinaire et aurait même surenchérit. C'est pourquoi André fut très surpris de constater que son collègue avait pris une très légère couleur aux joues. Tiens donc…

« Rho ça va hein », dit-il pour la forme avant de rejoindre la jolie veuve qui l'attendait vers les chais.

André tourna finalement le regard vers la cuisine. Il ne savait trop que faire. La laisser dans le déni en attendant qu'elle réalise seule ? Ou avoir à nouveau une conversation avec elle ?  
Il soupira et se dit qu'il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois ces derniers jours. Peut-être le réel déclic devait-il venir d'elle-même ? Après tout, c'était ainsi que sa mémoire lui était revenue. Il n'y avait pas été pour grand-chose. Oui, décidément, mieux valait la laisser faire, et éventuellement intervenir en cas d'urgence.

Une fois Alain revenu, le convoi vers Paris pris le départ. Ils iraient certainement plus vite à cheval qu'en attelage, comme Oscar l'avait fait pour venir chez les de Ponsardin. D'autant qu'elle n'était plus à l'article de la mort. Cependant elle décida qu'elle imposerait finalement un arrêt à Château-Thierry ne voulant pas qu'André se fatigue. Elle le trouvait d'ailleurs étrangement calme. Elle décida donc de briser le silence ambiant.

« Dîtes-moi en plus sur les événements parisiens, que s'est-il passé après la Prise de la Bastille ? »

Elle vit son père se renfrogner. André se demandait par quoi commencer lorsqu'Alain se lança dans le récit des événements.

« Eh bien la Bastille a été prise et cela a réellement marqué le début de la révolution. La Fayette est désormais notre commandant en chef et nous sommes maintenant la Garde Nationale. Necker a été rappelé, vous vous souvenez à quel point son renvoi avait mis le feu aux poudres ? » Oscar hocha de la tête, l'invitant par là même à continuer.

« Il y a eu des troubles un peu partout dans les campagnes, des pillages, des assassinats et l'abolition des privilèges a été votée au début du mois d'août. » Il stoppa à nouveau, jaugeant le Général, plus agacé que jamais. Il vit qu'il se retenait de faire des commentaires et apprécia l'effort.

« A la fin du mois d'août a été promulguée la déclaration des droits de l'homme et du citoyen » annonça-t-il fièrement.

« Et les droits des femmes, jamais ? » cingla Oscar. Elle-même écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Ces mots venaient-ils vraiment de lui échapper ?

André la dévisagea intrigué. Etait-ce là un soubresaut de la nouvelle Oscar ? Cette réplique était sortie bien trop naturellement. Il serait décidemment très intéressant de la redécouvrir et de l'accompagner dans sa transformation telle une chrysalide trop longtemps oubliée qui devenait enfin papillon. Alain quant à lui avait été déconcerté par Oscar et semblait incapable de poursuivre. André prit donc la décision de continuer le récit.

« Bien entendu des femmes également, c'est de l'homme avec un grand H dont on parle. » souligna-t-il. « En octobre les choses se sont gâtées pour la famille royale », dit-il de sa voix calme. Il savait que cela ne plairait pas à Oscar, aussi révolutionnaire soit-elle. « La pénurie de pain est devenue telle que les femmes ont marché sur Versailles et exigé que la famille royale quitte le palais pour Paris. » Oscar releva la tête vers lui, effectivement peinée. « Autant que je sache tout va bien pour eux, ils sont aux Tuileries désormais. » la rassura-t-il.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et l'invita d'un geste à continuer.

« La dette de la France est colossale, les économistes tentent de trouver des solutions pour l'éradiquer mais cela ne sera pas chose aisée. Les biens du clergé et de l'Eglise catholique ont été confisqués au nom de la nation et l'on est en train de réorganiser la France. Les communes ont été créées, ce sont des administrations locales pour les villes. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Bernard, il me disait que des secteurs plus larges regroupant plusieurs communes allaient également être créés avec des représentants locaux qui siègeraient à l'Assemblée.

« Eh bien que de changements », lui dit-elle simplement. Son cheval ralentit la cadence et elle se retrouva en queue de cortège. Elle semblait avoir besoin de temps pour digérer toutes ces informations. Décembre arrivait et elle se demandait comment le peuple survivrait aux difficultés de l'hiver. Si une famine venait à s'ajouter aux événements, la France courait à sa perte et serait à la merci de ses voisins les plus proches. D'ailleurs ceux-ci ne complotaient-ils pas déjà à ce sujet ?  
Elle repensa ensuite à son avenir. La Fayette dirigeait la Garde Nationale. Allait-elle retrouver son poste au sein de sa compagnie ? Elle s'en sentait capable, il lui faudrait juste reprendre un entrainement un peu plus poussé afin de retrouver son niveau d'escrime et de forme, voilà tout. Mais les instances dirigeant désormais la France allaient-elle réellement faire confiance à une noble ? 


	10. Chapter 10

A la surprise du groupe, Oscar demanda une étape à Château-Thierry sous prétexte qu'elle était fatiguée. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'auberge, le général réclama quatre chambres et une table pour le repas.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table ronde et Oscar se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise, elle avait pris l'habitude d'être de l'autre côté et de servir. Pourtant, si elle y réfléchissait, elle avait plutôt passé la majeure partie de sa vie à se faire servir. Elle n'aurait pas dû trouver cela si étrange.

Elle observait la salle, à l'affut de clients irrespectueux. Qu'un seul ose le moindre geste, la moindre parole de travers envers l'une des serveuses et elle ne répondrait plus de rien. Elle remerciait le ciel que son père lui ait permis une telle éducation, cela lui permettait de se défendre. Mais c'était une exception pratiquement inédite, l'immense majorité des femmes ne savait pas se défendre et c'était même pire, on leur interdisait l'accès à ce savoir. On les conservait sciemment dans une position d'infériorité. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs que c'était encore pire pour les femmes de l'aristocratie. Les roturières avaient au moins la liberté de faire des mariages d'amour. Cette réflexion la fit se reconcentrer sur André et apporta un sourire à son visage qui s'était fait bien sombre.

Heureusement, le délicieux repas qu'on leur apporta lui changea les idées, réalisant qu'elle mourait de faim. Elle veilla à ce qu'André ait une assiette bien remplie et surprit son regard reconnaissant et ravi mais passa totalement à côté du regard amusé d'Alain et de celui, inquisiteur, de son père.  
Elle connaissait le solide appétit de son compagnon, et elle tenait à ce qu'il reprenne des forces. Le voir bien manger était à son sens un signe de bonne santé. Et Dieu, qu'elle le voulait en bonne santé.

Son père les observait, réalisant qu'ils agissaient inconsciemment comme un couple marié. Il n'était pas dupe, il se doutait que leur couple s'était uni physiquement à défaut de religieusement. Il aurait dû être outré. Il aurait dû crier au scandale, la déshériter, le chasser, les tuer même, il en allait de son honneur. Et pourtant, il leur apportait sa caution par son silence. Il avait même encouragé André avant que la folie ne prenne les parisiens. Il savait pertinemment que le bonheur de sa fille passait par cet homme. Et il appréciait énormément André. Comme il aurait aimé qu'il soit son fils. Oscar avait rempli son destin à la perfection, elle avait été un fils parfait. Et pourtant même si elle le niait de toutes ses forces, son bonheur n'était pas complet. Elle n'avait vécu que dans le devoir de faire honneur à son nom. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent l'étincelle de félicité totale qu'il avait décelée dans son regard lorsqu'elle regardait André. La même que Louise, lorsqu'elle le regardait, lui. Comme elle lui manquait sa chère Louise, si loin dans son exil anglais. Mais elle était bien mieux là où elle se trouvait, en sécurité.

A leur grande surprise, on leur annonça à l'issue du repas qu'il ne restait plus que deux chambres disponibles dans l'auberge. Alain pouffa de rire, prêt à se moquer et le général haussa un sourcil, semblant peser le pour et le contre. A la stupeur générale, celui-ci proposa à Oscar et André de partager une chambre, et il prendrait l'autre avec Alain.

Oscar resta choquée quelques instants, incapable de bouger, avant d'être entrainée par André vers le deuxième étage de l'établissement tandis que son père et Alain prenait la direction du rez-de-chaussée. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu motiver son père à faire un tel choix. Après tout, bien qu'il leur ait donné sa bénédiction, ils n'étaient toujours pas mariés et partager une chambre dans de telles conditions était d'une inconvenance extrême.

« Oscar ? » Elle réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de leur chambre. André commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle, pensant que cette opportunité de se retrouver seuls lui plairait autant qu'à lui.

Elle lui sourit, « Excuse moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, voyons à quoi ressemble cette chambre. » Elle tourna la lourde clé et la porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre dotée d'une cheminée et d'un large lit. Un tas de bois était prêt à s'enflammer dans l'âtre et de solides réserves étaient disponibles afin que le feu dure toute la nuit. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras se refermer sur sa taille et l'attirer vers lui.

« Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse » lui souffla-t-il dans le cou.

« Si tu continues ainsi, rien du tout, » sourit-elle, ravie. Cela le fit rire. « Ne détourne pas la conversation colonel de mon cœur, » insista-t-il.

« Eh bien, je me demandais par quel miracle mon père avait pu non seulement nous permettre de partager cette chambre, mais en prime accepter de partager celle d'Alain. »

André rit encore plus franchement, « ah ah ah j'aimerais bien voir ça d'ailleurs, qui aurait cru que ces deux-là pourraient s'entendre un jour ? »Oscar partagea son rire puis se tourna vers lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle posant une main sur son visage et l'autre sur son cœur comme à la recherche d'un signe qu'il n'allait pas bien ». André la dévisagea, attendri il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'elle s'inquiète autant pour lui et il devait avouer que ce changement n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, un bon repas et une bonne nuit et plus rien n'y paraitra demain matin. » voulut-il la rassurer tournant légèrement sa tête afin d'embrasser la paume de sa main.

« Dis-moi Oscar, as-tu vraiment eu du mal à remettre ton uniforme ce matin ? Parce que j'ai une furieuse envie de te l'ôter, là, maintenant » Oscar se détendit à la fin de sa phrase, visiblement il ne faisait pas allusion à leur discussion de la veille. Elle se détendit d'autant plus lorsque ses mains quittèrent sa taille pour remonter, ouvrant sa veste bouton par bouton au fur et à mesure. Oscar soupirait d'aise, c'était vraiment une merveilleuse façon de terminer une journée. Et dire que cela pourrait devenir son quotidien une fois qu'ils seraient mariés ! Cette pensée la fit rougir et elle s'agaça de cette légèreté qu'elle considérait comme typiquement féminine.

Un peu plus tard, lovée dans la chaleur de l'étreinte de son amant, les pensées d'Oscar revinrent vers ce point particulier. André sentit son changement d'humeur mais une nouvelle fois, jugea qu'il était plus opportun de ne pas la pousser dans ses retranchements, elle parlerait si elle était prête. Il l'entendit à nouveau soupirer et elle se retourna subitement, lui faisant face.

« Dis-moi André, nous avons évoqué l'autre jour les différentes possibilité d'avenir qui s'offraient à moi, mais qu'en est-il de toi ? Que souhaites-tu faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

André ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle question. « Eh bien, ça me semble simple, je continuerai à te suivre et à être ton ombre, ça m'a plutôt bien réussi jusqu'à présent », plaisanta-t-il.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils. « Même si je décide de devenir maîtresse de maison ? » le provoqua-t-elle. La discussion prenait un tournant très sérieux. « Que veux-tu me faire dire Oscar ? » capitula-t-il finalement.

« André, toute ta vie n'a été faite que de cela, me suivre, m'obéir, me protéger. Les privilèges ont été abolis m'as-tu dit. Ne souhaites-tu pas en profiter pour changer de vie ? ». Un long silence suivit sa question. Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Soudain il la serra plus fort contre lui et elle sentit un baiser sur ses cheveux. Une de ses mains quitta sa taille et attrapa le drap qui avait volé au bout du lit pour les recouvrir tous les deux. Elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait, mais ce n'était pas de froid. Et s'il décidait de profiter de cette liberté qui lui était désormais offerte ?

« Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je pourrais réussir à quitter l'armée, surtout en ce moment, mais … j'ai toujours aimé m'occuper des chevaux et cela fait longtemps que je réfléchis à ouvrir un élevage. » dit-il soudain. Oscar sourit, oui, cela coulait de source effectivement. « J'ai quelques économies mais la situation est tellement précaire à Paris, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de se lancer ». Ce cher André, égal à lui-même, sagesse et réflexion, ce calme olympien qui ne le quittait que rarement.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous nous installer sur notre domaine en Normandie ? » suggéra-t-elle. Elle le sentit se tendre. « TON domaine en Normandie Oscar, » Elle releva enfin la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas son changement d'attitude. Ce fut son tour de soupirer.

« Excuse-moi » commença-t-il. Il baisa à nouveau ses cheveux et respira leur odeur, comme pour se donner le courage de lui dire ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire. « Tu me demandes ce que je souhaite faire de ma vie, tu m'encourages à quelque peu séparer mon destin du tien, mais tu me proposes l'un de tes domaines à la première occasion. Cet élevage de chevaux, j'en rêve secrètement depuis des années. Je me disais … » Il stoppa à nouveau et soupira encore. « Je me disais que si j'arrivais à créer un élevage reconnu, cela me rendrait un peu plus digne de toi, et ainsi peut-être que ton père m'aurait … accepté comme un prétendant à ta main ».

Oscar se redressa pour saisir son visage entre ses mains. « Peux-tu s'il te plait m'expliquer à quel moment précis de ta vie tu ne t'es pas montré digne de moi ? » Elle le vit baisser les yeux, et sut immédiatement à quel moment il se référait. Bon sang ce n'était pas vraiment l'effet escompté.

« Regarde-moi mon amour, » lui demanda-t-elle doucement en relevant son menton. Ses yeux fuyaient son regard. « André ? » le cajolât-elle. « Tu sais que je ne t'en veux plus n'est-ce pas ? Il y a belle lurette que j'ai compris et pardonné ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. » Elle l'embrassa doucement. « Personne d'autre que toi ne pourra jamais poser les mains sur moi. Personne d'autre que toi ne pourra jamais m'avoir à ses côtés. Personne d'autre que toi ne pourra jamais partager ma vie. » Ils plongèrent l'un dans les yeux de l'autre de longues minutes. Bien qu'ils n'en aient jamais clairement parlé, André avait besoin de ce pardon, il ne l'avait jamais réalisé avant ce soir. Oscar lui sourit l'attirant à elle pour un doux baiser. « Cette idée d'élevage de chevaux est merveilleuse, et quoique tu en dises je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux. »

Il porta le dos de sa main à ses lèvres « Peut-être qu'effectivement je vais faire de toi une maîtresse de maison potable ? » Elle pouffa de rire. « Je pense que de toute façon à un moment donné, je n'aurai plus le choix. » Cela intrigua André. « Comment cela ? »

Oscar se mit à rougir comme rarement elle avait rougi. « Eh bien … je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant parce que mes perspectives d'avenir étaient quelque peu … » elle éluda la fin de sa phrase. « Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est fait pour moi, je ne sais même pas si j'en suis capable … après toutes ces blessures … mais je me suis dit que c'était la suite logique après un mariage et … alors d'accord, je conçois qu'on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé avant mais … »

André se demandait s'il devait détendre l'atmosphère en se moquant de sa gêne mais il était extrêmement curieux de voir où cette discussion allait les mener.

Bon sang depuis quand bafouillait-elle comme une jouvencelle ? Ces trois mois l'avaient sérieusement ramollie ! Jamais elle n'avait hésité ou cherché ses mots avec lui. Bon, on respire à fond et l'on pose la question directement, au moins ça sera fait. « André … penses-tu que nous pourrions avoir des enfants ? Bon, je sais, c'est un peu tôt … même si je suis vieille et ….»

Elle eut presque le souffle coupé quand il l'attira précipitamment contre lui pour la serrer de toutes ses forces. « Oscar, oh mon Oscar … c'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais me demander. Des enfants, nos enfants, « un peu tôt ? » mais ma chérie sais-tu depuis combien d'années j'en rêve ? J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille, mais … des enfants avec toi ? C'est la concrétisation du rêve de ma vie Oscar. Moi l'orphelin, élevé par sa grand-mère auprès d'une insupportable petite peste blonde… Aie ! » Elle venait de lui frapper l'épaule d'un coup de poing bien placé. « Idiot, André ! » le sermonna-t-elle.

Il se fichait comme d'une guigne de la douleur de son épaule, elle cognait d'ailleurs encore fichtrement bien.  
Il n'en revenait pas, ils évoquaient l'avenir. Un avenir commun et radieux. La révolution leur permettrait-elle de réaliser leurs souhaits les plus chers ? 


	11. Chapter 11

Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent tous les quatre le lendemain matin, l'atmosphère était légère. Une collation copieuse avait effectivement mis tout le monde de bonne humeur et Oscar et André semblaient encore plus proches suite à leur discussion à cœur ouvert. Oscar observait André du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci avait passé quelques instants en tête à tête avec le général et l'heure fixée pour leur départ ne lui avait pas permis d'en discuter avec André.

Ils étaient partis depuis une bonne heure lorsqu'ils croisèrent un groupe qui s'avançait vers eux de façon menaçante. Armés de piques, quelques-uns des hommes du groupe les entourèrent immédiatement, bloquant toute retraite ou fuite vers l'avant. Oscar approcha instinctivement son cheval de celui de son père. Visiblement si l'un d'entre eux risquait gros c'était bien lui.

« C'est quoi ces uniformes ? » demanda celui qui semblait mener la troupe.

Oscar se redressa de toute sa hauteur, sachant très bien quelle stature son uniforme lui donnait, surtout perchée sur un cheval.

« Je suis le colonel Oscar de Jarjayes, de la Garde Nationale », elle avait opté pour le nouveau nom de son régiment se disant que cela les aiderai sans doute. Elle vit Alain et André pincer les lèvres et immédiatement porter la main au fourreau de leur épée. Visiblement elle s'était trompée.

« De Jarjayes, c'est noble ça non les gars ? » dit-il un sourire pervers aux lèvres, sous les ricanements de ses comparses.

« C'est noble et ça a pris la Bastille ! » gronda Alain.

« Qu'est ce qui nous le prouve d'abord ? T'as une gueule de noble aussi toi je trouve ! »

« Et lui ? » continua l'homme, en désignant le général. « Il a pris la Bastille aussi peut-être ? » les rires continuèrent. André s'approcha d'Oscar, prêt à la suivre au quart de tour. Révolution ou pas, ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans de telles situations et il pouvait presque visualiser les rouages en train de tourner dans sa jolie tête blonde.

Oscar les observait, cherchant à évaluer leurs forces, se demandant s'ils étaient organisés et entrainés, évaluant toutes les possibilités de fuite si toutefois ils étaient plus forts qu'eux. Certes ils étaient plus nombreux, cependant ils empestaient l'alcool de mauvaise qualité, titubaient et n'étaient armés que de leurs piques. Seraient-ils aptes à blesser leurs chevaux ? Oscar avait toujours rechigné à ce que les chevaux de son régiment subissent des blessures qui auraient pu leur être évitées.

« Oh le blondinet, t'as plus de langue ? » tança celui qui semblait être le chef de bande.

Alain aurait pu en rire si la situation n'avait pas été si dangereuse. Il s'était rapproché du général, se mettant de l'autre côté de lui, Oscar étant de l'autre et André derrière elle, aux aguets. Oscar prit alors sa décision, décidant que ces gueux ne représentaient pas une si grande menace que cela. Elle comptabilisa rapidement leurs piques et se dit qu'ils pourraient tenter de leur prendre par surprise ainsi, désarmés, ils ne pourraient plus rien leur faire.

« Le blondinet se demande comment il pourrait te faire ravaler tes paroles à vrai dire, » lança-t-elle crâneuse. « Un bon coup de pique sur le coin de la tête te remettrait sûrement les idées en place ! » menaça-t-elle. André et Alain se regardèrent, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Ils devraient donc récupérer toutes les piques. Le général, voyant ce dialogue silencieux entre les trois compagnons de régiment décida de s'isoler dès qu'ils entreraient en action afin de ne pas les déranger ou se mettre en danger. Dès qu'il aurait saisi leur plan, lui aussi ferait son possible pour les aider.

Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de bouger lorsqu'ils firent pivoter leurs chevaux et ôtèrent d'un geste brusque chacun une pique au plus proche d'eux. Il en restait néanmoins une qui armait le meneur de cette misérable armée d'ivrognes.

« Alors les gars, on fait moins les malins là non ? » railla Alain. Cela rendit le meneur enragé et il fit mine de lever la pique et de la projeter vers Alain.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Oscar sauta au bas de son cheval et retourna la pique qu'elle détenait désormais, plaçant un coup de bâton bien senti dans le ventre de son adversaire. Celui-ci en eut le souffle coupé et en lâcha sa pique, qu'André ayant suivi Oscar, s'empressa de ramasser. Alain les rejoignit, les menaçant de sa pique à son tour.

« Vous finirez tous à la guillotine bande de poudrés ! Aristo ! » Éructèrent-ils tous en commençant à battre en retraite.

« Déguerpissez ! » tonna Oscar. Ils ne se firent pas prier et ainsi, les quatre compagnons de voyage purent reprendre leur route.

Oscar semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Alain et le général discutaient à l'avant, semblant se découvrir suffisamment de points communs pour tenir une conversation. André était silencieux, se disant qu'Oscar devait être à nouveau occupée à se poser mille questions. Elle avait retrouvé des réflexes militaires. Elle avait froidement analysé la situation et trouvé une solution, certes simple, mais d'une efficacité redoutable face aux piètres opposants qu'ils avaient eu face à eux.

Oscar menait son cheval automatiquement, se fiant à la silhouette de son père situé devant elle. Elle se sentait observée par André et lui savait gré de ne pas l'interroger. Elle était satisfaite d'elle, à aucun moment elle ne s'était sérieusement sentie menacée. Sa main n'avait pas tremblé en saisissant la pique qui aurait pu mortellement la blesser. Avec du recul elle réalisait le risque qu'elle avait pris. Et si la pique s'était plantée dans son ventre ? Alors qu'elle venait d'évoquer son désir de maternité auprès d'André ?…

Etait-ce pour autant la vie qu'elle souhaitait désormais suivre ? Après tout, sa carrière était auparavant dédiée à la protection de la famille royale, notamment de la reine. Pour autant elle avait participé au lancement de la révolution dont le but était de les retourner. C'était à la France désormais qu'elle devait obéissance. Elle pourrait aller voir Lafayette à leur arrivée à Paris. Ainsi elle serait fixée sur son sort. Elle savait qu'il était juste, et il devait désormais connaître sa trahison et son plus grand secret. Elle soupira. Elle aurait presque pu regretter son ancienne vie, toutefois, celle-ci manquait cruellement du bonheur qu'André lui procurait désormais. Elle sourit enfin en relevant la tête vers lui. Bien évidemment elle croisa immédiatement le regard émeraude qui était déjà posé sur elle. André était ravi de constater qu'elle semblait avoir solutionné son dilemme seule.

C'est en apercevant de la fumée au loin qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils arrivaient vers Meaux. Alain se retourna et fit un geste vers André qui mena son cheval vers l'avant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Oscar.

« Nous partons en éclaireurs, restez ici et cachez-vous ! » dit Alain, plein d'autorité.

Cela piqua Oscar au vif. « Non mais c'est une plaisanterie ? Depuis quand me donnez-vous des ordres ? » Demanda-t-elle furieuse.

« Depuis que la population française a fait du massacre de nobles son passe-temps favori ! » gronda-t-il. Oscar allait répliquer lorsque la main de son père se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Elle regarda André, comme pour lui demander son avis. Celui-ci lui fit signe de se diriger vers la forêt qu'ils venaient de quitter. Elle leur obéit à tous trois à contre cœur, furieuse qu'ils puissent la croire si faible.

Au bout de deux heures, Oscar parvenait à bout de sa patience et s'apprêtait à monter sur son cheval lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de sabots de chevaux. Elle fut immédiatement sur ses gardes, la main sur le pommeau de son épée, prête à en découdre. Elle sentit soudain une sueur froide : était-elle seulement toujours capable de combattre comme avant ? André, son père et Alain n'avaient-ils pas jugé qu'elle fût trop faible pour mener avec eux la mission d'éclaireur?

Son père était près d'elle, lui aussi prêt à en découdre. Etait-il prêt à se battre ou plutôt, à la défendre ?

Elle ne put pas avoir la réponse à sa question lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette de son cher André.  
Son père et elle sortirent de leur cachette pour venir à leur rencontre.

« Qu'était-ce donc ? » demanda-t-elle tout en examinant son grenadier préféré sous toutes les coutures.

« Un château qui brûle. » lui répondit-il. « Visiblement les brigands que nous avons croisés tantôt n'étaient pas si inoffensifs que cela. ».

Oscar, enfin satisfaite de sa rapide vérification de l'état d'André releva enfin la tête vers lui et écouta attentivement son récit. Le château de Montceau brûlait donc et ses habitants avaient été retrouvés égorgés. Les salles du château avaient été pillées.

« Mais enfin il n'était pas habité par des nobles ! Ils ont dû tuer les domestiques ! C'est un château royal, personne ne devait s'y trouver ! Ils devraient le savoir la famille royale est à Paris, vous me l'avez dit ! » Oscar rageait.

« Oscar, je ne pense pas que tu aies saisi la puissance de la furie des révolutionnaires. Ils ne font plus la moindre différence, ils sont assoiffés de vengeance, ils ont désormais le goût du sang. Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la noblesse ou la royauté est automatiquement ennemis et mis en pièce. » lui expliqua André.

« Et c'est bien pour ça qu'André et moi on vous a laissés en arrière tous les deux. » Ajouta Alain. « Oh ne pensez pas qu'on n'a pas remarqué à quel point ça vous a rendu furieuse, on vous connait trop pour ça, mais c'était pour votre bien, votre père, lui a parfaitement saisi les risques qu'il prend à faire ce voyage. » il stoppa quelques instants pour dévisager le général. « D'ailleurs, mon général, sauf votre respect, je maintiens que vous devriez abandonner cette foutue perruque ! » osa-t-il.

Oscar aurait juré que son père ne pardonnerait jamais tel affront et s'attendait à une colère monumentale de sa part elle faillit s'étrangler de stupeur lorsqu'elle le vit soupirer et l'entendit dire « Vous avez raison, c'est bien trop dangereux. »

Le général ôta sa perruque pour révéler un front assez dégarni et des cheveux gris mi-longs qu'il s'empressa d'attacher. Oscar était médusée, elle ne se souvenait même pas d'un jour où elle ait vu son père sans perruque.

Mais qu'était donc devenu son monde durant ces trois mois ? La folie furieuse s'était-elle vraiment emparée des parisiens ? Des français ? Elle comprenait que la misère dans laquelle pratiquement tous les français étaient plongés puisse provoquer une telle colère, mais cette haine frôlait la folie, et la folie était impossible à raisonner, quant à la stopper …

« Pouvons-nous les aider ? Nous devrions y retourner. » proposa Oscar. Elle avait déjà le pied à l'étrier lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'André sur son épaule, la retenant.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, » dit-il simplement.

« Mais enfin, c'est notre devoir, nous sommes des soldats, ces gens sont dans le besoin, nous pourrions même mener l'enquête et pourchasser ces tueurs ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

Alain intervint à nouveau. « Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas à quel point la situation est dangereuse pour vous. C'est un vrai massacre. »

Oscar les regardait tour à tour, interloquée, puis la colère monta. Doutaient-ils de ses capacités désormais ?

« Vous pensez qu'un peu de sang va m'effrayer ? Mais enfin messieurs, oubliez-vous qui je suis ? J'ai déjà vu des cadavres de personnes qui s'étaient fait égorger, vous pensez quoi ? Que je vais tourner de l'œil en les voyant ?» Oscar avait la rage au ventre, comment osaient-ils ?

« Oscar, ils n'ont pas seulement été égorgés, » commença André en tentant de garder son calme. Oscar prit une grande inspiration ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour maîtriser sa colère. Elle remarqua à quel point André semblait pâle et essoufflé. Bon sang, son cœur ! Cela lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Foutredieu elle s'était pourtant promis de le ménager durant ce voyage ! Et à la première occasion elle lui mettait la pression !

« Mon colonel, quand je vous dis que c'est un massacre, croyez-moi, je pèse mes mots. Si vous y allez, à la seconde même où ils réaliseront qui vous êtes, Prise de la Bastille ou pas, ils vous massacreront, de la même façon, juste pour le symbole. »

« Pouvons-nous éviter la zone ? » demanda Oscar, plus calmée par la fatigue d'André que par le discours d'Alain. Il devait se reposer, il ne fallait pas qu'ils aillent trop loin, mais ils devaient tout de même trouver une auberge. D'un autre côté … Alain ou son père pourraient s'occuper de lui. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie très féminine de rebrousser chemin et d'éviter la zone de Meaux et celle, terriblement masculine de se ruer vers le château en feu et d'aider les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Devrait-elle désormais subir ce combat permanent entre ses deux personnalités ? Ne pourrait-elle jamais trouver un juste milieu ?

« J'aurais bien proposé que nous nous installions ici pour la nuit, mais c'est bien trop proche » dit Alain, le regard tourné vers la fumée qui emplissait toujours l'horizon.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous nous diriger vers Villeneuve le Comte ? » proposa Oscar.

« C'est Villeneuve le Peuple maintenant » railla le général. Oscar se tut, interloquée, ainsi même les noms des villes changeaient. Quel était donc ce monde dans lequel elle s'était réveillée ? Autant elle était parfaitement d'accord sur le fait que les privilèges devaient être abolis, autant cette espèce de chasse aux sorcières la mettait on ne peut plus mal à l'aise. A nouveau elle tourna la tête vers la fumée.

« C'est une bonne idée, j'y connais quelqu'un qui pourra sûrement nous aider» trancha Alain, « Allons-y mais soyons discrets ! » Il ouvrit la marche et le général, ayant lui aussi remarqué l'état d'André décida de la fermer, suivant ce dernier qui se trouvait légèrement en retrait d'Oscar. Il était aux aguets, ne souhaitant pas faire à nouveau une mauvaise rencontre. 


	12. Chapter 12

Au bout d'une demi-journée de trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin et Alain les dirigea, non pas vers une auberge, mais vers une ferme qui était à l'entrée du village. En chemin il leur expliqua qu'il les conduisait chez son cousin qui avait hérité d'une ferme en pays de Brie et qu'il s'y était installé avec femme et enfant et qu'il avait réussi à devenir assez connu dans la région car bien que de petite noblesse, il traitait ses gens correctement.

« Nous voici chez mon cousin, Jules Saguier. » dit-il en mettant pied à terre dans la cours du corps de ferme.

« Hola Jules ?! Es-tu là ? » tonna-t-il signalant leur présence.

« Alain ? » s'étonna son cousin. « Je te pensais toujours à Paris ». Jules regarda les compagnons de route de son cousin et leur fit un geste les invitants à entrer dans sa demeure.

Alain lui expliqua sommairement la situation et présenta ses compagnons de voyage. Il se garda, pour l'instant du moins, d'expliquer la particularité d'Oscar. Jules leur présenta sa fille Pélagie à qui il fit préparer des chambres et ils s'installèrent à table.

« Où est passée Marie ? » demanda Alain.

« Elle est au village, … » Jules se tut, semblant chercher ses mots. « C'est compliqué, les domestiques et les ouvriers agricoles ont quitté le domaine. Marie est allée vendre nos légumes sur le marché du village. »

« Mais enfin tu les as toujours très bien traités, tu les payais grassement, ils étaient logés dans de vraies chambres et pas sur des tas de paille dans l'écurie ! » S'emporta Alain.

Jules soupira. « Pourtant ils sont tous partis, ils voulaient avoir leur propre terre, maintenant qu'ils en ont le droit. C'est compréhensible. Mais ça me laisse dans une sale situation. »

Oscar écoutait, comprenant de moins en moins ce qu'était devenu ce royaume qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle avait, avant beaucoup d'autres, compris que la révolution était inexorable, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle prendrait ces proportions. Elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation au gré de ses propres interrogations et releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit Alain prononcer des mots qu'elle n'aurait pas cru entendre un jour.

« Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de nos uniformes » conclut Alain.

« Quoi ? Mais enfin vous avez perdu l'esprit ? » Elle allait lui servir un hiatus sur l'honneur et le symbole de ces uniformes lorsqu'elle opta pour un autre symbole. « Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce sont les uniformes des soldats qui ont pris le parti du peuple ! » Tempêta-t-elle.

« Les parisiens le savent, sauf que là, on n'est pas à Paris ! » Ok. Il marquait un point.

« Oscar il vous faut en arriver à la même réalisation que moi en ce qui concerne ma perruque, » intervint le général, résigné.

Que son père en arrive à lui faire abandonner son uniforme aurait pu être d'une ironie folle si la situation n'avait été si précaire. Elle baissa les yeux sentant à sa grande honte les larmes monter. Foutredieu mais ce n'était pas le moment ! Depuis quand pleurnichait-elle à la moindre contrariété ? Ceci était le comportement de ces oies de la cour, pas d'un colonel des Gardes Françaises ! Elle sentit la main d'André se poser sur la sienne mais cela ne suffit pas à l'apaiser. Elle envoya valser sa chaise et sortit dans la cour de la ferme après avoir claqué la porte. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il l'avait suivie immédiatement. Elle ne savait même pas où aller et se retrouva instinctivement dans l'écurie. Sur un coup de tête elle décida de seller son cheval. Chevaucher lui ferait le plus grand bien.

« Il est épuisé après la journée qu'on lui a fait faire, » fit une voix dans son dos. Elle soupira et reposa la selle où elle venait de la prendre. Il avait raison. Mais elle refusait de lui accorder cette victoire.

« Eh bien j'en prendrais un autre ! ». Elle s'enfonça dans l'écurie à la recherche d'un autre cheval mais à sa grande déception, elle n'en trouva pas. Elle tapa dans une fourche qui était plantée dans du foin histoire d'éliminer sa frustration mais ne ressentit pas la satisfaction attendue lorsqu'elle tomba à terre. Elle finit par taper du poing contre le mur du fond, ses larmes enfin libérées cascadant le long de ses joues. Elle savait qu'il était toujours là, patient, et au lieu de la réconforter, cela l'enragea encore plus. Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer lorsqu'il avait cette attitude avec elle ! Elle avait beau l'aimer de toutes ses forces, lorsqu'il s'adossait contre un mur, les bras croisés à attendre qu'elle termine son caprice cela la rendait folle de rage ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et fut surprise de le voir fouiller dans l'une des sacoches qu'ils avaient laissées près des chevaux. Il en sortit deux épées.

Oh ce cher André ! Si elle n'avait pas été si en colère, elle aurait pu lui sauter au cou ! Elle se retourna complètement vers lui et attrapa au vol l'épée qu'il lui lançait.

« Viens de calmer en ferraillant, au moins tu n'abimeras pas tes poings ! » Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé sur ce ton. C'était amplement mérité, mais cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il sembla le remarquer et allongea un bras vers elle, attendant qu'elle saisisse la main tendue. Décidemment cet homme lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle le suivit avec une joie mêlée d'un reste de la rage qui venait de la secouer. Il faisait nuit noire, où pouvait-il l'emmener ? Elle eut soudain peur. Ils n'auraient que très peu de lumière. Elle ne s'était pas entrainée sérieusement depuis des mois. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle.

« André ? » dit-elle enfin. « Oui Oscar ? » s'arrêta-t-il en se retournant pour la regarder. Oh elle connaissait cet air-là. Il n'était pas le seul à savoir deviner les pensées des autres. Cet espèce de prétentieux ! Elle ferma les yeux comme pour s'avouer vaincue. « Tu vois bien qu'on ne trouvera pas d'endroit convenable pour ferrailler. » Il haussa un sourcil. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait lui faire dire. Ce n'était pas une question de trouver un endroit convenable. C'était une question de raison. Il était tout à fait déraisonnable de ferrailler en pleine nuit. Comme il était déraisonnable de voyager en uniforme ou avec des tenues de nobles. Ces foutues larmes revinrent à la surface. Foutredieu de foutredieu de bon sang !

Elle le sentit lui prendre l'épée des mains et elle les entendit s'entrechoquer lorsqu'elles tombèrent par terre. Pendant ce temps, il l'attira contre lui et la serra fort. Il la guida ensuite vers l'écurie, qu'ils retraversèrent sans mot, main dans la main, puis ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle où leurs compagnons de voyage et le cousin d'Alain se trouvaient toujours.

« Nous allons nous coucher » annonça André. Ils étaient sur la première marche des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage lorsqu'Oscar fit volteface. « Je vous prie de m'excuser Monsieur Saguier, et je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. » André lui serra la main, à la fois pour l'encourager et pour lui signaler qu'il reprenait le chemin de leur chambre. Il laissait au général et à Alain le soin d'expliquer pourquoi ils partageraient la même chambre.

Oscar le suivait, sans mot, sachant pertinemment que cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas échapper à la discussion. Il lui avait laissé du temps, mais elle ne semblait pas posséder tous les éléments pour réellement apprécier la situation. Elle se disait que naguère, elle n'aurait eu que faire de leur avis et elle aurait pris le chemin du château en feu à bride abattue. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. Au moins aurait-elle eu la réalité crue sous les yeux.

André semblait en colère maintenant. Il se préparait pour la nuit et ses mouvements étaient saccadés. Il ne la regardait pas et Oscar savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait : il était en train de tenter de se calmer afin de ne pas être désobligeant avec elle. Oscar le laissa donc faire, ferma la porte de la chambre et se décida également à se préparer pour la nuit. Elle cherchait du regard où pouvait se trouver la large bassine et la cruche lui permettant de faire une toilette sommaire. Elle releva la tête vers André qui la regardait goguenard.

« Nous sommes logés dans les quartiers des domestiques ma chère, la salle d'eau est commune. » la nargua-t-il. « Eh bien à tout de suite », lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

S'il pensait que cela allait la déstabiliser, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Elle prit un chandelier avec elle et se rendit vers le fond du couloir, son expérience dans l'auberge lui ayant appris que les salles communes s'y situaient généralement et par courtoisie toqua à la porte. Sans réponse, elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle et chercher du regard le bac et la cruche. Elle avait attrapé au passage un tissu dans la chambre et le plongea dans l'eau. Elle se rafraichit le visage et remarqua enfin qu'un miroir était face à elle. Elle s'examina sans complaisance. Le voyage ne lui réussissait pas, elle avait les traits tirés. Ses cheveux méritaient d'être lavés, brossés, peut-être même coupés. Elle remarqua une bosse posée sur le côté. Elle pourrait tuer pour retrouver sa brosse à cheveux, elle se languissait des concoctions miraculeuses de grand-mère pour leur redonner l'éclat qu'ils avaient toujours eu. Elle avait beau avoir tout fait pour être un homme pendant toute sa vie, ses cheveux avaient toujours été l'exception. Elle en avait toujours pris grand soin même si elle ne les coiffait jamais avec l'art caractéristique des nobles dames de Versailles. La seule et unique fois où elle avait revêtu une robe, jusqu'à sa parenthèse de ces trois derniers mois, sa coiffure n'avait pas été une totale réussite. Elle était inconfortable, des mèches rebelles s'échappaient ça et là et elle n'osait presque pas bouger sa tête de peur que tout ne s'écroule.

Elle prit tout de même la brosse, l'examinant plus près du chandelier et décidant que sa propreté était suffisante, passa plusieurs coups vigoureux dans sa chevelure. Le rythme qu'elle prit sembla la calmer. Elle se surprit à compter le nombre de coups de brosse. Comme sa mère et ses sœurs l'avaient toujours fait, elle approchait de la centaine lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Oscar sortit immédiatement de sa transe et se redressa, déposant la brosse là où elle l'avait trouvée. Elle se releva, prête à laisser la place lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur André.

« Je me demandais ce que tu faisais, j'aimerais bien … » il stoppa, ébloui par sa chevelure. « Je te laisse la place » concéda-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle retourna dans leur chambre et décida de revêtir la longue chemise de nuit qui avait tant troublé André quelques jours plus tôt. Elle décida même de tresser ses longs cheveux. Après le coup de brosse qu'ils venaient de subir, elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau emmêlés le lendemain.

« Tu es splendide » fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer. Elle le sentit s'approcher et poser ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer vers lui, le nez dans ses cheveux, humant profondément. « Et tu l'as toujours été d'ailleurs, cheveux au vent, uniforme, chemise, robe de bal, tu peux porter n'importe quoi et tu resteras toujours aussi splendide à mes yeux » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ces murmures, son souffle et sa proximité la mirent dans tous ses états. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté afin de lui offrir sa nuque qu'il inonda de baisers tandis que ses mains remontaient lentement vers sa poitrine pour défaire le lacet retenant la chemise. Il échancra largement la chemise, lui permettant de glisser le long du corps de la belle colonelle pour atteindre le sol. Le souffle court, Oscar ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement dans ses bras pour mieux profiter de ses caresses. « Je me sens tellement femme dans tes bras » arriva-t-elle enfin à lui dire.

« Dans mes bras ou ailleurs, tu es née femme et tu resteras à jamais femme, » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille tandis que ses mains prenaient possession de sa poitrine. Oscar se cambra contre lui en gémissant. « Quoique tu en dises ou fasses ou en penses d'ailleurs. Même avec une épée à la main, même au commandement d'un bataillon entier de soldats. »

N'y tenant plus, Oscar se retourna pour l'embrasser, attrapant fiévreusement les extrémités de sa chemise pour lui faire passer par-dessus la tête et le faire reculer vers leur lit. « Tu es une femme qui a eu l'éducation et la carrière d'un homme, mais tu es une femme, une merveilleuse femme » martela-t-il à nouveau entre chaque baiser, se laissant tomber sur le lit en l'entrainant dans sa chute. 


	13. Chapter 13

Elle aurait mieux fait de rester en bas hier soir plutôt que de céder à l'appel de la chaire. La voilà qui se retrouvait couverte d'un long manteau, bien trop fin d'ailleurs, qui couvrait à peine la robe qu'elle avait été forcée de mettre le matin même. Elle pesta lorsque le vent souleva à nouveau le manteau et s'infiltra pour faire voler les nombreux jupons de la robe. Foutredieu de bon sang de saleté de foutu tissu ! Elle grommela et tenta de coincer un pan de tissu sous la selle du cheval et manqua d'en être déséquilibrée. Et cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'ils étaient partis ! Elle soupira en serrant les dents et pinçant les lèvres. Elle retrouva néanmoins le sourire en croisant le regard amoureux d'André. Elle repensa à la matinée qu'elle venait de passer.

Il avait donc été convenu, et cela lui avait été imposé, qu'elle voyagerait habillée selon sa nature et qu'elle se ferait passer pour l'épouse d'André, accompagnée de son père et de son beau-frère. Les uniformes avaient été jetés dans l'âtre de la cheminée des Saguier le matin même. L'image restait brûlée dans sa rétine. Elle était restée devant la haute cheminée, incapable de détacher son regard du feu.

Alain s'était bien gardé du moindre commentaire désobligeant. Il avait beau ne pas la connaître depuis aussi longtemps que les autres, il savait à quel point ce sacrifice lui coûtait. C'était comme définitivement renoncer à son passé, à sa carrière.

Le général s'approcha de sa fille, oh il pouvait bien l'admettre désormais, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. « Je suis fier de vous Oscar, avec ou sans uniforme, vous resterez un colonel droit et exemplaire ». Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, comme statufiée devant ce qu'elle considérait être l'outrage suprême à sa fonction.

André s'approcha et lui prit la main pour tenter de la diriger vers la chambre où l'attendaient jupons, jupe, chemises et autre corsage. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il soupira et resta auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce que le dernier morceau de tissu se fût consommé dans le feu. De leurs uniformes ne restaient que les boutons dorés qui avaient été arrachés par Pélagie. Il avait été décidé qu'ils les enterreraient dans un coin du jardin à la nuit tombée. Oscar ferma enfin les yeux et soupira, comme résignée.

« Allons-y » dit-elle.

André la suivit sans mot. Il ne se risqua pas à lui proposer son aide pour sa nouvelle transformation. Après trois mois à se vêtir chaque matin de ces vêtements, elle prendrait sûrement mal la moindre proposition d'aide de sa part.

Oscar envoya valser ce qu'elle avait enfilé à la hâte le matin espérant encore pouvoir reprendre la route confortablement. Elle enfila la chemise longue qui devrait lui servir de sous-vêtement à la hâte, la pièce était bien froide maintenant, puis elle regarda d'un air dédaigneux les chaussures qu'on lui avait dégotées, au moins avait-elle évité les sabots...

Un nouveau soupir et elle s'assit sur le lit, enfilant les bas puis la culotte de dentelle. Se redressant, elle prit d'une main le corsage qui allait au-dessus de la chemise et le referma devant elle, commençant à passer les lacets dans les œillères avec une dextérité qui impressionna André. Lui venait de terminer de se préparer et restait là, à la regarder faire, un peu comme s'il découvrait une nouvelle personne.

Une fois le corsage lacé, Oscar se mit à la recherche des jupons et les examina cherchant à en déterminer l'ordre. Elle avait beau avoir porté ce genre de vêtement pendant plusieurs mois, elle se trompait encore. André la vit hésiter, disposer les jupons devant elle, étalés sur le lit et les examiner. Puis elle grommela et les prit les uns après les autres en jurant entre ses dents tandis qu'elle les enfilait. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire, elle ne lui aurait sûrement pas pardonné. Oscar resterait Oscar, quoiqu'on lui fasse porter.

Les jupons enfilés, elle passa enfin la lourde jupe finale et le court gilet qui recouvrait au grand damne d'André le corsage. Elle enfila rapidement les chaussures et se rassit sur le lit afin de tresser ses longs cheveux. Elle avait refusé de porter un bonnet, et puis quoi encore ? Le manteau qu'on lui avait proposé avait une large capuche, il ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Sa coiffure terminée, elle releva la tête pour le découvrir en train de la détailler. L'agacement semblait l'avoir quittée, elle n'osait croiser son regard, soudain timide sous son regard de braise.

« Enfin prête, madame Grandier ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main. Il fut récompensé par une tendre nuance de rose sur ses joues, ce nom dont il venait de l'affubler avait touché son cœur au plus profond, comme elle avait hâte de le porter pour de bon ! Elle attrapa au passage le morceau de tissu qui lui servirait de manteau et accepta sa main tendue. « Prête » dit-elle en voulant ouvrir la porte. Elle fut pourtant surprise de voir qu'André ne la suivait pas et qu'il avait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

« Il te manque quelque chose » lui dit-il tendrement. Oscar écarquilla les yeux. Bon sang se serait-elle encore trompée dans l'ordre des jupons ? Elle parcouru la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un quelconque tissu qu'elle aurait oublié de passer.

« Oscar… » Elle releva la tête vers lui lorsqu'elle ressentit toute l'émotion contenue dans sa voix. André lâcha enfin sa main et se dirigea vers la sacoche qui trônait sur le lit et qu'il avait prévue de prendre avec lui à cheval. Il fouilla dedans et revint vers elle.

« Je l'avais prise avec moi lorsque nous avons quitté Paris à ta recherche. Je … je m'étais promis que je te la donnerais lorsque je t'aurais retrouvée. ». Il tendit à nouveau la main vers elle, grande ouverte. Oscar y découvrit un simple anneau d'argent orné d'une perle. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. « Oh André, »

« C'est bien loin de toutes les bagues de fiançailles que tu as pu voir à Versailles, mais … elle appartenait à ma mère, c'est mon père qui l'a faite. » dit-il gêné.

« Alors elle a plus de valeur à mes yeux que le plus gros de tous les diamants de Versailles, » lui répondit-elle avec tout l'amour et la tendresse dont elle était capable. André lui prit la main et la porta à sa bouche. « Puisque j'ai déjà la bénédiction de ton père … il ne me manque plus que ton accord. »

« Tu sais très bien que tu l'as déjà. » Elle souriait comme il ne l'avait pas vue sourire depuis des mois. Oublié l'agacement de devoir porter une robe. Elle remarqua que sa main tremblait lorsqu'André lui glissa l'anneau au doigt. Il tremblait lui aussi. Elle examina l'anneau de plus près. Il était ravissant, l'argent avait été travaillé pour reproduire des motifs végétaux et la perle marquait le centre d'une fleur. « Elle est magnifique » le rassura-t-elle une nouvelle fois en se blottissant au creux de ses bras.

Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose elle était fiancée à André. Malgré l'absence d'un prêtre pour sanctifier la promesse de mariage qu'ils venaient de se faire, Oscar les considérait comme fiancés.

C'est le bruit de quelqu'un toquant à la porte de la chambre qui les fit revenir sur terre. « Dites donc les tourtereaux, je sais bien que vous devez vous faire passer pour mari et femme mais ne vous sentez pas obligés de faire la nuit de noce juste avant de partir ! » tempêta Alain. « On a de la route ! »

Alors que dans les minutes précédentes elle aurait pu sortir de la chambre comme une furie et lui faire dévaler les escaliers d'un coup de pied bien placé au niveau du fessier, Oscar pouffa de rire, toujours dans les bras d'André. Ce dernier était ravi de la voir réagir ainsi.

Elle se sépara enfin de lui et ouvrir la porte. « Méfiez-vous bien qu'on ne vous prenne au mot, Sergent » lui dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois ce fut André qui pouffa. « Celle-là tu ne l'a pas volée ! » dit-il à Alain, qui restait interdit sur le palier de la chambre tandis que les nouveaux fiancés quittaient la pièce.

Oui, Oscar retrouvait le sourire au simple souvenir de cette matinée. Souvenir qui lui remontait instantanément à l'esprit à chaque fois qu'André entrait dans son champ de vision ou qu'elle revoyait sa bague. Quelque part elle commençait à mieux comprendre les dindes versaillaises qui rougissaient pour un rien ou se mettaient à avoir ces rires de gorge qui l'agaçaient tant autrefois.

Lorsqu'enfin ils mirent pied à terre, le soleil commençait à se coucher mais ils étaient enfin arrivés au terme de leur long périple. Alain avait tenu à éviter les routes les plus directes et ils avaient traversé les forêts d'Armainvilliers pour remonter vers celle de Vincennes. Oscar retrouva son domaine avec joie. Elle avait tremblé de le retrouver pillé et vandalisé mais il semblait que l'aura de « preneuse de la Bastille » l'ait tout de même protégé de la fouge vengeresse des révolutionnaires.

Bon sang ce qu'elle donnerait pour un bon bain chaud préparé par Grand-Mère. Si elle devait un jour continuer à se vêtir ainsi, la première chose qu'elle exigerait serait un tissu bien plus chaud. Et ce fichu vent qui ne faiblissait pas ! Elle était transie de froid et à la limite de claquer des dents. André prit machinalement la bride de son cheval et le conduisit, avec le sien vers l'écurie du domaine.

Alain en fit de même suivit du général. Oscar en profita donc pour monter les marches menant à l'entrée principale. Elle ouvrit grand les portes et appela la gouvernante. « Grand-Mère ? Eh oh ? Grand-Mère ? Il y a quelqu'un ? » Elle s'inquiéta de ne pas obtenir de réponse et sortit retrouver ses compagnons de voyage.

« Personne ne me répond, n'y-a-t-il plus personne ici ? »

« Les domestiques sont tous partis de peur de subir les représailles des révolutionnaires. Seule Grand-Mère est restée ». Expliqua son père.

« Comment ? Vous l'avez laissée seule ici durant tout votre voyage pour me retrouver ? » S'étrangla Oscar les dévisageant les uns après les autres, l'œil accusateur.

« Rassure-toi, Rosalie est venue s'installer auprès d'elle. Elles ont dû partir faire le marché» la rassura André, glissant son bras sous le sien. « Eh bien je préparerai mon bain seule » se renfrogna la jeune femme. « Je vais préparer le feu dans la cheminée de la cuisine, ainsi il sera déjà bien lancé lorsque tu souhaiteras faire chauffer l'eau. » lui proposa le jeune homme.

« Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de faire le feu dans la cheminée de ma chambre dans ce cas ? » l'interrogea-t-elle curieuse. A vrai dire elle ne s'était jamais posé la question de la provenance de la divine eau chaude parfumée de Grand-Mère avant.

« Grand-mère l'a toujours fait dans la cuisine et elle me faisait monter les barriques d'eau. Depuis la cuisine elle y ajoutait les herbes dont tu aimes tant parfumer l'eau de ton bain. »

Oscar se tut, ne sachant quoi répondre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de lui démontrer à quel point sa vie avait été belle et facile comparée à celle d'un domestique. Bon sang combien de fois était-elle rentrée exténuée d'une journée à la caserne exigeant son bain à peine le seuil de la maison franchi ? Combien de barrique devait-il transporter depuis les cuisines vers sa chambre pour la contenter alors qu'il était tout autant, voire plus transis de fatigue qu'elle ? Et pourquoi ne s'était-elle jamais posé la question avant ?

« Ne t'embête pas André, tu es tout aussi fatigué que moi, je me contenterai de la bassine. » dit-elle la voix éteinte. André releva la tête surpris, renoncer à un bon bain chaud n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle grelottait, le manteau qui n'avait de manteau que le nom ne l'avait guère protégée du froid durant leur voyage, elle avait vraiment besoin de se réchauffer.

Au moment où il allait insister à nouveau pour le bain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le général et Alain, ils avaient les bras chargés des provisions que Grand-Mère et Rosalie venaient d'acheter au marché.

« Oscar ! Oh ma petite Oscar ! Tu es vivante et en bonne santé ! Et ! Seigneur Dieu, Oscar ma petite tu portes une robe ? » Grand-Mère restait interdite à la regarder de haut en bas alors qu'elle avait commencé à se précipiter vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Rosalie, les larmes aux yeux assistait aux retrouvailles, ravie de retrouver celle qui avait tant compté à ses yeux et qu'elle avait crue perdue à jamais.

« Oh mon Dieu Oscar ! Qu'est-ce donc là à ton doigt ? » S'époumona Grand-Mère, le doigt tandis vers la compagne de son petit-fils.

« Elle a l'œil fin pour son grand âge » glissa gentiment André à l'oreille d'Oscar. « Si elle t'entend dire ça tu vas te prendre un sacré coup de louche. » lui répondit sa fiancée en souriant.

« Grand-Mère calmez-vous donc un peu » tenta de la raisonner le général. « Nous avons dû les faire passer pour mari et femme pour nous protéger lors de notre trajet, c'est pourquoi Oscar est habillée en femme et qu'elle porte cette bague. »

« Et ils ont sacrément mis le cœur à l'ouvrage » surenchérit Alain qui était resté jusqu'alors muet comme une carpe, assistant aux retrouvailles depuis le pas de la porte.

« Un jour qui ne sera pas fait comme un autre, je vais finir par l'étriper celui-là » grommela Oscar tandis qu'André faisait son possible pour ne pas rire ouvertement.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser Général, » commença Grand-Mère outrée, « mais si mes vieux yeux ne me trahissent pas, je reconnais fort bien cette bague. Jamais mon André ne l'aurait utilisée autrement que sincèrement. »

« Je pense que notre secret est éventé » dit André en prenant doucement la main d'Oscar entre la sienne. « Eh bien soit, allons-y pour une nouvelle salve de cris » l'autorisa la jolie colonelle.

« A vrai dire mon général, Grand-Mère a raison, il ne s'agit pas d'un leurre mais d'une véritable bague de fiançailles. Fiançailles que j'ai proposées à Oscar suite à votre bénédiction, et qu'elle m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter. » Il avait dit cela la tête haute, les yeux brillants de bonheur, comme un défi à quiconque de le contredire.

Là. C'était dit. Advienne que pourra. Le monde sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes puis une cacophonie s'en suivit. Grand-Mère pleurait et fonça les bras en l'air, comme un signe de victoire, vers ses chers petits pour les féliciter. Rosalie … pleurait également, ravie pour ses deux amis et se précipita vers eux également. Alain les regardait avec envie, et admiration. Il en fallait du courage pour l'annoncer comme ça. Comme il aurait aimé être à sa place … enfin non … à leur place. Arg bon sang il ne savait plus …

Le Général restait muet comme une carpe. Alain décida de concentrer son attention sur lui afin de dévier ses pensées. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir compris qu'il avait donné son accord à leur couple. Mais visiblement se retrouver devant le fait accompli était une toute autre histoire. Bon sang il n'allait pas gâcher ce moment tout de même ?

Puis lentement, il vit enfin un sourire poindre sur les lèvres généralement pincées du patriarche des Jarjayes. Il se rendit compte également qu'Oscar, bien que comprimée par les deux autres femmes de l'assemblée, avait elle aussi les yeux rivés vers son père. Elle avait besoin d'entendre et de voir de ses yeux qu'ils avaient sa bénédiction.

« Hola mesdames un peu de calme, vous allez étouffer ma fiancée. Et puis d'ailleurs, personne ne me félicite moi ? Ah bravo !» s'amusa André. Grand-Mère et Rosalie libérèrent enfin Oscar pour le féliciter à son tour, Grand-Mère le serra fort dans ses bras et Rosalie était à ses côtés, lui disant toute sa joie.

Oscar en profita pour aller vers son père qui s'était reculé vers l'entrée de son bureau, il souriait désormais franchement et lui fit signe de le rejoindre à l'intérieur. « Toutes mes félicitations ma fille, vous n'auriez pas pu trouver époux plus aimant ou plus dévoué qu'André ». Il leva doucement sa main vers elle pour la poser délicatement sur sa joue. Oscar se surprit à presque avoir un mouvement de recul tant ce geste avait toujours été accompagné d'une gifle dans le passé. Le général surprit ce très bref instant de doute et en ferma quelques instants les yeux, gêné.

« Ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais vous dire Oscar, car dans cette folie que je vous ai imposée durant des années, vous avez été parfaite, vous avez vraiment été le fils parfait. Mais vous n'en êtes pas moins ma fille. Tandis qu'André … ah ce cher André … » Il stoppa quelques instants, cherchant les mots lui permettant d'exprimer ses pensées. « Il y a quelques jours j'ai fait une proposition à André. Proposition qu'il a refusée d'ailleurs. »

« Comment cela ? Que lui avez-vous proposé ? » Oscar était désormais extrêmement curieuse d'entendre la suite.

« Je lui ai proposé de l'adopter et d'en faire ainsi légalement mon fils. J'ai toujours énormément apprécié André, et cette union avec vous n'est que la conclusion logique à tout cela. » Énonça le général.

Oscar le regarda, clairement dubitative les yeux en fente. « Il n'y a pas six mois de cela vous vouliez me marier à Girodelle pourtant, où était passée votre appréciation de ce cher André à ce moment-là ? » osa-t-elle lui dire, les yeux plongés droits dans les siens. Le général soupira, ayant tout de même l'honnêteté de paraître gêné.

« Il n'y a pas six mois, la Révolution n'avait pas encore eue lieu et je pensais que c'était la solution la plus sûre pour vous. Girodelle s'était engagé à vous protéger et je connais les sentiments qu'il nourrit à votre égard, je sais qu'il vous aurait traitée telle une reine. » Il stoppa, comme perdu. « Désormais, cette solution ne vaut plus rien. Je ne sais même pas où se trouve ce bon Girodelle actuellement pour tout vous dire. » Oscar continuait à le scruter, comme pour le sonder afin de démêler le vrai du faux.

« Je comprends. Mais sachant que vous avez donné votre bénédiction à André me concernant depuis des mois également, » Elle le vit commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour l'interrompre. « Ne le niez pas père, je vous ai entendu tous les deux dans l'écurie ! » Il referma la bouche, comme vaincu. « Je disais donc, si vous avez donné votre accord pour notre union, quel besoin avez-vous d'adopter André ? L'anoblir ne le rendra que plus vulnérable envers les révolutionnaires ! »

« L'adopter en ferait mon héritier, et ni lui ni vous ne perdriez Jarjayes. » Annonça-t-il au bout d'un court silence. « Je n'ai eu que des filles Oscar, vous le savez très bien. Les nouvelles lois révolutionnaires ont décidé qu'en cas d'absence d'héritier mâle, le patrimoine des nobles reviendrait à la nation. Et par les temps qui courent, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, le temps presse donc. »

Oscar resta interdite quelques instants. Oui, évidemment, vu sous cet angle là … « Lui avez-vous donné cette explication ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, il a refusé immédiatement, arguant qu'il était hors de question qu'il vous vole votre héritage. » Dit Monsieur de Jarjayes souriant. « Ce cher André, par-delà la mort il continuera toujours de penser à vous avant de penser à lui-même. » Oscar sourit également. « J'en suis certaine père. Laissez-moi lui en reparler, et nous reviendrons vous voir pour que nous en rediscutions tous les trois. » Offrit-elle à son père.

« C'est entendu… Oscar, je pense sincèrement qu'il nous faut célébrer votre mariage au plus tôt, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'organiser les noces que vous méritez tout deux d'avoir, nous ne pouvons attendre le retour de votre mère et de vos sœurs d'Angleterre, » pressa le général.

Oscar fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Père ? Je me permets une dernière question. Consentez-vous à mon mariage avec André parce que que le fait d'épouser un roturier me protège ? Ou parce que vous appréciez sincèrement André et que vous acceptez notre amour ? »

Le général la regarda le plus sérieusement du monde. « Les deux ma chère fille, les deux ! » puis il se retourna vers la fenêtre donnant sur le parc du domaine de Jarjayes lui signifiant la fin de leur entretien. 


	14. Chapter 14

Oscar profita du calme retrouvé pour demander à Grand-Mère si un manteau digne de ce nom pouvait être trouvé, elle avait laissé ses affaires dans la sacoche de son cheval et souhaitait la récupérer. Grand-Mère lui en trouva rapidement un et elle sortit immédiatement vers l'écurie, la lampe à huile qu'elle tenait dans les mains manqua plusieurs fois de s'éteindre tant le vent continuait à souffler.

Elle chercha un endroit sûr où la déposer, elle devait trouver un endroit stable afin d'éviter la moindre chute de la lampe. L'écurie était propre mais beaucoup de paille, bien trop inflammable, s'y trouvait. Elle finit par la déposer sur un petit meuble dans lequel étaient rangées les brosses servant à bichonner les chevaux. Elle releva la tête se souvenant soudain d'un détail de son enfance. Là, sur cette poutre, André et elle avaient régulièrement mesuré leur taille au fil de leur enfance puis d'une partie de leur adolescence.

« Oscar ? Es-tu là ? » Lui demanda André qui entrait à son tour dans l'écurie. « Je suis là, je regardais le temps s'écouler » lui dit-elle, mystérieuse. Il s'approcha d'elle et la découvrit devant la poutre, traçant tendrement du doigt les différents traits qu'ils y avaient laissé Il sourit, à son tour attendri par ce souvenir. Il l'attira contre son torse et posa son menton sur son épaule.

« J'ai eu beau manger toutes les soupes de Grand-Mère, je n'ai jamais réussi à te rattraper, tu as toujours été plus grand que moi » Dit-elle avec nostalgie, le doigt toujours posé sur la poutre. « J'ai eu beau m'entrainer comme une folle, je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir les mêmes muscles que toi. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai pu t'envier ton corps. » Elle le sentit sourire contre son épaule.

« Mais ce corps est tout à toi maintenant » lui dit-il provocateur. Elle sourit à son tour en se retournant vers lui. « Et je trouve ça très bien d'être légèrement plus grand que toi, regarde à quel point nos deux corps sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre. » lui dit-il l'attirant à nouveau vers lui et calant sa tête sous son menton. « André, tu as froid ! » lui reprocha-t-elle en cherchant sa main.

« J'étais venu t'apporter une couverture, je sais que le manteau qu'on t'a donné n'était pas bien épais. » Oscar secoua la tête cherchant à taire son agacement. « Bon sang André ! » tempêta-t-elle, finalement incapable de se contenir. « Quand prendras-tu soin de toi ? Quand existeras-tu vraiment ? Tu es frigorifié et tu m'apportes une couverture sachant que tu n'as rien d'autre sur toi que ta tenue de voyage ! Tu veux me monter je ne sais combien de barriques d'eau chaude pour me préparer un bain alors que tu es épuisé par cette route bien que tu doives faire attention à toi pour ton cœur. Quand cesseras-tu donc de t'inquiéter pour moi ? Quand comprendras-tu que toi aussi, tu es important et tu mérites le meilleur ? »

André la regarda durant toute sa diatribe réalisant à quel point elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui. « Tu n'es plus mon domestique bon sang ! Tu es mon époux, mon égal, mon seigneur et maître même si l'on en croit les promesses que je devrai te faire à l'église le jour de notre mariage ! »

Le sujet de la conversation déviait légèrement, il attendit calmement qu'elle termine son discours passionné et réalisa qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de récupérer la couverture de ses mains et de la lui passer autour de son corps. Il était sur le point de la déplier pour la couvrir également lorsqu'il fut stoppé dans son élan par son regard à nouveau rageur. « N'y penses même pas ! Tu gardes cette couverture sur toi, je récupère ce que je suis venue chercher et nous rentrons au chaud, les cheminées ont dû être toutes allumées maintenant. « A vos ordre mon colonel » lui dit-il claquant les talons. Elle soupira roulant les yeux au ciel.

« André … je … » Il l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur sa bouche afin de la faire taire.  
« Non ne t'inquiète pas, je te taquinais. Je suis extrêmement touché par ce que tu viens de me dire, mais passer de ce statut de domestique que j'ai toujours connu à celui de ton époux prendra du temps. Ce sont des habitudes ancrées en moi depuis des années que tu me demandes de changer. Cela ne se fera pas en une nuit. »

« J'ai honte tu sais André, de la façon dont je t'ai souvent traité. Honte de cet égoïsme que je ne réalise que maintenant. Bon sang j'ai été une gamine pourrie gâtée, je t'ai imposé tellement de choses, … » elle baissait la tête, n'osant affronter son regard.

« Je les ai acceptées en connaissance de cause. D'une part, comme je te l'ai déjà dit il y a quelques jours, parce que malgré ce que tu sembles toujours croire, vous m'avez toujours très bien traité, et puis … je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis des années ma douce colonelle. » lui dit-il en caressant sa joue.

« Je ne te mérite pas » lui dit-elle, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr que si. Nous avons tous les deux traversé de sacrées épreuves. Nous méritons ce bonheur, l'un comme l'autre. L'un avec l'autre même. »

Elle lui sourit, rassurée et plus amoureuse que jamais. « Allez viens, sinon Grand-Mère va nous faire rentrer à coup de louche ! » Elle prit la sacoche en passant la lanière autour de son cou, attrapa la lampe et prit la direction de la sortie de l'écurie.

« Ca ne serait pas la première fois » lui dit-il en riant et l'entrainant dehors. « C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis prête à renouveler l'expérience. » Elle riait elle aussi et ils coururent aussi vite que possible vers les marches qui menaient à l'entrée principale du bâtiment, se tenant la main comme deux adolescents. 


	15. Chapter 15

Les journées qui suivirent furent dédiées à la préparation du mariage. Comme le père d'Oscar l'avait recommandé, ce serait une affaire très intime. Les De Ponsardin se présentèrent aux grilles du château la veille de l'événement qu'ils n'auraient manqué pour rien au monde. Ils étaient venus avec les meilleurs millésimes de leur production.

Alain fut enchanté de retrouver Amélie, au moins ne serait-il pas seul à célébrer cette union. Quelques rescapés de la Bastille devaient également honorer les futurs mariés de leur présence.

Grand-Mère était restée intransigeante : il était absolument hors de question que les fiancés passent les dernières 24 heures avant le mariage ensembles. C'était une tradition de la famille Grandier et y déroger n'apporterait que le malheur sur le nouveau couple.

Oscar passa donc une grande partie de la veille du mariage en compagnie féminine. Elle put raconter à Rosalie et Grand-Mère ses aventures champenoises, accompagnée des De Ponsardin mère et fille, et toutes participèrent de bon cœur à la préparation du festin prévu le lendemain tandis que les hommes s'attelaient à préparer la grande salle à manger du domaine. Ainsi occupés, la journée passa bien plus vite que prévu.

Grand-Mère était épatée des connaissances culinaires démontrées par Oscar en cuisine. Celle-ci s'était autoproclamée pâtissière de la journée et refusa que quiconque ne l'aide à réaliser le gâteau des mariés.

« Eh bien ma petite, si l'on m'avait dit que je te verrais te lancer dans une telle préparation dans ma cuisine un jour ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! »

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Grand-Mère » la taquina Oscar, s'essuyant les mains sur le tablier qui recouvrait la blouse qu'elle avait passée pour aller avec son pantalon.

Une fois toutes les victuailles prêtes, il fut convenu de les mettre à l'abri dans le cellier extérieur afin qu'elles ne se gâtent pas dans la chaleur de la cuisine. Ainsi il ne suffirait que de les réchauffer sur le large poêle qui trônait dans la cuisine de Grand-Mère le lendemain et le tour serait joué.

Mais maintenant, que faire pour s'occuper ? Sortir dans le parc, c'était risquer de croiser les hommes, et Oscar tenait à respecter la parole donnée à Grand-Mère. Elle ne croyait pas une seconde à cette superstition, mais Grand-Mère l'avait touchée au cœur lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une tradition des Grandier.

« J'ai une idée, » proposa timidement Amélie. « J'ai rapporté la robe que nous avions commencé à coudre, elle était pratiquement finie, j'ai pensé que peut-être vous aimeriez la porter pour le grand jour. ».

Les yeux d'Oscar s'illuminèrent. « Je n'avais rien d'autre à porter que la robe que les Saguier m'ont donnée » leur confia-t-elle. « Montons dans ma chambre, Grand-Mère apporte ton nécessaire à couture et nous allons la terminer pour demain ! »

Rosalie et Amélie ouvrirent la marche en prenant bien soin de vérifier qu'André ne se trouvait pas sur le chemin menant à la chambre d'Oscar avec des gloussements de jeunes filles. Oscar les suivit accompagnée de Madame De Ponsardin, s'amusant de cette mission qu'elles accomplissaient à merveille.

Une fois installée dans sa chambre, Amélie les quitta quelques instants pour aller chercher son précieux colis. Grand-Mère les rejoignit enfin, chargée d'un panier contenant tout ce qu'il fallait pour coudre mais également quelques étoffes qu'il lui restait de son passé de couturière attitrée des demoiselles De Jarjayes.

Rosalie et Grand-Mère s'exclamèrent en découvrant la merveille qui se trouvait protégée par du papier.

« Seigneur Dieu Oscar c'est d'une splendeur ! » dit Rosalie.

Grand-Mère était tant émue que les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Elle était comme tétanisée par l'émotion, ces petits allaient se marier, et avec la bénédiction du Général! C'était absolument inespéré.

La robe se composait d'un jupon de coton ivoire brodé de motifs végétaux argentés et d'une robe qui le découvrait légèrement. La robe était faite d'une lourde et riche étoffe de lin d'un gris légèrement irisé, presque argenté. Des feuilles de chênes y étaient brodées en fil brillant qui les faisait ressortir à chaque fois qu'un rayon de lumière les atteignait.

Les manches de la robe avaient été savamment plissées ce qui leur conférait à la fois simplicité et élégance.

L'étoffe semblait rude à porter mais les broderies qui avaient été faites la rendait presque noble. A la demande de ces dames, Oscar passa la tenue sur elle. Il y eut un silence quasi religieux lorsqu'elle sorti de son cabinet de toilette. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment la porter jusqu'à présent. Encore moins de se voir la porter.

« Eh bien ? » demanda-t-elle enfin pour mettre fin à ce silence.

Sans mot, Grand-Mère lui prit la main pour la diriger vers la psyché qui avait été installée dans sa chambre. Son regard partit du bas de la robe, riche des nombreuses feuilles de chêne et autres glands et remonta vers le haut, la multitude de drapés, que ce soit au niveau de la robe grise ou du jupon blanc ajoutait à la noblesse de la tenue.

Le corset, bien qu'inconfortable était une merveille, mêlant les deux tissus avec leurs broderies. Enfin les manches, délicates originalité fines et plissées de l'ensemble, furent la dernière partie qu'elle détailla avant de prendre enfin un regard plus général.

Elle en fut bouche bée. Était-ce vraiment elle cette splendide jeune femme ?

« Oh ma petite, comme je regrette que Madame ne puisse te voir si belle, » lui dit Grand-Mère, rompant ainsi le silence à son tour.

"Ce n'est pas le plus important tu sais, ce qui compte c'est que je sois unie à André, et que ma mère reste en sécurité là où elle se trouve." Oscar serra tendrement le bras de sa gouvernante. "Bon, et comment allez-vous me coiffer ? Je vous préviens je refuse une coiffure à étage et à plumes!" dit-elle en voulant détendre l'atmosphère, supportant un peu mal de se retrouver le centre d'intérêt.

Et cela fonctionna parfaitement, les unes s'opposant aux autres à ce sujet tout en apportant les touches finales à la somptueuse tenue d'Oscar. Celle-ci s'observait toujours dans le miroir, à la dérobé, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'il s'agissait de son reflet. André serait-il conquis par cette tenue? Grand Dieu venait-elle vraiment de se demander cela? Foutredieu! Elle ramollissait, encore quelques mois et elle n'aurait plus porté le pantalon!

La soirée était bien avancée lorsque la tenue fut enfin prête. Les femmes s'apprêtaient à quitter la chambre afin de préparer le repas et d'en remonter une partie que toutes mangeraient dans la chambre d'Oscar lorsque Grand-Mère interrompit ce mouvement.

"Attendez mesdames, il reste une dernière chose à ajouter à la tenue de notre Oscar" fit-elle, mystérieuse tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le monticule d'étoffes qu'elle avait rapportées toute à l'heure.

"Ferme les yeux ma petite s'il te plait", lui dit-elle avant de dérouler une étoffe tandis qu'Oscar montait les yeux au ciel faisant semblant d'être agacée, mais fermant finalement de bonne grâce ses yeux.

Elle entendit l'étonnement de Rosalie et d'Amélie et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Grand-Mère toucher à ses cheveux.

"Ne bouge pas" lui intima celle-ci, "voilà, tu peux ouvrir tes yeux" lui dit-elle enfin, fière du résultat obtenu.

Oscar en eut le souffle coupé. Grand-Mère venait de lui installer le voile qui lui venait de sa grand-mère maternelle et qui avait depuis été porté par sa mère et toutes ses sœurs le jour de leur mariage.

Les larmes lui montèrent alors qu'elle luttait contre depuis de longues minutes.

"C'est parfait" arriva-t-elle enfin à articuler, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Elle prit sa gouvernante dans ses bras et la serra fort. "Je suis si heureuse de faire bientôt partie de ta famille Grand-Mère, lui glissa-t-elle doucement à l'oreille.

Particulièrement émue par cet aveu, Grand-Mère la réprimanda gentiment "ma Chère Petite, il y a si longtemps que tu en fais déjà partie, et si longtemps que je sais qu'un jour cela sera officiel."

Elles ne se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient seules dans la pièce que lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"Oscar?" fit la voix d'André.

Ne t'avise pas d'ouvrir cette porte petit chenapan !" cria Grand-Mère alors qu'Oscar pouffait de rire, ravie de la distraction.

"Grand-Mère? Mais tu n'es pas en cuisine? Je voulais donner une lettre à Oscar, peux-tu lui remettre de ma part, je la glisse sous la porte, tu vois je ne tente même pas de tricher" dit-il la voix amusée.

"Je la lui donnerai, mais que je ne t'y reprenne plus ou alors je passe la nuit par terre dans cette chambre!" tonna la vieille femme en se penchant pour récupérer la lettre

André rit franchement à la véhémence de son aïeule puis, plus tendrement, "A demain Oscar, passe une bonne nuit" fit-il, la voix chargée d'émotion.

"Bonne nuit André," dit-elle, émue elle aussi tandis qu'elle récupérait la lettre des mains de Grand-Mère. Celle-ci l'aida à ôter sa merveilleuse robe et l'installa sur l'une des bergères du boudoir d'Oscar tandis qu'Oscar retournait se vêtir pour le repas qui arrivait accompagné des rires de Rosalie, d'Amélie et de Madame de Ponsardin 


	16. Chapter 16

Souriante, Oscar regardait le pli que Grand-Mère venait de lui remettre. Elle mourait d'envie de le lire mais elle savait que le repas allait avoir lieu dans sa chambre d'une minute à l'autre. Elle le déposa donc sur son oreiller, suivant d'un doigt l'écriture élégante de son futur époux qui avait tracé son prénom. Elle devait encore écrire son message, ils se l'étaient promis mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver sa robe et devoir la terminer aussi rapidement.

"Grand-Mère? Après le repas pourrais-tu revenir me voir quelques instants et récupérer un message pour André?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Grand-Mère lui sourit avec bienveillance. "Bien sûr ma petite."

Le repas fut joyeux et chaleureux. Toutes étaient heureuses d'avoir contribué à l'organisation d'un tel événement. Grand-Mère était au bord des larmes et se demandait comment elle réussirait à les retenir le lendemain. Ses deux petits allaient enfin officialiser leur amour devant Dieu. Elle l'avait vu grandir au fil des années, elle avait craint pendant longtemps que son cher petit-fils ne s'y brûle les ailes tant leur rang était différent. Elle l'avait vu malheureux, désemparé et triste. A une époque elle l'avait vu désespéré. Elle savait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé, André lui avait vraiment fait peur, surtout lorsqu'elle vit Oscar quitter Jarjayes quelques jours sans même lui jeter un regard.

Et puis les choses s'étaient calmées d'elles-mêmes et la complicité était revenue petit à petit, de plus en plus forte jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade et qu'ils s'aimaient inconditionnellement, ce l'étant certainement avoué.

Rosalie quant à elle souriait également, ravie que ses deux amis puissent enfin vivre leur amour au grand jour. Oh bien entendu elle ne saurait retenir ses larmes demain, c'était une bataille perdue d'avance, mais ce seraient des larmes de bonheur qu'elle verserait avec joie. Elle s'était donné pour mission avec Grand-Mère que la journée soit parfaite. Et tout se déroulait absolument comme prévu. Elles avaient même eu de l'aide inattendue.

Quand enfin elles quittèrent sa chambre, lui interdisant la moindre aide pour tout redescendre en cuisine, Oscar se dirigea vers son lit et prit le pli qui l'avait narguée toute la soirée. Elle le porta à ses lèvres puis se décida à l'ouvrir, confortablement assise sur son lit, le dos calé par un oreiller.

"Ma vie,

Je compte les heures qui me séparent du moment où nous serons enfin unis à jamais. Imagine-tu seulement à quel point j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé ma Douce? Ce jour que j'ai rêvé des milliers de fois ces dernières années, me réveillant avec un sourire amer aux lèvres tant ces rêves m'avaient comblé et tant le réveil m'anéantissait.

Mais demain, oh oui demain cela sera la réalité, je vivrai mon rêve éveillé avec toi à mes côtés, et lorsque je m'éveillerai le surlendemain, tu seras toujours là. Que représentent donc ces quelques heures qui m'empêchent encore de t'appeler ma femme?

Mon Oscar, sais-tu seulement tout ce que tu représentes pour moi? J'ai passé ma vie à tes côtés, ma vie t'appartient et ce bien au-delà de ce qui régit un maître de son serviteur. Je me revois encore, gamin, découvrant cette demoiselle qu'on m'envoyait protéger et réalisant que la demoiselle en question était un vrai garçon manqué, doublé d'une vraie peste.

Et pourtant, déjà à cet instant, tu m'as ébloui. Sais-tu que lorsque tu m'apparus dans les escaliers, un rayon de soleil vint nimber tes merveilleux cheveux d'une aura dorée? J'ai sincèrement cru voir un ange du haut de mes 9 ans. Tu t'es bien vite chargée de me faire réaliser que tu étais en fait un vrai petit démon, sale chipie."

Oscar pouffa de rire, touchée par ses mots et transportée au moment de leur rencontre, il avait raison, elle avait été une parfaite petite peste avec lui, hautaine et condescendante au possible.

"Sais-tu à quel point j'ai pu prier pour qu'il y ait de l'orage durant tous les étés quelques années plus tard? Je me réjouissais au moindre coup de tonnerre, attendant le moment où tu viendrais invariablement me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Je crois que j'ai pratiquement haïs Grand-Mère lorsqu'elle nous l'a interdit. Vois-tu c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi. Ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous venaient de nous être ôtés. Quand tu es partie à l'école des officiers, j'ai mis un mot sur mes sentiments, je t'aimais, déjà. J'avais 15 ans et j'étais presque un homme, fou d'amour pour toi, toi que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Mais peu m'importait, du moment où tu me conservais près de toi.

"Oh André," murmura Oscar.

"Je sais à quoi tu penses et je t'interdis de prendre cette direction. La culpabilité ne te va pas au teint ma chère Oscar."

Oscar sourit à nouveau en dodelinant sa tête, cet André, il ne changerait jamais, il la connaissait par cœur et devinait ses moindres pensées. Et il savait parfaitement quoi dire ou faire pour la consoler.

"La suite, tu la connais ma Douce, à force de patience, et malgré ma folie, tu es enfin venue vers moi et tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Mon Aimée, en tant que serviteur, je suis déjà censé donner ma vie pour la tienne, et crois-moi, je l'ai déjà fait et je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire de le faire. En tant que ton époux, ma Vie, j'en ferai de même, et j'espère que tu me permettras d'aller plus loin. Je sais à quel point tu chéris cette liberté qui est tienne, cette liberté qui a été comme une récompense pour les sacrifices auxquels tu as consenti afin de combler ton père. Je te fais la promesse solennelle ma Chérie de toujours respecter au mieux cette soif de liberté qui est la tienne. Jamais je ne t'obligerai à rester docile dans une maison (notre maison ma Douce, le réalises-tu?) à m'attendre chaque soir.

Je me doute qu'au fond de toi, tu as ces questions qui t'empêchent de vivre pleinement la journée de demain. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de te laisser cette lettre, pour te rassurer. Je respecterai ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit, et si tu le permets, je t'aiderai à y voir clair. Je me doute que ces derniers mois et cette perte de mémoire ont dû être éprouvants pour toi, et pourtant tu t'efforces de ne rien en laisser paraitre. Mais tu devrais savoir depuis tout ce temps que tu ne peux rien me cacher."

Oscar sourit à nouveau, Dieu qu'elle pouvait aimer cet homme.

"Je pourrais continuer des heures à décrire ce que je ressens pour toi, mais il faut que tu te reposes mon Oscar, demain est un grand jour pour nous. Je vais m'endormir en pensant à toi et en sachant que demain, le rêve de ma vie deviendra réalité et que lorsque je te retrouverai enfin, ton père te confiera à moi pour toujours.

Ton André, qui t'aime plus que tout"

Oscar ferma les yeux tout en serrant la lettre d'André contre son cœur. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et prit de quoi écrire sa réponse.

"Mon Amour,

Je viens de finir de lire ta lettre qui m'a réchauffé le cœur. Ce soir, comme de nombreux autres soir, je me demande ce que j'ai pu faire dans une autre vie pour te mériter à mes côtés.

Tu m'écris que tu as cru (très faussement, je dois l'admettre) que j'étais un ange lors de notre première rencontre, mais as-tu seulement réalisé que de nous deux c'était toi l'ange? Tu as toujours veillé sur moi, moi qui ai été d'un égoïsme insensé vis à vis de toi et ce durant de bien trop nombreuses années. Tu sais à quel point j'ai honte de mon comportement avec toi, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion mon Amour. J'aimerais néanmoins que tu réalises à quel point tu m'es précieux.

Précieux par ta tendresse, elle a toujours été là, dans ta voix, dans tes gestes, dans tes paroles, ta voix mon Amour, as-tu seulement idée de l'effet qu'a ta voix sur moi désormais?

Précieux par ta bonté, Seigneur Dieu André j'ai toujours exigé l'impossible de toi et tu me l'apportais avec ce sourire lumineux qui est le tien, quelques fois même avant même que je ne te le réclame.

Précieux par ta droiture et ta franchise avec moi, bien loin de ces serviteurs obséquieux qui pullulent à Versailles, bien loin de ces nobles qui s'aplatissent devant plus titré qu'eux mais qui piétinent sans remords quiconque l'est moins qu'eux. Toi mon Amour tu m'as toujours donné la vérité, si dérangeante soit-elle, j'ai toujours su que ta parole était d'or, tu n'as jamais hésité à me dire la vérité et pour cela je t'en remercie.

Précieux par ton attention, ces gestes qui pourraient être anodins pour les autres mais qui sont tellement chers à mon cœur, ces gestes que j'ai mis tant de temps à remarquer, mais qui sont autant de témoignages de ton amour pour moi.

Précieux par ta loyauté sans pareille, même dans la douleur que je t'ai infligée à mon insu. Cette douleur est désormais la mienne maintenant que j'ai réalisé l'ampleur de la tienne. Et je te promets mon Amour que je passerai ma vie à me faire pardonner en t'aimant plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer. Comment ai-je pu ne pas me rendre compte que cette chimère n'avait aucune commune mesure avec le véritable amour? Etais-je naïve à ce point?

Précieux par cette noblesse qui te caractérise, la vraie noblesse, pas celle des titres, mais celle du cœur. Réalises-tu seulement mon Amour qu'il y a plus de noblesse au fond de ton cœur que dans tout Versailles réuni?

Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment expliqué comment j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ressentais pour toi. Cela s'est réalisé en plusieurs étapes, tu me connais, je suis têtue et quelques fois, même face à l'évidence, je nie en bloc.

La première fois où j'ai réalisé que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour toi, c'était durant ces quelques jours où je m'étais lâchement enfuie, loin de toi. Je pensais que cette douleur lancinante au fond de mon cœur était la colère et l'outrage vis à vis de ton geste. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que cette douleur, c'était finalement la matérialisation de ton absence. Tu me manquais tant. C'est la première fois mon Amour où j'ai réalisé à quel point ta présence m'était précieuse et chère. Mais aussi, à quel point je l'avais prise pour acquis, tellement que je ne te remarquais même plus. Sais-tu que plusieurs fois durant ces quelques jours je t'ai parlé ou posé une question? Pour finalement, et très amèrement d'ailleurs, réaliser que tu n'étais pas là et que c'était de ma faute?

La seconde fois, c'est lorsque je t'ai découvert parmi mes hommes aux Gardes Françaises. Mon cœur n'a su quelle émotion l'emportait ce jour-là, le bonheur incommensurable de te retrouver enfin ou la colère de te voir désobéir?

As-tu senti mon regard sur toi les jours suivants? Ce coup de folie que tu avais eu à mon égard m'avait fait réaliser plusieurs choses, l'une d'entre elles étant cette incroyable force qui est la tienne. Seigneur depuis quand as-tu cette force? Depuis toujours? A mon corps défendant, je me suis surprise plusieurs fois à observer ton corps. Mon valet, mon soldat, mon serviteur, mon palefrenier, mon ami, mon très cher ami d'enfance, ... mon amour? Depuis quand étais-tu si beau? Depuis quand avais-tu ce corps si parfait?

Plusieurs fois je me suis retrouvée les yeux rivés sur ton corps depuis la fenêtre de mon bureau, pour m'écarter rougissante si tu relevais la tête vers moi. Car tu les sentais mes regards, n'est-ce pas?

Le soir où j'ai définitivement rendu les armes, c'est lorsque nous avons été attaqués par la foule parisienne et que Fersen est venu à notre secours. J'étais totalement paniquée de les voir t'entrainer dans leur fureur meurtrière. Il m'avait sauvée et je lui ai hurlé dessus, je lui ai ordonné d'aller te sauver, d'aller sauver Mon André. Je ne l'ai pas réalisé sur le moment, j'étais bien trop terrorisée sur ton sort. Mais bizarrement le sourire de Fersen m'a troublée. Non, pas comme ça. Il m'a troublée parce qu'il était totalement inapproprié dans une telle situation, j'ai vraiment failli en venir aux mains avec lui pour qu'il se remue et aille te chercher, mais il s'est relevé, toujours avec ce sourire et m'a dit "je vais retrouver votre André et vous le rapporter". Quand il est parti, la réalité de mes propres paroles m'est tombée dessus, bien après que lui ai compris la portée de mes paroles. Je t'aimais, oh, comme je t'aimais!

Et maintenant mon Amour, comme toi, je compte les heures qui nous séparent encore. Si je n'avais pas tant de respect pour les traditions de ta famille, je prierais presque pour qu'un orage éclate, mais nous savons tous les deux que la probabilité qu'un orage éclate en plein cœur de l'hiver est assez limitée.

Il me tarde que tu prennes ma main demain, dans tous les sens du terme. Il me tarde d'être vraiment ta femme et de porter ton nom avec fierté.

Ta petite peste adorée"

Oscar embrassa sa lettre et la plia pour la cacheter avec de la cire et attendre la venue de Grand-Mère. Elle patienta en se brossant les cheveux. Elle avait finalement imposé de ne pas les attacher le lendemain mais de les discipliner au maximum, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Lorsque Grand-Mère toqua doucement à sa porte, elle lui donna le pli, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

"Embrasse-le pour moi Grand-Mère, et file te coucher, demain tu es une invitée, il est hors de question que tu te fatigues à quoi que ce soit" lui ordonna-t-elle tendrement.

Grand-Mère osa la serrer dans ses bras et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front.

Oscar ferma la porte de sa chambre et se coucha, son sourire ne la quittant pas. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur sa chambre de jeune fille.

C'était sa dernière nuit de célibataire.

Sa dernière nuit d'homme ?

********** 


	17. Chapter 17

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Malgré la saison d'hiver, ce fut un soleil radieux qui inonda la chambre d'Oscar de sa lumière lorsque Grand-Mère tira les lourds rideaux qui l'empêchait encore de réveiller la future mariée.

Oscar s'étira langoureusement avant de se mettre en position assise, et de laisser Grand-Mère installer un plateau copieusement garni sur son lit.

« Grand-Mère ! » gronda-t-elle, « il me semblait pourtant bien t'avoir interdit le moindre effort aujourd'hui ! »

« Taratata ! » répliqua Grand-Mère, « Je n'aurai laissé à personne d'autre le soin de te réveiller ce jour. »

Oscar lui sourit sachant que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Elle regarda le contenu du plateau et sourit encore plus, une nouvelle lettre d'André s'y trouvait.

« Je vais te laisser prendre ta collation matinale tranquillement, ensuite nous commencerons les préparatifs.

Oscar lui en fut gré, et fonça sur la lettre de son futur époux, curieuse de ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir après l'émouvante missive qu'il lui avait déjà fait parvenir la veille.

« Mon Oscar adorée,

J'espère que tu passes une nuit agréable, cela ne sera sans doute pas le cas me concernant, je me languis de ta présence, trop habitué à désormais passer mes nuits à tes côtés. Ma seule consolation est de me raisonner en réalisant que c'est probablement la dernière nuit où nous serons encore séparés.

Il n'y a pas d'orage ma Douce, ah si seulement j'étais l'un de ces sauvages des Amériques, je tenterais cette danse rituelle dont Fersen nous avait parlé une fois pour déchainer les cieux et te faire te précipiter sous mes draps.

Oh comme j'aimerais que tu sois à mes côtés, la chaleur de ton corps me manque. La douceur de ta peau sous mes mains, le parfum de tes merveilleux cheveux quand tu te blottis dans mes bras, le bleu azuréen de tes yeux lorsque mon regard se perd dans le tien, le velouté de tes lèvres quand nous nous embrassons. Comme j'aimerais que tu sois là tout contre moi afin que je puisse à nouveau te démontrer tout mon amour pour toi.

Comment pourrais-je dormir désormais ? Alors que je viens bien malgré moi de réveiller ce désir insatiable de toi qui fait invariablement tendre mon corps vers le tien ?

Oh ma douce dans quels tourments me plongent ton absence. Fichue tradition familiale ! Si je ne connaissais pas Grand-Mère par cœur j'aurais tenté de venir te rejoindre et couvrir ton merveilleux corps des caresses les plus audacieuses, de laisser courir ma langue le long de ton sein et d'en emprisonner la pointe dans ma bouche. Oh qu'il me tarde notre nuit de noces ! «

Oscar se sentit rougir en lisant ces paroles. Elle vit que l'encre était ensuite différente, il s'était donc écoulé un certain temps avant qu'il ne reprenne l'écriture. Elle sourit, mutine, il lui en avait fallu du temps pour s'en remettre.

« Je sens bien malgré moi le sommeil gagner ce combat, je vais donc céder à Morphée et rêver de toi, en attendant ce moment béni des Dieux où tu t'avanceras vers moi pour ne plus jamais me quitter.

Ton André »

Son cœur s'était emballé à la lecture de cette lettre et elle sentait qu'elle aussi aurait donné cher pour l'avoir près d'elle à cet instant. Bien malgré elle, son corps avait réagi à ses écrits et une toilette serait la bienvenue. Elle replia la lettre d'André et respira à fond plusieurs secondes afin de reprendre le contrôle. Voulait-il sa mort avant même le mariage ?

Elle regarda ensuite l'heure indiquée sur la pendule qui trônait sur le manteau de marbre de la cheminée de sa chambre. Il était définitivement trop tard pour lui répondre, si elle souhaitait faire honneur à la collation préparée par Grand-Mère et ne pas subir son courroux lorsqu'elle reviendrait accompagnée des autres femmes qui s'étaient donné la mission de la préparer pour le mariage.

Elle croqua donc avec délice dans le pain encore tiède qui avait été recouvert de beurre et de la merveilleuse confiture à la fraise pour laquelle André et elle avait souvent bravé les coups de louche dans l'immense garde-manger de la cuisine. Grand-Mère avait même réalisé l'exploit de lui faire une brioche. Seigneur, la vieille dame avait-elle seulement fermé l'œil de la nuit ? La prochaine fois que l'on oserait insinuer qu'elle était entêtée, elle saurait quel exemple donner afin de démontrer qu'il existait des cas bien plus sévères qu'elle !

Une fois ce repas délicieux terminé, elle mit le plateau de côté et se leva afin de se diriger vers la bassine et la cruche d'eau pour faire sa toilette, même si le repas avait quelque peu calmé les ardeurs déclenchées par sa lecture, l'eau froide en aurait définitivement raison !

Au moment où elle allait verser l'eau froide dans la bassine de porcelaine, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et à sa grande surprise un serviteur apparu avec deux larges seaux desquels s'élevait la vapeur caractéristique de l'eau chaude. Grand-Mère suivait avec le drap qui recouvrirait la large bassine de cuivre de sa salle d'eau. Elle avait également avec elle les herbes et pétales de roses séchés qui parfumerait l'eau. Oscar les regardait, interdite. Grand-Mère lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Cette femme était capable des miracles domestiques les plus incroyables. Alors qu'hier encore les domestiques avaient quitté Jarjayes, il semblait qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen d'en faire revenir quelques uns.

Oscar les laissa entrer sans un mot, le premier serviteur sortant de la salle d'eau au moment où un autre frappait à la porte pour apporter de nouveaux seaux. Bientôt la bassine fut pleine et un parfum enchanteur s'en échappa. Grand-Mère sortit une minuscule fiole de l'une de ses innombrables poches et laissa s'écouler quelques gouttes dans le bain.

« C'est une huile précieuse qui nous vient d'Orient. Ta mère et chacune de tes sœurs en a eu dans son bain le jour de son mariage. C'est comme si elles étaient à tes côtés ma chère petite. » lui dit-elle émue.

Oscar fit rapidement les quelques pas qui la séparait de sa gouvernante, bientôt sa Grand-Mère par alliance et la serra contre elle.

« Merci Grand-Mère, tu n'as pas idée à quel point cela me touche. »

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que la gouvernante ne décide de laisser la jeune femme à sa toilette, lui disant qu'elle devait superviser le début de la préparation du repas qu'elles avaient toutes concocté la veille et qui serait donné après la cérémonie.

« Nous reviendrons toutes d'ici une heure pour t'aider à passer ta robe et à te coiffer, prends ton temps et détends-toi » lui dit-elle, avant de fermer la porte de sa salle d'eau.

Oscar ôta la robe de chambre qui recouvrait sa chemise de nuit et la déposa sur un fauteuil où le reste de ses vêtements la rejoignirent. Elle frissonna, la chaleur de la cheminée n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réchauffer cette pièce. Elle entra rapidement dans l'eau chaude et s'étendit en se disant que cette bassine était décidemment bien grande et qu'elle aurait pu convenir à deux personnes. Elle posa finalement sa tête sur le rebord de la bassine et ferma les yeux, soupirant d'aise. Comme elle aurait aimé prendre ce bain avec André … Un léger courant d'air lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Curieuse, elle tourna la tête et découvrit une fenêtre légèrement entrebâillée. Elle plongea son corps un peu plus dans l'eau chaude réconfortante. Brrr qui avait pu oublier cette fenêtre ?

« Oscar ? » fit une voix pleine d'effort derrière la fenêtre.

« André ? Ma parole tu es fou ! As-tu escaladé le chèvrefeuille ? As-tu tellement peu envie de m'épouser que tu risques la mort ? » dit-elle à moitié amusée et à moitié énervée.

« Aucun risque que je loupe notre mariage ma chérie, j'avais juste envie de te parler à défaut de pouvoir te voir et … te toucher. » lui dit-il, la voix un peu plus assurée.

« J'avoue mon cher André que la situation actuelle serait très propice pour que tu me touches, » le provoqua-t-elle, amusée. « N'as-tu pas honte de défier la tradition de ta propre famille alors qu'il ne reste que quelques heures à tenir ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Vile tentatrice » répondit-il. « Je suis là à t'imaginer nue à quelques mètres de moi seulement, ton magnifique corps ruisselant de milliers de gouttes d'eau, et toi tu me proposes de venir te caresser ? » s'indigna-t-il.

« Ce n'est que partie remise mon très cher futur époux », lui répondit-elle tendrement.

« C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin » fit-il, soudain mystérieux.

« André ? » Oscar avait à nouveau tourné la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle était sur le point de sortir de son bain et s'en approcher lorsqu'il continua. « C'est encore tellement irréel pour moi que j'ai eu besoin de venir vérifier que c'était vrai. J'avais besoin de te l'entendre dire. J'ai …» il se stoppa comme incertain.

« Promets-moi ma Douce de relire mes lettres au moindre doute. »

Oscar fut émue de la vulnérabilité qu'elle entendit dans ses paroles. « Je te promets mon amour de te rejoindre à l'autel de la chapelle de Jarjayes d'ici deux heures. Rien au monde ne pourrait m'en empêcher. » jura-t-elle.

Elle entendit le bruissement végétal du chèvrefeuille, l'odeur entêtante aurait certainement pénétré dans la pièce s'ils avaient été à la bonne saison. « Me voici donc rassuré ma Douce, » lui dit-il. « Et je note que je suis invité à prendre un bain avec ma toute nouvelle épouse dès ce soir » la taquina-t-il avant d'entreprendre la descente qui pourrait lui faire remettre les pieds sur terre et filer se préparer de son côté.

« Oh mais j'y compte bien mon cher » sourit Oscar avant de s'emparer de l'éponge déposée sur une petite table et de vigoureusement se frotter. L'heure tournait, ses amies n'allaient plus tarder.

Au moment où elle terminait de se sécher, elle les entendit entrer dans sa chambre. Elle enfila les sous-vêtements préparés pour elle et enfila à nouveau sa robe de chambre. Elle se regarda dans un miroir et sourit devant le spectacle qu'elle offrait. Un rare contraste en effet. Des sous-vêtements blancs et plein de dentelles et autres froufrou sous une robe de chambre on ne peut plus masculine. Elle pouffa de rire en se regardant, paradoxe vivant et symbolique de sa vie actuelle.

Elle rejoignit enfin les femmes qui l'attendaient de l'autre côté afin de l'aider à se vêtir. Le grand moment approchait et elle regarda sa robe avec bonheur. Cette robe était le symbole du renouveau, de l'union de deux mondes.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps il leur fallu mais il lui sembla perdre toute notion de durée. Elle se laissa aller à leurs mains expertes en toute confiance, la tenue ayant déjà été essayée et ajustée la veille. Elle tendit les bras, tourna, se pencha, plia les jambes, tendit les jambes, se releva, retint son souffle lorsque l'on serra le corset, heureuse de constater qu'il était définitivement confortable. Enfin on la fit s'assoir sur la marquise où elle s'étendait habituellement pour boire un verre de vin. Comme les choses avaient changé.

Elle ferma les yeux, soudain submergée par l'émotion. Sa vie allait vraiment changer désormais. Mais à quel point ? Elle s'engageait librement vers une nouvelle vie dans laquelle elle serait indéniablement femme. Femme à qui ne permettrait plus d'exercer le seul métier qu'elle connaissait, femme qui devrait obéissance, femme qui devrait porter des enfants et les élever, épouse. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Etait-elle vraiment capable de consentir à tant de changements pour André ? Que penserait-il d'elle si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Lui ferait-elle honte ? Serait-il capable aller au-delà des critiques qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber ? Seigneur Dieu saurait-t-elle être une bonne épouse ?

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa respiration s'était accélérée, les larmes aux yeux elle se regarda dans le miroir, reprenant pied dans la réalité du moment. Etait-ce vraiment elle cette future mariée ? Cette coiffure qui n'attachait que quelques-unes de ses mèches les plus rebelles élégamment tirées vers l'arrière de sa tête, là où ses amies avaient piqué des perles à défaut de fleurs, inexistantes à cette saison, ou de plumes, ce qu'elle avait formellement refusé. Cette femme qui portait un bustier mettant sa poitrine avantageusement en avant. Poitrine qu'elle avait consciencieusement cachée aux yeux de tous pendant toute sa vie ? Poitrine qu'elle n'avait dévoilée qu'à un seul et unique homme ? Mais là ? Il ne restait pas grand-chose à cacher au final. Bon sang mais que lui avait-il pris ?

Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux. Elle aimait André, elle en était certaine, aussi certaine que l'air lui était indispensable pour vivre. Mais alors pourquoi cette panique ?

« Oscar ? »

« Pardon ? » fit-elle, comprenant que l'on s'adressait à elle.

« Amélie demandait si vous souhaitiez qu'elle apporte son flacon de parfum. » répéta Mme de Ponsardin.

« Non, je vous remercie mais je ne préfère pas. » Elle devait absolument faire taire cette panique. Personne ne devait réaliser à quel point elle était perdue à ce moment précis. Cela était une injure à son amour pour André. Lui qui était venu la trouver tout à l'heure, effrayée qu'elle ait pu changer d'avis.

Les lettres ! Il lui avait dit de relire les lettres.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser quelques instants mesdames ? » leur demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes passées à reprendre un minimum de contenance ?

« Bien sûr ma petite, nous allons jeter un dernier coup d'œil pour le repas. » proposa Grand-Mère.

Au moment où elles sortaient toutes de sa chambre, Oscar eut un sursaut. « Rosalie ? Peux-tu rester s'il te plait ? »

Rosalie se retourna le sourire aux lèvres, ravie de cette demande jusqu'au moment où elle croisa le regard totalement paniqué de son amie. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue si fragile.

Elle ferma la porte de la chambre et s'approcha d'elle. Bien des futures mariées avaient eu ce regard tôt ou tard avant le grand jour. La situation d'Oscar était bien plus particulière, n'ayant jamais été préparée à ce qui allait arriver. Les discours rassurants des mères ou des sœurs aux futures épouses étaient généralement emplis de gêne car ils touchaient à la nuit de noces. Connaissant Oscar et sachant qu'elle passait déjà ses nuits avec André, Rosalie sut instinctivement ce qui chavirait la jeune femme. Sa liberté chérie était menacée.

Elle vit Oscar prendre une grande inspiration. « Rosalie, peux-tu s'il te plait m'apporter les lettres que j'ai déposées sur mon bureau ? » lui dit-elle.

Rosalie s'exécuta et vit Oscar fébrilement les déplier afin relire toutes deux. Sa respiration saccadée sembla se calmer, le trouble disparut de ses yeux et enfin, le sourire revint sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'ai-je donc fait sur cette Terre pour mériter un tel homme ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, de nouveau sereine.

« Oh j'ai bien quelques idées » s'amusa Rosalie. Oscar sourit à nouveau et releva la tête vers elle.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide ma petite brise de printemps » lui dit-elle. « Tout ce que vous voulez Oscar. »

« Cette fois-ci c'est toi qui va m'instruire » déclara-t-elle, décidée.

« Lorsqu'elles se sont mariées, mes sœurs savaient ce vers quoi elles allaient. Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre information à ce sujet. »

« Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez Oscar, je vous promets d'y répondre du mieux que je le pourrai » promis son amie.

« Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer en fait … » le regard d'Oscar se perdit dans le vague. Par quoi commencer ?

« Le commencement ? » offrit Rosalie.

« La cérémonie » … traina Oscar, « je ne sais même pas comment cela se déroule, je ne sais pas quoi dire, à quel moment le dire … Rosalie écarquilla les yeux.

« N'avez-vous pas assisté au mariage de vos sœurs ? »

« Eh bien … pour mes sœurs ainées, j'étais trop jeune pour y avoir réellement prêté attention. Quant aux autres … je … » elle stoppa. Elle déglutit et se décida pour la franchise. « Pour mes plus jeunes sœurs je me suis volontairement détachée de la cérémonie, pour l'une j'étais encore à l'école des officiers, pour l'autre … je n'ai pas voulu prêter attention à quelque chose qui me serait à jamais interdit. »

Rosalie s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main en la serrant. « Votre père va vous conduire à l'autel et le prêtre va demander qui vous donne à André. Il répondra que c'est lui ensuite la cérémonie en elle-même commencera. »

Oscar leva la tête à ses paroles. On allait la « donner » pfff !

Ensuite il y aura des prières, des textes liturgiques qui seront lus. Enfin le prêtre passera à l'échange des consentements, il bénira votre alliance et vous déclarera mariés. Ensuite, cela se déroulera comme un office ordinaire.

Oscar repassa ces informations, bon, rien d'insurmontable n'est-ce pas ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration et plia les lettres d'André, qu'elle glissa dans son corset.

« Crois-tu qu'il soit encore possible de trouver quelque chose pour cacher ça ? » dit-elle désignant sa poitrine du menton. Rosalie comprit son malaise. C'était difficile de passer de vêtements d'hommes à un tel décolleté. Elle avait un corps splendide et sa tenue n'avait absolument rien d'indécent, pour l'époque. Mais elle comprenait parfaitement qu'elle se sente trop peu couverte.

« Vous êtes magnifique Oscar. D'expérience, je sais que l'on craint toujours de trop … en montrer, si je puis dire. Venez près du miroir et vous pourrez constater que ce que vous voyez en plongeant votre regard dans votre décolleté est bien différent de ce que les gens pourront réellement voir. »

Oscar se laissa guider et contempla son reflet. Effectivement, c'était beaucoup moins que ce qu'elle pensait. Néanmoins ça restait très décolleté. Elle n'avait pas de souci avec le fait qu'André la voit ainsi, aucun souci du tout. Mais les autres hommes ?

« Peut-être pouvons-nous glisser une très légère mousseline du même tissu que vos manches ? Il en restait hier soir. » proposa Rosalie.

« Très bonne idée ! » fit la future mariée. Rosalie s'affaira à installer la très fine étoffe qui tranquilliserait son amie et s'écarta, la laissant juger du résultat.

« Merci Rosalie, j'avais besoin d'être rassurée. » lui dit-elle en serrant à son tour sa main. « Peux-tu s'il te plait demander à Grand-Mère de donner le signal du départ à tous puis de monter mettre mon voile ? »

« Bien sûr » fit cette dernière, laissant la future épouse seule quelques instants.

Quand Grand-Mère arriva, elle vit Oscar debout à quelques mètres des fenêtres. Celle-ci se retourna à son arrivée.

« Grand-Mère, est-il également interdit de tenter de le voir par la fenêtre ? »

Celle-ci sourit devant tant d'amour. « Tu le retrouveras dans quelques minutes ma chère petite et ainsi tu deviendras vraiment ma petite fille, qui aurait cru que cela arriverait un jour ? »

« André. André y a toujours cru » fit Oscar, très tendrement tout en portant la main à son cœur, là où se trouvaient ses lettres.

Grand-Mère sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et lui prit la main afin qu'elle s'assoit et qu'elle puisse piquer le voile dans ses cheveux blonds. « Voilà, une magnifique future mariée ! Allons-y ma petite, ton père nous attend en bas, le carrosse est prêt pour te conduire à la chapelle. »

« Oui, allons-y » fit-elle, radieuse. 


	18. Chapter 18

Elle lut une incroyable surprise dans le regard de son père lorsqu'il la découvrit. Un large sourire illumina son visage et il se pencha vers elle comme pour lui confier un secret. « Je ne devrais pas vous le dire ma très chère fille, mais vous êtes, et de loin, la plus ravissante de toutes mes filles. »

Oscar rougit sous le compliment de son père. Elle ne savait que répondre n'étant absolument pas habituée à ce genre de commentaire de sa part.

Il lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à monter dans le carrosse. Elle s'apprêtait à le refuser quand elle réalisa qu'au-delà de la galanterie, ce geste avait surtout pour utilité de vraiment l'aider à monter, elle ne savait même pas où poser son pied tellement les innombrables jupons et jupes de sa robe lui cachaient le marchepied. Il eut été fort inconvenant de les relever pour mieux apprécier la situation.

Elle put enfin prendre place sur la confortable banquette de velours du carrosse, son père en face d'elle, ils se dirigèrent vers la chapelle qui était située vers le fond du parc du domaine de Jarjayes. Le cœur d'Oscar battait la chamade. D'une part parce qu'elle allait enfin être unie devant Dieu avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais également car elle avait peur, une peur viscérale, de se retrouver dans une telle tenue devant les personnes présentes. Grand-Mère lui avait dit des soldats étaient présents. Alain bien entendu, il était le témoin d'André, mais également quelques-uns de ses anciens subordonnés des Gardes Françaises. Il y aurait également Bernard. Et le Docteur Lassonne.

Enfin, le carrosse s'immobilisa, elle aurait préféré que le trajet soit plus long, mais le bruit des sabots des chevaux et des roues sur le gravier de l'allée s'était définitivement arrêté. La porte s'ouvrit et son père sortit le premier, s'assurant d'un regard que la tradition était respectée et que tous avaient déjà pris place dans la chapelle, ne pouvant donc voir la mariée.

Il passa ensuite la tête à travers la porte pour indiquer à Oscar qu'elle pouvait descendre. Il constata que la main qu'il prit dans la sienne pour l'aider à sortir tremblait. Lorsqu'elle passa son bras autour du sien afin qu'il puisse la conduire vers l'entrée de la chapelle et remonter la petite allée menant à l'autel, il posa sa main sur son bras et lui serra. « Un Jarjayes n'a peur de rien ma fille, et en l'occurrence, il n'y a aucune peur à avoir, André prendra bien soin de vous, et vous prendrez de votre côté grand soin de lui, vous faites honneur à notre famille ». Elle ferma les yeux, troublée, ils venaient de pénétrer dans la chapelle et elle devait se faire à la pénombre.

Elle découvrit que la petite chapelle était illuminée d'innombrables chandelles. Les bords de chaque banc étaient décorés d'un fin tissu blanc drapé et mis en valeur par quelques branches de sapin, ce qui donnait un aspect chaleureux à l'ensemble.

Elle sentait les regards sur elle, certains décontenancés, d'autres admiratifs. Les femmes avaient toutes un sourire aux lèvres. Elle déglutit péniblement. « Concentrez-vous sur André » lui conseilla son père. « Savez-vous qu'il a accepté mon offre ce matin ? »

Emue, elle le regarda, particulièrement touchée par cette information à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Ils stoppèrent quelques secondes. « Vous aurez son nom, nous avons réussi à trouver une façon légale pour qu'il le garde, mais Jarjayes restera votre propriété, à tous les deux. »

Oscar était ravie. Elle serra à son tour le bras de son père et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'autel. Son regard remonta lentement l'allée, jusqu'à lui, et elle eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle découvrit son André. Il la mangeait du regard, mais un reste d'inquiétude s'y devinait encore. Elle lui réserva son plus beau sourire afin de le rassurer et son père et elle s'avancèrent enfin.

André avait un habit particulièrement seyant. Grand-Mère avait dû s'en mêler car sa tenue était totalement assortie à la sienne. André portait une culotte blanche et était recouvert d'un manteau gris avec des broderies argentées. Jamais il ne la quitta des yeux et elle sentit les larmes monter aux siens tellement elle était émue. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, le prêtre posa la question rituelle. Son père répondit en libérant sa main et la posant dans celle d'André.

« Je te la donne officiellement devant Dieu André, mais toi comme moi savons pertinemment que tu la chéris et la protèges déjà depuis fort longtemps. » dit le général.

« Et je continuerai ainsi toute ma vie » répondit André, refermant ses doigts autour de ceux de sa future épouse.

Oscar rendait grâce à Dieu d'avoir ce voile qui recouvrait son visage. Qu'auraient pensé ses soldats à la voir si émue ? Elle sentit une pression de la main d'André sur la sienne, l'invitant silencieusement à le regarder. Elle se perdit alors dans son regard et toute notion de ce qui les entourait disparut comme par magie. Il n'existait plus que lui, elle, et … éventuellement le prêtre qui était en train de les unir.

Celui-ci commença alors la cérémonie tandis qu'André et Oscar s'agenouillèrent devant l'autel. Les paroles rituelles en latin furent prononcées.

Le Père d'Oscar était à sa gauche ainsi que Rosalie qui faisait office de témoin, Grand-Mère à la droite d'André ainsi qu'Alain représentait le marié.

Oscar serrait la main d'André à la lui broyer, elle retenait les larmes de toutes ses forces le vivant comme la preuve d'une faiblesse.

Le prêtre s'adressa alors à André. « André Grandier, vis accípere Oscar François de Jarjayes. hic præséntem in tuam legítimam uxórem iuxta ritum sanctæ matris Ecclésiæ ? »

« Volo » fut sa réponse, la dévorant du regard, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le prêtre s'adressa ensuite à elle. « Oscar François de Jarjayes vis accípere André Grandier hic præséntem in tuum legítimum marítum iuxta ritum sanctæ matris Ecclésiæ ? »

« Volo », dit-elle, lui rendant son regard de braise.

Le prêtre pris leurs mains droites et les joignis pour ensuite les élever légèrement devant lui prononçant ainsi leur union.

« Ego conjúngo vos in matrimónium. In nómine Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti. Amen. » Il les aspergea ensuite d'eau bénite.

Vint enfin le moment de bénir l'alliance qu'André allait passer au doigt d'Oscar.

« Adjutórium nostrum in nómine Dómini. Qui fecit cælum et terram. Dómine, exáudi oratiónem meam. Et clamor meus ad te véniat. Dóminus vobíscum. Et cum spíritu tuo. Orémus. »

Tous baissèrent la tête pour se joindre à la prière des époux.

« Benedic, Dómine, ánulum hunc, quem nos in tuo nómine benedícimus : ut, quæ eum gestáverit, fidelitátem íntegram suo sponso tenens, in pace et voluntáte tua permáneat, atque in mútua caritáte semper vivat. Per Christum Dóminum nostrum. »

Il aspergeât l'alliance d'eau bénite et dit « In nómine Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti. Amen. »

A ce moment il tendit l'anneau à André. Celui-ci le porta à ses lèvres puis le passa au doigt de sa femme. Celle-ci tremblait d'émotion.

Il leva enfin son voile et plongea vers ses lèvres, scellant leur union devant Dieu et les hommes d'un baiser tendre, mais passionné. « Comme il me tarde de te tenir dans mes bras ce soir » glissa-t-il à son oreille. « André ! Dans une église n'as-tu pas honte ? » s'amusa-t-elle, lui étant reconnaissante de l'avoir sortie de sa torpeur.

Les cloches de la petite chapelle s'ébranlèrent, célébrant l'union que les habitants de Jarjayes attendaient depuis tant d'années. Les nouveaux époux descendirent l'allée une fois que tous leurs invités furent sortis et ceux-ci les accueillirent à grand renfort de cris et d'applaudissements.

« Vive les mariés ! » criaient Rosalie et Amélie, applaudissant à tout rompre.

« Bravo mon gars ! Bravo Colonel ! » s'écriaient de leur côté les quelques soldats qui avaient pu faire le déplacement.

Il était d'une inconvenance folle à cette époque de s'embrasser en public mais Alain ne put s'en empêcher « Allez mon gars, embrasse là ! » cria-t-il aux mariés.

André ne se fit pas prier, à la grande gêne d'Oscar. Gêne qui disparut bien vite sous l'intensité de son baiser. Bon Sang son père allait les assassiner alors qu'ils venaient juste de se marier !

« Allez tout le monde à table maintenant ! » cria Grand-Mère, espérant ainsi détourner l'attention de tous. « Les jeunes mariés nous rattraperons bien assez tôt ! »

Elle se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment que l'on devinait au bout de l'allée, entrainant tout le monde dans son sillon, laissant André et Oscar savourer leurs premières minutes de jeunes mariés. 


	19. Chapter 19

« Si je n'étais pas raisonnable … » laissa trainer André sitôt qu'ils furent hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes.

Amusée, son épouse le regarda et l'encouragea « si tu n'étais pas raisonnable ? que ferais-tu ? »

Elle se sentait fondre sous son regard. Et elle se fichait du repas où on les attendait comme d'une guigne. « Eh bien j'irais inspecter l'intérieur de ce carrosse délaissé avec ma toute nouvelle et très charmante épouse. » lui lança-t-il le regard plein de désir.

« Oh vraiment ? » lui répondit-elle plein de défi dans son attitude, le sourcil haussé et le sourire narquois.

« Absolument » dit-il s'emparant d'elle victorieux, et la passant par-dessus son épaule, courant vers le carrosse.

Elle riait à en perdre haleine. « Andréééééé mais tu es fou ? » cria-t-elle de la voix la plus aigüe qu'elle eut jamais utilisée.

« Absolument, je suis fou de toi » répéta-t-il, la déposant sur la banquette qu'elle avait quitté une heure plus tôt. A nouveau, il la dévorait des yeux. « Laisse-moi te regarder ma chérie. Cette robe … » il secoua la tête. « Veux-tu ma mort ? Avoue-le, tu veux me faire mourir de désir pour toi ? » Il plongea vers elle, la basculant contre l'épais coussin de la banquette.

« André, tu es fou, ils nous attendent. » protesta mollement Oscar.

« Qu'ils attendent » Il n'était pas né celui qui le ferait sortir de ce carrosse alors que sa femme s'y trouvait vêtue de la robe la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Il était en train de l'embrasser tandis que sa main tentait vainement de remonter les jupons pour atteindre ses jambes interminables.

« La peste soit de ces jupons ! » capitula-t-il enfin, contrarié.

« Tout se mérite mon amour » s'amusa Oscar. « Je te promets de les ôter un à un ce soir dans notre chambre, » glissa-t-elle mutine à son oreille. André ferma les yeux. « C'est bien ce que je disais, tu veux me faire mourir de désir ! »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, pleine de tendresse. « Et ne pas pouvoir profiter de cette nouvelle vie avec toi ? Jamais ! » ponctua-t-elle d'un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il lui sourit, éperdu d'amour, puis résigné, l'aida à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et sa coiffure afin de sauver un minimum les apparences.

« Je te promets de te montrer la tenue dans sa version originale lorsque nous serons dans le secret de notre chambre, » fit-elle mystérieuse.

« Oh mais j'y compte bien, Madame Grandier » la charma-t-il portant sa main à ses lèvres. Il soupira enfin, ouvrant la porte du carrosse. « Puisqu'on nous attend … allons-y » soupira-t-il théâtralement.

« Si madame veux bien me permettre de l'aider » dit-il, plongeant révérencieusement la tête et tendant son bras pour l'aider à descendre. « Idiot, André, même quand tu étais à mon service tu n'as jamais fait ça ! » s'amusa Oscar.

« Et me priver de ton merveilleux sourire parce que je t'ai amusée ? Jamais ! » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en ne lâchant jamais sa main. « Allez viens, sinon Alain va nous faire rougir jusqu'à l'année prochaine à notre arrivée ».

« Oh ça, il en est parfaitement capable » dit-elle en lui suivant, « mais pas trop vite s'il te plait, ces chaussures sont une véritable torture » continua-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Est-ce donc là une invitation pour que je vous porte ma chère épouse ? » s'amusa-t-il. Elle lui sourit en secouant la tête. « Absolument pas mon cher époux, je préfère que vous gardiez vos forces pour ce soir. » Et d'un coup, elle leva chaque jambe l'une après l'autre, envoyant valser ses chaussures dans les airs et les rattrapant au vol, commençant à courir en riant vers la demeure ancestrale des Jarjayes.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Oscar Grandier ! » cria-t-il en riant. « Attends un peu que je te rattrape ! »

« Cours toujours mon chéri ! » elle riait comme une petite folle, décidemment cette journée était merveilleuse. Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il la rattrapa enfin et ils stoppèrent tous les deux, à bout de souffle. Elle relevait la tête pour se moquer de son manque de condition physique lorsqu'elle le vit tomber à genoux. Totalement paniquée, elle tomba près de lui dans un monticule de tissu.

« André ! Seigneur Dieu, André ! »

Etait-elle folle ? Comment avait-elle pu oublier sa santé si fragile ! Il tenait sa poitrine, et tentait de prendre de grandes respirations non sans mal.

« Je t'en supplie mon amour, reste ici, je cours chercher le Docteur. » Et elle lâcha ses chaussures voulant se lancer dans un sprint vers la maison quand elle fut retenue par la main d'André qui retenait la sienne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste un point de côté qui a du mal à passer. » voulut-il la rassurer.

« Que je … que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Mais tu plaisantes ? » Elle était furieuse, essentiellement contre elle-même. « Assieds-toi ici, je vais chercher le docteur, quoique tu en dises ! » martela-t-elle.

« Oscar, ma chérie, pas le jour de notre mariage je t'en prie, pas ce jour béni des Dieux », la supplia-t-il, « je t'en prie ».

Elle resta immobile, à le regarder, indécise. Elle secoua la tête, impartiale. « Je refuse de prendre le moindre risque te concernant, c'est absolument hors de question ! » Elle le vit s'affaisser, abattu. Elle resta là quelques instants, tiraillée entre son inquiétude et son envie d'accéder à sa requête.

« Soit. » décida-t-elle finalement. « Rentrons doucement, mais j'exige que le docteur t'examine dans la journée avant son départ, nous lui demanderons discrètement. »

« Merci ma chérie, » lui répondit-il, esquissant un petit sourire. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de son épouse et André s'en voulait de lui avoir causé une telle peine, surtout aujourd'hui.

« Viens, allons-y, » dit-il en glissant amoureusement son bras autour de sa taille et l'entrainant gentiment vers la salle du repas où tous les attendaient. « Ne t'inquiète plus je t'en conjure. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, incrédule « comment peux-tu me demander cela ? Es-tu inconscient du danger que tu cours ? »

Il continuait de sourire, se voulant définitivement rassurant. « Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur, je te le promets, c'était réellement un point de côté. » Il la sentait néanmoins tendue tout contre lui et se maudit de cette faiblesse qui avait gâché ce si beau moment entre eux.

« Faisons-nous une promesse mon Amour, » lui dit alors sa femme en tournant la tête vers lui. « Plus jamais nous ne nous cacherons quoique ce soit »

« Je te le promets » lui répondit-il en scellant ce pacte d'un baiser sur sa joue. « Cela signifie-t-il que tu vas me révéler le secret de cette robe plus tôt que prévu ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Rho toi alors ! Tu ne perds pas une occasion ! » le gronda-t-elle, amusée mais toujours chamboulée.

« Allez viens, avec les gloutons qui sont présents, il ne nous restera rien à manger si nous tardons ».

Et c'est ainsi que bras dessus, bras dessous, ils retrouvèrent leurs invités. Oscar s'empressa, mais avec discrétion, comme elle le lui avait promis, de s'enquérir du docteur Lassonne afin qu'il puisse examiner André en toute quiétude dans le bureau de son père. Les nouvelles furent rassurantes et elle put enfin retrouver un vrai sourire et laisser de côté celui de façade qu'elle affichait depuis leur arrivée dans la salle de bal de Jarjayes.

Ils avaient eu la surprise d'entendre de la musique à leur arrivée. Le Général avait réussi l'exploit de trouver un petit orchestre et les sons du piano, du violon et d'un accordéon se faisaient entendre. Une fois le repas engloutit, Oscar et André durent ouvrir le bal.

Oscar se sentit légèrement troublée d'avoir ainsi tous les regards sur elle. Elle fut bientôt surprise lorsque la main d'André se posa sur sa taille, l'attirant vers lui.

« Mais enfin ? » lui dit-elle, interdite.

« Tu as épousé un roturier ma chère, nous ne dansons pas comme vous. Nos danses sont … beaucoup plus intéressantes que vos menuets » lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Foutredieu, il allait la faire rougir devant tout le monde ce sacripant ! Mais elle devait avouer qu'effectivement, il était très intéressant de se retrouver ainsi blottie contre lui. « Je ne sais pas danser ainsi André, je vais être ridicule » dit-elle inquiète.

« Laisse-moi te guider ma Douce, je t'assure que tu es tout sauf ridicule en ce moment. Tu es la tentation faite femme, voilà ce que tu es » Elle frissonna, son regard la troublait au-delà du raisonnable. « Pose cette main sur mon épaule, laisse-moi prendre l'autre et laisse-toi aller au rythme de la musique. »

Oh c'était vraiment plus qu'intéressant, perdue au fond de la forêt d'émeraude de ses yeux elle perdit tout sens de ce qui les entourait, elle ne vit pas par exemple un Alain rougissant, inviter Amélie, encore moins son père, le digne Général de Jarjaye entrainer Grand-Mère dans cette scandaleuse danse.

Non, rien d'autre que son André n'existait, et c'était très bien comme ça. Oh comme il lui tardait de se retrouver seule avec lui dans le chambre. Serait-il correct de déclarer la fête terminée et d'ordonner à tous de regagner leurs pénates ?

« A quoi penses-tu ? Tu as ton air de Colonel qui prépare une stratégie militaire » lui dit son mari amusé. Elle pouffa de rire, il n'avait pas si tort à vrai dire. « J'étais en train de me demander comment nous débarrasser de tout ce monde afin de nous retrouver seuls ici figure toi ».

Cela amusa encore plus André. « Vraiment ? Et quelle est la stratégie à adopter Colonel de mon cœur ? » Pour peu il lui aurait fait un garde-à-vous en règle ce vaurien. « Moque-toi donc ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas autant envie que moi ? » le provoqua-t-elle.

Il sourit en coin, soudain charmeur, et resserra son étreinte, la projetant encore plus scandaleusement contre lui. « A ton avis ? » lui demanda-t-il guettant l'étincelle de compréhension dans ses yeux.

Elle inspira soudain très vivement en écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Oh il en avait définitivement autant envie qu'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de l'expression de son désir pour elle, sachant bien qu'ils ne pourraient rien y faire pendant encore quelques heures. Bon sang le tocsin ne pouvait-il pas sonner ? Un convive ne pouvait-il pas entrainer tout le monde dehors pour visiter le parc ? « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je me languis de toi » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. « J'en ai une idée assez précise en fait » lui dit-elle réprimant une idée de se frotter à lui. « Cessons cette danse où je ne réponds plus de rien ! » 


	20. Chapter 20

Quand enfin les derniers convives quittèrent le château et que le Général et Grand-Mère se retirèrent dans leur chambre respective, André prit la main de sa femme, les yeux brillants, et la guida vers le majestueux escalier de marbre menant à leur appartement. Elle le suivit, heureuse, tout simplement. Heureuse comme elle l'avait rarement été. Heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été en fait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de leur appartement, André l'ouvrit puis se retourna, la surprenant tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, la faisant pouffer de rire.

« Il n'est pas dit que je n'aurai pas respecté la tradition jusqu'au bout ! » dit-il en la déposant de l'autre côté du seuil. « Je pense que les mauvais esprits de l'antiquité nous laisseront définitivement en paix maintenant, je me sens rassurée. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Je vous sens moqueuse Madame Grandier, mais il était hors de question de prendre le moindre risque pour notre avenir ma très chère épouse. » lui dit-il révérencieux.

« Eh bien, et maintenant très cher époux ? Quel est le programme ? » minauda-t-elle.

Il la dévorait du regard, lui laissant peu de doute sur ses intentions. A nouveau, il lui prit la main et la guida vers la salle d'eau dans laquelle elle avait pris son bain le matin même. « Il me semble que tu m'as promis un bain ce matin ».

Elle eut la surprise de découvrir que la cuve de cuivre était déjà remplie d'une eau chaude à souhait embaumant la rose. André se retourna vers elle, ravi de son effet, Il ôta son manteau et le déposa sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté de lui et retourna dans la chambre pour attiser le feu qui la réchauffait. L'eau avait beau être chaude, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum et … d'y passer un certain temps, autant profiter de la chaleur de la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Oscar était restée dans la salle d'eau et s'était approchée de la coiffeuse qui était surmontée d'un miroir. Elle s'évertuait à ôter les pics qui maintenaient sa chevelure rebelle un minimum en place. André revint lui prêter main forte, se glissa dans son dos, et lui murmura à l'oreille, tout en ôtant le reste des pics : « Si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tour, je crois bien me souvenir d'une autre promesse tout aussi alléchante. Je crois qu'elle avait un rapport avec tous ces jupons, fort seyants d'ailleurs, mais oh combien encombrants. »

Oscar lui sourit, décidément ravie de la tournure des événements. Ses joues étaient roses, ses yeux d'azur brillaient du bonheur qu'elle ressentait d'être enfin officiellement son épouse. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, le regardant grâce au reflet du miroir, sans se retourner.

« Je crois même t'avoir promis de te dévoiler le secret de cette robe » sourit-elle, continuant à ôter les pics, tout en frôlant les mains de son mari.

« Ah mais c'est vrai ça ! » lui dit-il, stoppant son mouvement et restant derrière elle, une main soutenant son menton et l'autre fièrement posé sur sa hanche, soudain curieux. Il l'observait, cherchant quelle surprise elle pourrait lui révéler.

Oscar continuait de le dévisager par miroir interposé, ayant enfin terminé la libération de ses cheveux, les secouant vigoureusement, ce qui leur rendit définitivement leur aspect rebelle.

André continuait de détailler sa robe et Oscar, décidée à l'aider, se retourna vers lui afin de lui faire face.

« Ai-je le droit de te poser des questions pour trouver la réponse à ton énigme ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Ceci l'amusa encore plus. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Très bien …. voyons … caches-tu quelque chose sous cette robe ? »

Oscar pouffa à nouveau. Puis s'agaça d'un coup, en fronçant les sourcils. Bon sang, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait autant pouffé. Elle avait plus pouffé en quelques jours que durant toute sa vie. Ça c'était bon pour les oies versaillaises, celles qui n'avaient que ça à faire de leurs journées. Cela l'avait toujours agacée et voici qu'elle ne pouvait même plus s'en empêcher. Mais après tout … si c'était André qui provoquait cette réaction, que pouvait-elle y faire ? Du moment que cela ne lui arrivait pas en public ?

« Oscar ? » la sortit-il de ses réflexions.

« Eh bien … oui, j'avoue qu'on peut dire en effet que j'ai caché quelque chose sous cette robe » répondit-elle, énigmatique.

« Ah, » fit-il plein d'espoir. « Quelque chose pour moi ? » Oscar lutta pour ne pas pouffer à nouveau … mais finalement, gloussa. N'était-ce pas pire encore ?

« Oscar ? » s'inquiéta André voyant l'amusement et l'agacement batailler sur son visage.

« Pardonne-moi » lui dit-elle, chassant ces pensées de son esprit. « Eh bien, je pense qu'effectivement, c'est quelque chose qui t'es destiné, mais tu le connais déjà. En fait, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai voulu garder que pour toi. » Là. Franchement, si avec ça il ne comprenait pas …

Le regard gourmand d'André parcouru à nouveau sa tenue. Que pour lui uhm ? Lorsque son regard stoppa sur son décolleté, le visage d'Oscar se fit goguenard. Les hommes … tsssss

« Approche-toi », lui dit-elle, tendant sa main vers lui. Il s'empressa d'obéir, prenant la main tendue dans la sienne. Elle la posa sur son cœur, le forçant à serrer ses doigts sur l'étoffe qui protégeait sa poitrine du regard des autres.

« Retire-le » continua-t-elle. Il releva son regard vers elle, presque choqué.

« Mais … ne vais-je pas ruiner ta tenue ? » s'enquit-il.

« Pas le moins du monde » osa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Confiant, André commença à légèrement tirer le fin tissu et constata à sa grande surprise qu'à aucun moment il n'avait été cousu au reste du corsage. Ce qu'il découvrit le troubla infiniment.

Il avait toujours trouvé Oscar merveilleusement belle. Qu'elle porte son uniforme, ses tenues masculines ou très récemment, sa tenue de serveuse de l'auberge. Mais là, devant lui, c'était comme si l'une de ces parfaites statues de déesses du parc de Versailles venait de prendre vie. Il avait beau déjà l'avoir tenue nue dans ses bras. Il avait beau avoir parcouru son corps de ses mains, de sa bouche, de sa langue… la voir ainsi, si féminine, si belle, et si merveilleusement sienne... Cela lui chavira l'âme au plus profond de lui-même. Il était pétrifié d'amour pour elle.

Oscar, voyant le trouble qui s'était emparé de lui l'attira vers elle, posant sa tête contre son sein et le serrant contre lui, comme on le ferait d'un enfant que l'on veut consoler. Elle recula doucement vers le fauteuil l'entrainant avec lui et s'assit dessus, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait à ses pieds, la serrant de toutes ses forces, l'œil humide.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas mon amour, » lui dit-elle enfin, rompant le silence quasi religieux qui s'était instauré.

Cela lui fit relever la tête. « Ce qui ne va pas ? Mais enfin tu plaisantes ? » Il souriait tout en pleurant. « Oscar, pour la première fois de ma vie, tout va bien ! Je viens de réaliser qu'à peu de choses près j'ai désormais absolument tout ce que j'ai rêvé avoir un jour. Tu es ma femme ! Tu es ma merveilleuse épouse. Tu m'aimes et tu as accepté de m'épouser. Et tu es … Seigneur Dieu ma chérie as-tu seulement conscience à quel point tu es séduisante ? »

Oscar rougit sous l'avalanche de compliments. Elle n'avait jamais été habituée à de tels compliments et ne savait comment réagir. Cela avait sans nul doute fait partie de l'éducation de ses nombreuses sœurs. Mais sûrement pas de la sienne. Elle opta pour un simple baiser sur sa joue et un « merci » pur et sincère qui ravit André.

Celui-ci lui souriait, la vague d'émotions passée. Il prit sa main pour la relever. « Je pense ma chère qu'il te faut absolument conserver cette tenue, et ce qui te sert à en cacher le plus merveilleux secret. » Elle eut la bonne grâce de sourire en baissant les yeux. « Néanmoins, comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, j'ai bien l'intention de te l'ôter. » Ah …, le regard brûlant de désir était de retour.

Oscar frémit le sentant la frôler et commencer à dénouer les lacets de son corsage. Un à un, tous les éléments de sa tenue tombèrent au sol. Enfin, elle se trouva dans une longue chemise de lin blanc, avec ses bas de soie. Elle frissonna et vit qu'à nouveau le regard d'André était tombé sur sa poitrine. La fraicheur du soir avait fait son effet.

Elle sentit ses joues rosir et voulu changer la donne. « N'as-tu pas l'impression d'être légèrement trop vêtu ? »

Il sourit, l'émeraude de son regard croisant l'océan des siens. « C'est un argument très valable, d'autant que cette eau ne va pas rester chaude indéfiniment. »

Ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements en un temps record, s'avançant enfin, conquérant, vers elle. Il releva la chemise de lin jusqu'à atteindre le lacet qui retenait ses bas, s'empressant de libérer le velours de ses jambes. Ensuite, il défit celui de sa chemise, l'échancrant très largement sur sa poitrine, tellement qu'elle glissa lentement et sensuellement tout le long de son corps, la laissant finalement aussi nue que lui.

« Merveilleuse », murmura-t-il.

Oscar avait la respiration devenue difficile. Elle l'avait déjà vu nu. Elle s'était déjà abandonnée dans ses bras. Il l'avait déjà menée à l'extase. Et pourtant, ce soir avait un goût d'inédit. Quelque chose au fond d'elle se sentait renaitre, quelque chose de nouveau faisait surface. Une envie viscérale de lui appartenir, faisant fi de sa vie jusque-là si farouchement indépendante. L'anneau qui la faisait sienne aux yeux de Dieu lui brûlait presque le doigt tant il lui semblait le symbole parfait de leur union.

« Viens là » lui proposa-t-il, s'installant dans la cuve et l'invitant à le rejoindre en lui offrant son torse comme dossier. 


	21. Chapter 21

Oscar s'étira de toute sa longueur telle la tigresse de la ménagerie de Versailles qu'elle se souvenait avoir vue un jour lorsqu'elle était enfant. D'ailleurs la ménagerie était en bien piteux état la dernière fois qu'elle y était passée. Tout au plus y restaient parqués les éléphants. Le rhinocéros de Louis XV faisait peine à voir. Elle avait entendu dire que les révolutionnaires avaient abattu les rescapés afin de nourrir le peuple. Peut-être était-là un mal pour un bien tant ces animaux lui vrillaient le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle croisait leur regard plein de tristesse.

Elle tourna la tête vers son côté gauche, souriant en voyant la masse de cheveux sombres étalée sur l'oreiller moelleux. Elle regarda ensuite vers les fenêtres, tentant d'estimer l'heure qu'il pouvait être avec la lumière.

Elle souriait toujours, ses joues rosissant légèrement car elle se remémorait la délicieuse nuit qu'elle venait de passer entre les bras de celui qui était désormais son époux. Elle leva doucement sa main gauche et regarda avec joie l'anneau qui symbolisait leur union. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un bras possessif lui ceignit la taille et qu'une bouche chaude vint chuchoter à son oreille.

« Bonjour Madame Grandier »

« Oh que j'aime ça » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

« Tu aimes ton nouveau nom ou ma bouche contre ton oreille ? » la taquina-t-il.

Elle rit doucement. « Les deux à vrai dire ». Il quitta son oreille pour longer sa mâchoire, la piquant de petit baisers pour finalement prendre possession de sa bouche.

Oscar ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à la passion qu'il provoquait en elle. « Je crois que jamais je n'arriverai à me rassasier de toi ». Dit-il posant sa tête sur son cœur.

« C'est plutôt rassurant pour moi de te l'entendre dire » s'amusa-t-elle.

Cela le fit rire. « Comme si c'était mon but... j'ai suffisamment patienté pour que cela arrive enfin et c'est bien trop plaisant pour que cela cesse. »

Ils restèrent quelques instant silencieux, profitant simplement du fait qu'ils pouvaient désormais partager le même lit de façon tout à fait honorable.

« Qu'allons-nous devenir désormais ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

André releva la tête vers elle et se dégagea légèrement de son corps pour l'observer, la tête posée sur son coude. « J'ai l'impression que cela te pose beaucoup de souci depuis que la mémoire t'est revenue. »

« C'est le cas. Avant … tout avait été tracé pour moi par mon père, je n'avais qu'à suivre ses directives, puis celles du Roi ou de la Reine ou du chef des armées … et … de par ta position … tu me suivais. Maintenant … »

« Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu peux faire ce qui t'intéresse vraiment, sans la moindre obligation, sans la moindre contrainte, » dit André, vocalisant ce à quoi elle pensait. « Et quelque part, tu te demandes ce que moi je vais faire par association. » continua-t-il.

Oscar tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. André sentit qu'il se devait de rapidement stopper le train de ses pensées. « Si tu crois que c'est à moi maintenant de prendre en charge ton avenir professionnel tu te trompes lourdement ma chère, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de récupérer cette corvée, tu as usé tes supérieurs jusqu'à la trame avec ton esprit rebelle et aventureux » se moqua-t-il.

Elle eut un léger sourire en coin, roulant les yeux vers le ciel.

« Si tu penses m'avoir encore avec tes provocations très cher époux, sache que je vois clair dans ton jeu ! » lui dit-elle lui tirant la langue.

« Et voilà, même pas respecté par ma propre épouse dès le second jour de notre mariage, c'est du propre ! » lança-t-il faussement scandalisé.

Et voilà, elle riait. « Merci André, » lui dit-elle, lui renversant le dos contre le matelas et se blottissant au creux de ses bras. Elle soupira. « Merci pour tellement de choses en fait. »

« Ah oui ? Quelles choses ? Ça m'intéresse, il me semble que voici venue l'heure de vénérer ton époux » s'amusa-t-il croisant ses deux mains derrière sa tête et attendant, tel un pacha.

« Alors toi ! Tu ne manques pas de culot ! » s'énerva-t-elle pour le principe. Cela amplifia évidemment l'arrogant sourire qu'il affichait.

« Mais j'avoue que tu le mérites ». Elle commença à tendrement caresser son torse, cherchant ses mots. « Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais, je plaisantais » dit-il voulant la rassurer.

Elle sourit. « Eh bien commençons par ça justement, ton extraordinaire attention à mon égard. Je sais que l'un dans l'autre, c'était la mission que t'avait confié mon père en t'engageant à Jarjayes. Devenir mon compagnon de jeux lorsque nous étions enfants, puis mon valet à l'âge adulte. Tu devais être la présence masculine actant du fait que jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurai la même éducation que mes sœurs. Et pourtant … je ne sais pas comment tu as réalisé cet exploit, mais bien qu'ayant toujours eu une attitude et des réactions masculines à mon encontre … jamais tu ne m'as considérée comme un homme. Et tu m'as toujours couverte d'attentions. »

« Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ma Douce ? Tu m'avais déjà ensorcelé. » lui dit-il d'une voix caressante.

Oscar haussa un sourcil. « Moi je suis une sorcière ? c'est nouveau ça ! » André eut la bonne grâce de rire. « Oh, une gentille sorcière ? Allez tiens, une fée si tu préfères. »

Oscar maugréa tout en embrassant son torse « une fée, manquait plus que ça tiens…. »

« Ensuite ? » il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se mette à rire sur sa réflexion, c'était bien trop intéressant de l'entendre chanter ses louanges.

Elle releva la tête, c'est qu'il y prenait goût le bougre ! « Eh bien … » la fente de ses yeux se rétrécit soudain, et un petit sourire pointa. « Cet humour dont je fais régulièrement les frais. Sais-tu que tu es la seule personne vivante à qui je permette de me parler sur ce ton ? »

« Oui, ça j'en ai parfaitement conscience, je te promets néanmoins de ne pas en abuser, et je garde ce pouvoir précieusement », sa main s'empara de la sienne et la monta à sa bouche pour la caresser d'un doux baiser.

« Très sérieusement André, sais-tu que la plupart du temps, quand tu en uses sur moi … bon sang tu m'horripiles parce que je sais parfaitement ce que tu fais, je sais pratiquement tout le temps quand tu vas le faire. Tu as l'œil qui pétille tout d'un coup et quelques fois sans même t'en rendre compte, tu as ce petit sourire et … et bon sang de foutre Dieu j'ai beau le savoir, ça marche tout le temps ! » jura-t-elle.

« Peut-être que moi aussi je t'ai ensorcelé ? » s'amusa-t-il, ravi de voir que durant toutes ces années, elle l'avait finalement observé.

Elle le regarda l'œil mauvais, puis se fit mielleuse. « Ou alors, tu es une fée toi aussi ? » Eh bim ! Un partout, balle au centre, non mais des fois !

« Touché. » consentit-il. « Autre chose ? »

« Eh bien… je dois avouer que … quelques fois ça me faisait du bien que tu me considères comme une femme. Tu t'es toujours adressé à moi au féminin en privé. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela m'était précieux. Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, ces petites attentions que tu avais pour moi, mon chocolat chaud du soir, les capes ou manteaux chauds que tu tenais à ma disposition … »

André était ému. Elle n'en avait jamais rien laissé transparaitre et il avait toujours pensé que cela l'indifférait totalement. Il pensait pourtant la connaître par cœur.

« Le reste … tu le connais déjà, je te l'ai écrit. »

« Eh bien je pense que nous venons de passer à l'heure à laquelle c'est à mon tour de vénérer ma charmante épouse », fit-il enfin, la surprenant totalement.

« André, mais non enfin, tu n'es pas obligé. »

« Ah si ma chère, il est des choses que tu te dois de savoir aussi. Comme l'admiration sans borne que je te voue. Tu es une meneuse d'hommes extraordinaire. Je sais qu'ils t'ont mené la vie dure, mais je crois que tu n'imagines pas à quel point tes hommes te respectent, que ce soit les gardes royales ou les gardes françaises d'ailleurs. Quand les gars de la caserne ont appris que tu étais une femme j'ai cru qu'ils allaient t'ériger un autel telle la déesse Athéna réincarnée. J'ai d'ailleurs failli en corriger certains qui auraient pu se sentir pousser des ailes si tu vois ce que je veux dire » déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

Oscar le regardait, interloquée. « Comment cela ? M'auraient-ils manqué de respect ? »

« Bien au contraire, certains avaient pour objectif de te courtiser figure-toi. »

Oscar rougit. « Allons, n'en rajoute pas ».

« Je n'en rajoute pas ma Douce, et je pense qu'ayant compris ce que nous représentions l'un pour l'autre, ils se sont bien gardé de tout me dire. M'est avis que tu as brisé pas mal de cœurs lorsque tu leur as annoncé que tu m'aimais. » Elle était définitivement toute rouge désormais.

« André enfin … »

« Ah ah ! Je ne fais que commencer, il serait temps, chère Oscar François, que vous appreniez à recevoir des compliments. »

Oscar Fran… ? Non mais ! Il recommençait ! Il osait recommencer ? Et bien sûr, dès qu'elle relèverait la tête il aurait ce regard satisf … bah tiens ! Et voilà, un regard émeraude bien fier de lui !

Il caressa sa joue, lui laissant le temps de se remettre. « J'ai toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre tu prendrais le parti du peuple. Tu as un cœur bien trop noble pour laisser faire les choses sans rien dire. Tu prends le parti de la justice sans la moindre hésitation. Je sais à quel point tu as tenté de raisonner sa Majesté durant toutes ces années, hélas tu n'avais pas la frivolité qui aurait peut-être pu te permettre de prendre l'ascendant sur la Polignac. Tu ne supportes pas l'injustice. »

Elle releva la tête, les yeux dans le vague. André observait la mécanique oscarienne se mettre en route. A quoi pouvait-elle donc penser tout à coup ?

« Tu sais… Je crois que je sais ce que j'aimerais faire de ma vie désormais. »

« Tu veux devenir juge ou avocate ? C'est un peu tard non ? Mais après tout pourquoi pas ? »

« Mais non, idiot, » sourit-elle.

Elle me traite d'idiot et elle sourit … ah bravo !

« J'aimerais corriger une injustice. »

« Dis m'en un peu plus ? »

« Eh bien j'aimerais faciliter l'accès au savoir à tous, roturiers, comme nobles ».

André ne comprenait pas trop. « Mais enfin Oscar, les nobles ont toujours eu accès au savoir ? Toi et moi sommes bien placés pour le savoir, aurais-tu oublié les coups de trique de Monsieur Lemporion lorsque nous n'avions pas appris nos leçons de grammaire ? »

Elle lui sourit de concert « Certes non, j'en ai encore mal aux doigts …. ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais permettre à tous, roturiers ou nobles … hommes ou femmes, d'accéder au même savoir que nous, lire, écrire, compter, en somme, les bases pour s'élever dans la société. »

« Crois-tu sincèrement que des nobles accepteraient de mêler leur progéniture à des roturiers ? » la défia André.

Oscar le regarda, frondeuse. « Mon père l'a bien accepté non ? »

André ferma les yeux quelques secondes en faisant claquer sa langue en même temps. « Tu sais parfaitement que mon cas était exceptionnel. »

Oscar sourit, attendrie maintenant. « Ça je suis volontiers du même avis que toi, tu es définitivement un cas exceptionnel mon amour ». Elle se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi d'autres jeunes hommes et femmes ne pourraient pas bénéficier de la même opportunité que toi. »

« Je dois avouer que c'est un projet qui te ressemble bien, mais je plains d'avance tes élèves, ils vont devoir maintenir une sacrée cadence si tu mènes tes classes comme tes régiments ! »

« Nous verrons bien, ce n'est qu'une idée pour l'instant, je ne sais même pas comment je vais pouvoir la réaliser. » dit-elle soudain pensive.

« Oh mais je te connais, quand tu as une idée dans ta jolie tête, rien ni personne ne peut l'en déloger, ton père en a mordu la poussière plusieurs fois, quoiqu'il en dise » s'amusa le jeune homme. 


	22. Chapter 22

Et ainsi que l'avait prédit André, Oscar s'attela immédiatement à concrétiser son projet. Le plus urgent était de trouver où elle pourrait installer cette école d'un nouveau genre. Il lui fallait trouver un endroit assez grand pour accueillir des élèves, mais pas trop pour ne pas avoir un coût exorbitant. Elle se refusait de demander quoique ce soit à ses élèves. C'est ainsi qu'elle se décida de tout mettre en place à Jarjayes.

D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas combien de jeunes gens seraient intéressés. Elle espérait de tout cœur réussir à convaincre les parents des jeunes filles du voisinage, c'était vraiment un point important pour elle. Elle réalisait à quel point ce qu'elle projetait de mettre en place pourrait sembler inconvenant. Son rêve d'égalité était très fragile. Mêler des jeunes hommes et des jeunes femmes dans une même salle de classe lui semblait normal tant elle y avait été habituée dès son plus jeune âge avec André. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous, loin s'en faut.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait certainement deux classes séparées, si toutefois des jeunes filles se présentaient. Et deux classes nécessiteraient deux professeurs. Elle se refusait d'en parler à André, il lui avait dit vouloir se lancer dans l'élevage de chevaux, elle n'allait pas tout remettre en question. Le connaissant, la moindre allusion à son problème et il laisserait tout tomber dans la seconde. Il multipliait les aller et retours vers la Normandie où il avait tout mis en place et Oscar s'inquiétait de la fatigue que cela occasionnait chez son époux. Elle n'avait pas oublié le malaise qu'il avait eu lors de leur mariage et veillait sur lui encore plus farouchement que Grand-Mère.

Au fil du temps, son projet se fit connaitre aux alentours et elle fut ravie de bientôt voir se présenter de futurs élèves, des jeunes hommes avides de connaissances afin de profiter de ce nouveau monde, et des jeunes femmes, pas forcément toutes en accord avec leur famille, mais heureuses de découvrir la possibilité d'apprendre l'essentiel.

Rien n'étant officiel finalement, Oscar se décida à ne faire qu'une seule classe, en rapportant rapidement bureaux et chaises des chambres inoccupées de ses sœurs. Elle bénit l'esprit de conservation de Grand-Mère lorsqu'elle remit la main sur tout le matériel qui avait été mis à la disposition de son professeur privé lorsqu'il venait lui faire la classe avec André. Elle décida de réquisitionner la salle dans laquelle elle avait passé de longues heures auprès d'André à réciter des leçons et à plancher sur des versions ou des thèmes de latin.

C'est par un beau jour de printemps que sa première classe commença enfin. Au moment d'accueillir ses élèves, elle se surprit à douter du bienfondé de son projet. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Et si elle se révélait être une piètre préceptrice ? Elle savait mener un régiment, mais une classe ? André n'avait pu être présent, il lui avait fait porter un message l'informant qu'il avait préféré rester dormir dans leur domaine normand et qu'il serait de retour dans la journée. Elle lui fut gré de la prévenir et surtout, d'avoir respecté sa demande de se reposer avant chaque longue chevauchée entre la Normandie et Jarjayes. Sa santé s'améliorait mais Oscar restait inquiète et résolue à ne négliger aucun signe qui pourrait annoncer que son état n'était pas bon. Elle lui avait fait jurer qu'il se ménagerait et elle savait que son absence aujourd'hui était une belle preuve de son amour car il aurait très certainement préféré être là à ses côtés et assister aux débuts de son projet. Et pourtant … foutredieu, elle aurait tant donné pour qu'il soit là … lui seul aurait été capable de la rassurer.

Elle eut soudain une inspiration et retourna vivement dans leur appartement à la recherche des précieuses lettres qu'il lui avait écrit la veille de leur mariage. Ne lui avait-il pas dit « en cas de doute, lis les lettres » ? Elle s'assit sur leur lit, les lettres sur son cœur, puis les ouvrit pour les lire. Le sourire revenu sur ses lèvres, elle les replia religieusement, les baisa, puis les redéposa dans le coffre où elle les laissait habituellement. André avait un tel pouvoir sur elle que même absent, ses écrits savaient la raisonner, la calmer, la rassurer.

Oscar se rendit donc dans la salle d'études, salua ses élèves et leur présenta son projet en détail. Plusieurs matières seraient couvertes, en mettant une claire priorité sur la lecture, l'écriture et le calcul. Mais d'autres choses seraient étudiées. Sa seule réelle exigence avec ses élèves était une totale égalité dans les différentes matières enseignées. Ainsi les jeunes filles subirent le même type d'entrainement à l'escrime qu'elle avait jadis fait à Rosalie et les jeunes hommes furent initiés à la cuisine. Mais surtout, au fil des semaines, ils apprirent tous à lire et à écrire ainsi que les bases des mathématiques. Elle leur avait donné libre accès à l'immense bibliothèque du domaine. Ses élèves se montraient ravis de l'enseignement dispensé et le bouche à oreille commençait à faire son effet, de plus en plus de nouveaux élèves se présentaient. Oscar se désolait de ne pouvoir tous les accueillir.

André était extrêmement fier de son travail et écoutait religieusement les récits de ses journées lorsqu'il rentrait à Jarjayes. Leur temps en commun étant de plus en plus rare car l'élevage de chevaux dont il rêvait commençait lui aussi à être connu. Suivant les conseils de son beau-père, il avait engagé un régisseur qui menait son affaire en son absence. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire de fréquents déplacements.

Un soir qu'Oscar se demandait à nouveau si elle ne devrait pas transférer la salle d'étude dans l'immense et vide salle de bal de Jarjayes, André souhaita la raisonner.

« Oscar, tu ne peux pas tous les accueillir, tu es exceptionnelle dans ce nouveau rôle, mais tu ne disposes pas encore du don d'ubiquité ma chérie. Il faudrait d'ailleurs penser à chercher des personnes pour t'assister car une fois les bases acquises, ceux qui en ont les capacités méritent d'aller plus loin et tu ne pourras plus tout gérer ». voulut la rassurer un jour André.

« J'aimerais bien, mais si je disposais de ce don, ça serait pour te retrouver vers les écuries ou la Normandie plutôt que d'ouvrir une nouvelle classe figure-toi ! » lui lança-t-elle un peu plus agressivement qu'elle ne le prévoyait initialement.

André, la connaissant par cœur, ne s'offusqua pas et l'enlaça en l'attirant vers lui, son dos contre son torse, ses mains reposant sur son ventre. « Ma charmante épouse se languirait-elle de moi ? » lui glissa-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

Elle soupira, laissant aller sa tête vers l'arrière, dans le creux de sa nuque. « Evidemment que tu me manques, enfin André ! Nous avons passé notre vie entière l'un auprès de l'autre. C'est différent maintenant … »

« Différent … en moins bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

Oscar ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma, ne trouvant pas les mots. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants puis se tourna vers lui. Elle lui caressa amoureusement la joue. « Certainement pas en moins bien. » Sa tête retrouva le confort de sa nuque. Oh qu'elle y était bien, là elle pouvait ressentir les battements de son cœur, elle pouvait respirer à loisir sa délicieuse odeur.

« C'est différent … » répéta-t-elle. « Je dois m'y habituer je suppose, et c'est bien pour toi, cependant … »

« Oscar, cesse donc de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire clairement, » lui proposa André avec tendresse et fermeté tout à la fois.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, n'osant toujours pas. Cela l'inquiéta d'autant plus. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle regrette leur mariage ?

Lisant l'inquiétude dans le regard de son mari, Oscar se sentit soudain misérable. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ma chérie, je vois bien que cela te ronge, parle-moi je t'en prie » la pressa André.

« Viens par-là » lui dit-elle en l'entrainant à sa suite, le tirant par la main. Elle les dirigea vers les écuries et prépara son cheval, André comprenant qu'il devait en faire de même avec le sien. Elle stoppa soudain, les yeux dans le vague. André le remarqua et comprit ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Aurais-tu préféré que je prépare ton cheval ? » commença-t-il. « Comme avant ? ». Il vit ses épaules s'affaisser.

« Oui … enfin non … » Elle s'arrêta à nouveau et soupira. « Je ne sais plus en fait, c'est bien mon problème. »

Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. « On va à l'étang tous les deux ? » lui proposa-t-il. « Comme avant ? » répéta-t-il sciemment, souriant lorsqu'il vit enfin l'éclat d'un sourire illuminer son visage.

« Oh oui André, allons-y ! »

« Je te propose toutefois une légère variante, » lui dit-il le sourire en coin tandis qu'il descellait son cheval. Il monta ensuite sur celui d'Oscar et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Un sourire encore plus radieux le récompensa, et ils prirent enfin la direction de l'étang qui leur était si cher.

Le dos collé au torse d'André, Oscar se laissait aller au gré des mouvements de son cheval. Comme il était agréable de se retrouver ainsi dans ses bras. Pendant ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, elle se sentait réellement femme. Elle ne ressentait absolument plus le besoin de prendre cette démarche raide et autoritaire qui était jadis sa marque de fabrique. André lui avait fait remarquer une fois que sa voix se faisait plus douce lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. A une époque elle aurait pu lui coller une bonne droite rien qu'avec cette réflexion. Mais cette époque était bien loin désormais. Elle revendiquait toujours la liberté qui était la sienne. Avoir vécu toute sa vie comme un homme ne pourrait jamais disparaitre totalement d'elle. Elle continuait à porter le pantalon, à lâcher des jurons bien sentis de temps en temps. Elle travaillait, avait des responsabilités (et quelles responsabilités ! Quelque part il lui semblait que la future réussite de ses élèves lui incombait !). Elle continuait à aller où bon lui semblait, à chevaucher comme un homme (monter en amazone, elle ? non merci !).

« Nous y voilà » lui dit-il enfin en stoppant le cheval et la laissant descendre avant de la rejoindre.

« Allons voir si notre chêne se porte bien » lui proposa-t-il, l'entrainant à le suivre en la tenant par la main. Elle souriait, désormais bien plus sereine. Il s'assit dos au chêne comme il l'avait déjà fait des milliers de fois et fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'elle prit place entre ses jambes, se blottissant au plus proche de lui.

« Tu avais raison, je me languissais de toi mon amour, » lui souffla-t-elle dans le cou.

« Allez, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse » dit-il en s'enivrant du parfum de ses cheveux.

« J'aime ma nouvelle vie. Notre nouvelle vie. Mais tu me manques. » commença-t-elle lentement. « J'aime ce projet dans lequel tu t'es lancé et dans lequel j'en suis persuadée, tu excelles. » Le débit de sa voix s'accélérait. « J'aime ce projet dans lequel je me suis lancée et qui me permet de donner les clés de leur avenir à de jeunes roturiers, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes. » Elle ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. « J'aime cette liberté que tu me donnes, j'aime cette liberté, qu'ils ne réalisent pas encore, mais qu'ils auront plus tard. J'aime cette liberté que toi, tu as désormais. Tu peux enfin faire ce que tu as toujours voulu faire. » Elle stoppa enfin.

« Mais tu aimerais que l'on passe plus de temps ensembles. » conclut André, resserrant son étreinte autour de son épouse.

« On a passé toute notre vie ensembles et moi je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu m'étais essentiel. Et maintenant que je le sais, aussi ironique que cela puisse paraitre, tu n'es plus là. Et pour une excellente raison. Et je le comprends parfaitement, et je l'accepte. »

« Mais ? » poussa-t-il en souriant contre ses cheveux.

« Mais … je pense que je dois encore faire un petit travail sur moi-même »

André s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. « Comment ça ? »

Elle soupira. « Eh bien c'est assez déconcertant pour moi de ne plus être prise en compte dans les décisions, dans les discussions … »

André tombait des nues, il n'avait absolument rien remarqué. « Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu exactement ? »

« Quand tu es là, c'est toi que tout le monde vient voir pour les instructions, tout comme ils le faisaient avant avec mon père. C'est juste que j'ai été préparée toute ma vie à lui succéder et … »

« Oscar, j'avais refusé la proposition de ton père, je … »

« Je le sais André, il me l'a dit, et cela prouve ta grandeur d'âme mon amour. » Elle se tourna vers lui tout sourire.

« Oscar, je suis perdu, je ne comprends pas où tu souhaites en venir. »

« C'est totalement paradoxal en fait. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, j'aime quand tu es là. Je me languis de toi quand tu es en Normandie, et je suis au même moment si fière de ce que tu y fais. Ce que j'ai du mal à digérer ce sont les regards qui se détournent de moi dans une conversation juste parce que désormais je ne suis que « l'épouse de Monsieur Grandier » ou « Madame la Comtesse ».

André était mortifié. Oscar, sentant qu'elle l'avait déstabilisé, lui caressa la joue « Ne te méprends pas, je suis extrêmement fière d'être Madame Grandier, c'est la partie où l'on cesse de me considérer comme une personne apte à prendre une décision parce que je suis une femme mariée qui me déplait. »

André hocha la tête, retrouvant enfin la respiration qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé avoir stoppée.

« Et je me retrouve à ne pas savoir quoi faire ou dire. Je refuse qu'ils te manquent de respect si je dis quoique ce soit. Mais je t'assure que je bous à chaque fois et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas me mettre en colère. Bon sang je rêve de leur hurler dessus ou d'en attraper un par le col pour le trainer au milieu de la cour et l'embrocher de mon épée. C'est déstabilisant de vouloir continuer certaines tâches que des femmes ne feraient jamais et au même instant me forcer à surveiller tout ce que je peux faire ou dire pour que cela ne te porte pas préjudice. C'est épuisant à vrai dire. »

André la serra à nouveau contre lui, soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait pas péril en la demeure.

« Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux domestiques qui ne savent même pas qui tu es vraiment et ce qu'ils te doivent, » acquiesça-t-il. « Peut-être serait-il bon de le leur rappeler ? » lui proposa-t-il un sourire en coin.

« Comment cela ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, nous pourrions ferrailler tous les deux, comme au bon vieux temps. Ou faire venir les gars de la compagnie B ? Quand ils les auront entendu te donner du « mon Colonel » par ci et par là toute une journée, je pense qu'ils ouvriront les yeux.

Oscar affichait un sourire ravi. « Tout devient si simple quand tu es là. »

« Quoique tu en dises ma chérie, ta vie a entièrement changé il n'y a de cela que quelques mois, il est normal que tu te poses plein de questions et que tu puisses douter de tes réactions. Et je suis extrêmement touché que tu réussisses à dompter ce caractère fougueux qui est le tien pour ma réputation. »

« Je déteste me sentir comme ça » lui avoua-t-elle.

« Ne pourrais-tu pas donner quelques jours de congés à tes élèves ? J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes en Normandie. »

« C'est une merveilleuse idée. » 


	23. Chapter 23

De retour de son escapade normande, Oscar était tout sourire. André et elle avaient passé un moment très agréable. C'est avec fierté qu'il lui avait présenté le résultat de son travail et Oscar était impressionnée par l'excellence démontrée par ses choix et ses actions au fil de la visite.

Elle n'avait pas douté une seconde de la réussite de son projet, mais le voir plutôt que l'imaginer, c'était tout à fait différent. Quelle fierté dans l'émeraude de ses yeux lorsqu'il lui fit faire le tour de l'élevage. Oscar était ravie de le voir si à son aise, si sûr de lui, et buvait ses explications.

Elle fut extrêmement surprise de découvrir quelques soldats portant un uniforme inconnu qui étaient en train d'examiner les juments.

« Mais enfin que font-ils ici ? » demanda-t-elle à son époux, curieuse.

« Ils examinent les juments qui viennent d'aller à la saillie, à priori ils ont eu d'excellent échos de la part du comte de Guignicourt qui m'a cédé les chevaux de son élevage avant de fuir en Angleterre. Il fournissait l'armée et ils souhaitent s'assurer que les conditions sont toujours optimales pour leurs commandes. » expliqua-t-il.

« Mais enfin, tu n'auras jamais suffisamment de chevaux pour l'armée, comment vas-tu faire ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il sourit en la serrant contre lui. Son intérêt et son inquiétude le touchait. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils en sont parfaitement conscients, ils cherchent juste à estimer si les conditions sont réunies pour commander chez nous avec confiance comme ils le faisaient chez le comte de Guignicourt. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, rassurée. « Je suis tellement fière de toi mon amour, » glissa-t-elle à son oreille tandis qu'elle avait confortablement niché sa tête dans son endroit préféré au creux de son cou.

André se sentait pousser des ailes. Il était proche du rêve absolu de sa vie. Il avait épousé la femme qu'il aimait depuis toujours et pouvait enfin vivre de son travail à l'aube d'un monde nouveau pour la France. Oui, vraiment, sa vie approchait la perfection. Oscar semblait s'apaiser dans ses projets également, peut-être n'était-ce pas le moment de lui en parler ? Elle avait vécu une longue période de doute et d'interrogation oscillant entre sa nouvelle vie et l'ancienne. Ou peut-être était-il plus sage de laisser la nature faire son œuvre ?

De retour à Jarjayes, Oscar reprit ses journées d'enseignement auprès de ses élèves, elle se devait de les aider de son mieux et ils le lui rendaient bien.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser certains de ses anciens hommes, des gardes royales ou même de la compagnie B et s'était fait un plaisir de les défier à l'épée devant ses élèves et ses nouveaux domestiques comme lui avait conseillé André. Ah cet André, il avait tant de sagesse. Comme il lui manquait. Mais elle se consolait en se disant que c'était pour la bonne cause, lui aussi avait droit au succès. Et quel succès !

Alain était passé plusieurs fois, s'amusant à l'asticoter la traitant de préceptrice voire de maîtresse d'école. Mais au final, n'était-ce pas son nouveau métier ? Elle transmettait son savoir, préparant au mieux des jeunes gens face au nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à eux. Bien entendu, certaines matières étaient quelque peu inhabituelles puisqu'Oscar imposait que les deux sexes les suivent toutes. L'escrime pour les demoiselles, le piano pour tous, la cuisine pour les jeunes hommes…  
Elle se promenait souvent avec lui le soir, sachant très bien qu'il était là sous les ordres commandés d'André. Elle s'en amusa un jour avec lui mais Alain s'en défendit, avant d'admettre sous l'œil perçant de son ancien colonel, qu'effectivement André lui avait demandé de passer la voir de temps en temps, mais que c'était avec plaisir qu'il s'était acquitté de la tâche.

Oscar était plus que ravie de constater les progrès de ses élèves et certains étaient si avancés qu'elle ne pourrait rien leur enseigner de plus sans priver ses autres élèves de précieuses heures. Elle s'en inquiéta un jour auprès de Rosalie qui lui proposa une solution qu'elle jugea tout à fait intéressante. Bernard recherchait des plumes pour ses écrits. La Révolution lui avait permis de publier maintenant sous son vrai nom et son affaire s'était développée bien au-delà des pamphlets de ses débuts. C'était désormais une vraie gazette, publiée régulièrement, et attendue. Il n'était bien entendu plus menacé par la Bastille. Les érudits qu'ils fréquentait pourraient aider ses protégés et les prendre en apprentissage. Ceci pourrait leur démontrer d'ailleurs au passage qu'une noble pouvait être autre chose qu'une femme prétentieuse et hautaine, faisant fi du petit peuple.

Au fil des mois, Oscar et André continuèrent leurs projets avec succès, l'une faisant ses adieux à ses élèves régulièrement afin qu'ils puissent continuer vers d'autres mentors, l'autre, vendant ses premiers chevaux et se forgeant une belle réputation.

En 1791, Oscar fut bouleversée par l'arrestation de son père qui avait participé à l'organisation et à l'accompagnement de la fuite de la famille royale vers les frontières de l'Est. Le Général, fidèle à ses principes n'avait pu abandonner la monarchie. Il lui avait laissé une longue lettre lui disant tout son amour et sa fierté, expliquant son geste, non par désir de vengeance envers la Révolution, si toutefois le couple royal réussissait à franchir la frontière, mais plutôt pour leur sauver la vie car il pressentait les années terribles que les révolutionnaires allaient faire vivre aux français.

Elle tenta d'obtenir des renseignements auprès de ses amis mais Bernard ne put rien faire car le couple royal avait été arrêté en Lorraine. C'est le cœur brisé qu'elle apprit qu'il avait été sommairement jugé par un tribunal révolutionnaire et guillotiné le jour même sur la place publique de Varennes en pays d'Argonne.

Il avait fallu envoyer de toute urgence chercher André qui se trouvait en Normandie car l'état d'Oscar était préoccupant. Elle avait perdu connaissance à l'immense surprise d'Alain qui s'était chargé de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue si abattue c'était la veille de la prise de la Bastille lorsqu'elle pensait avoir perdu André. Mais pas à ce point, pas une réaction si … féminine, pas une perte de connaissance. Il avait complètement paniqué, totalement désarmé face à la faiblesse inédite qu'Oscar n'avait pu maîtriser. Il avait envoyé un messager de toute urgence vers la Normandie et un autre vers le domicile du docteur Lassonne.

André arriva le lendemain matin, ayant chevauché presque toute la nuit dans un état second. Il ouvrit la porte de leurs appartements et trouva le docteur Lassonne qui refermait justement la porte de leur chambre. Le bon docteur avait un air navré en se retournant, il s'avança, entrainant André vers un fauteuil pour le faire s'assoir.

« Cher Monsieur Grandier, j'ai pu sauver notre chère petite Oscar, elle est toutefois très faible, il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos et de calme. » il stoppa, ne sachant comment lui annoncer. « Je dois néanmoins vous informer que votre épouse portait un enfant et que le choc lui a malheureusement fait perdre. » finit-il dans un murmure. Il craignait également la réaction d'André à cette nouvelle. « Elle ne l'a appris que cette nuit, elle n'en avait absolument pas conscience » crut-il devoir ajouter.

« Je suis désolé que tant de malheurs vous frappent tous les deux. Je vous en conjure, prenez soin de vous également, si elle venait à vous perdre vous aussi, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Je lui ai donné un remède qui devrait la faire dormir jusqu'à demain midi. Si vous souhaitez en prendre un peu, j'ai laissé des instructions à la gouvernante. » dit-il en guise de congé avant de descendre trouver Grand-Mère qui s'était effondrée en larmes, et dont l'état l'inquiétait également.

André resta hébété de longues minutes dans le fauteuil, les larmes coulants le long de ses joues. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Ils avaient pratiquement sacrifié leurs vies pour la liberté du peuple français, c'était injuste !

Il eut une bouffée de colère à l'encontre du Général, mais que ne s'était-il résigné aux temps nouveaux ! C'était de sa faute si Oscar avait perdu son bébé, leur bébé ! Cet enfant devait être le paroxysme de leur bonheur ! Oscar … il devait la trouver, la tenir contre lui. Seigneur Dieu elle devait tant souffrir, son père et maintenant leur enfant…

Il se leva pour s'approcher de la commode où de l'eau et des linges étaient disponibles afin d'effacer au mieux ses larmes. Il devait être fort pour son épouse. Il se sentit même honteux des pensées qu'il avait eues envers le Général. Il prit une forte inspiration et entra dans leur chambre. Elle était là, fragile comme jamais, pâle comme la mort, couchée au centre du lit, les bras au-dessus des draps, alignés le long de son corps. Il s'allongea près d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant tendrement contre lui. Dans son sommeil, elle murmura son prénom. Il lui répondit qu'il était là, et la serra encore plus fort, s'endormant finalement à son tour, vaincu par l'émotion.

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui la réveillèrent très tard le lendemain matin. Personne n'avait eu le cœur de monter les déranger. Un silence pesant régnait dans l'immense demeure marquant de son sceau le double deuil qui la frappait. Oscar fut la première à s'éveiller, André étant épuisé des longues heures à chevaucher pour la rejoindre.

Pendant quelques délicieuses secondes, elle ne se souvint de rien et plongea avec délice dans les bras de son mari. Puis tout s'effondra lorsqu'une douleur dans son bas-ventre la fit sursauter. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et bientôt de lourds sanglots la secouèrent. André fut donc vite tiré de son sommeil et tenta de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Son cœur saigna en l'entendant s'excuser encore et encore. Les seules paroles qu'elle arrivait à prononcer étaient répétées sans fin.

« André ! Oh pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie pardonne-moi ! » pleurait-elle contre lui.

Il avait beau lui redire tout son amour et toute sa confiance, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, c'était comme si ses paroles n'atteignaient ni son cœur ni son cerveau. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état et en était effrayé. Elle finit par se rendormir au bout d'un long moment, qui sembla avoir duré des heures à André, vaincue par son émotion.

André se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et se leva, ayant entendu du bruit dans la pièce voisine. Il y retrouva Alain qui était sur le point de sortir.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Elle est effondrée, je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un tel état, je me sens totalement impuissant face à sa douleur. » lui répondit un André se sentant impuissant là où il triomphait habituellement.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, c'est une telle accumulation … » traina-t-il. « Et toi mon vieux, comment te sens-tu ? »

André s'affaissa sur la méridienne qui garnissait leur boudoir. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux, sentant à nouveau les larmes poindre.

« Ma vie touchait à la perfection. Cet enfant était une bénédiction et il nous a été arraché avant même que nous ne puissions l'aimer. » finit-il par lui répondre. « Et pourtant, comme nous l'aurions aimé, si tu savais à quel point nous l'attendions tous les deux. »

Touché par la détresse de son ami, Alain s'approcha et posa la large main sur son épaule.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, et j'insiste, vraiment quoique ce soit, tu sais où me trouver n'est-ce pas ? Je vais passer quelques jours ici pour vous aider. » Un silence suivit.

« Et le Général … bon sang mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? » tempêta Alain. « N'a-t-il pas réalisé quel danger il vous faisait courir ? J'ai vu des nobles se faire guillotiner pour moins que ça ! »

André était stupéfait. Dans sa douleur il n'avait pas envisagé ce retournement de situation. Etaient-ils en danger ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille au grain. Prends soin de toi, pour pouvoir prendre soin d'elle. Tiens d'ailleurs je vous montais à manger, il est 14h et vous devez avoir faim. » lui dit-il désignant au loin un plateau déposé sur une table.

Quelque chose clochait. André n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait du mal à raisonner et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, retourner auprès de son épouse afin qu'ils puissent partager leur chagrin dans l'intimité de leur lit. Il avait une totale confiance en Alain pour tout gérer en leur absence. Sa place était désormais auprès de sa femme.

Il se leva pour récupérer le plateau afin de ne pas froisser son ami, mais peu convaincu d'avoir l'envie de manger.

« Le docteur passera ce soir » fit Alain, comprenant qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls pour l'instant.

André se retourna, « Nous sommes chanceux d'avoir un ami comme toi » lui dit-il avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans la chambre. 


	24. Chapter 24

Oscar était éveillée et s'était redressée dans leur lit.

« As-tu faim ? » lui demanda André. Sa femme secoua la tête d'un signe négatif.

« Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ? » insista-t-il.

Elle sembla réfléchir et laissa passer quelques secondes.

« Si tu n'arrives pas à t'en souvenir, c'est que c'est depuis trop longtemps, allez fais-moi plaisir et croque dans ce morceau de pain » ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Elle soupira et lui prit le morceau des mains. Elle finit par en prendre un bout et s'appliqua à le mâcher consciencieusement, le dévisageant en même temps. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa bouchée, elle lui prit la main.

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle. André s'approcha d'elle, touché qu'elle s'en inquiète car peu habitué à ce qu'elle le manifeste aussi clairement. Elle voulut s'approcher encore plus de lui mais grimaça sous la douleur.

« Ne bouge pas, j'arrive » lui intima André tout en faisant le tour de leur lit et venant la rejoindre en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il n'osa la prendre dans ses bras de peur de réveiller à nouveau la douleur mais fut rassuré lorsqu'elle vint se blottir contre lui.

« Ça fait tellement mal André. » murmura-t-elle.

« Le docteur a prescrit des herbes à infuser contre la douleur … » commença-t-il.

« C'est mon cœur qui s'est brisé et qui souffre, les herbes du docteur ne pourront rien y faire. »

Il la serra encore plus fort. « Je sais à quel point cela peut faire mal si c'est de cette douleur dont tu parles. » dit-il simplement.

« Peux-tu rester quelques jours avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Oh ma chérie mais bien entendu, il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« André … mais ton travail ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Claude s'en occupera à merveille en mon absence, cela lui fera une expérience d'ailleurs, comme ça nous verrons si les recommandations qu'on m'en a fait sont méritées. »

Oscar sursauta d'un coup et s'éloigna de son époux. Celui-ci la regardait ne comprenant pas. Oscar qui était pourtant assez pâle depuis la veille se tinta d'une petite rougeur.

« Je … je dois absolument aller dans la salle d'eau mais … » Elle était incroyablement gênée … Elle se leva et tituba, retombant lourdement sur le lit. André se précipita pour traverser le lit et l'aider.

« André, c'est … enfin c'est très gênant, peux-tu faire monter Grand-Mère ? » lui demanda-t-elle la tête rouge et baissée. Elle grimaça prise d'une nouvelle douleur et André remarqua finalement ce qui provoquait une telle gêne.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans le cabinet de toilette, tirant la sonnette signalant aux domestiques que l'on avait besoin de leur service.

Il laissa Oscar seule quelques instants lorsqu'un domestique se présenta et demanda à ce que l'on monte de l'eau chaude et du linge propre pour Oscar.

Il revint vers elle, la trouvant debout, le visage en sueur, les mains cramponnées au dossier du fauteuil où il l'avait déposée.

« Oscar tu n'es pas raisonnable ! » la gronda-t-il.

« J'avais peur de tâcher le fauteuil » avoua-t-elle. « Le docteur m'avait prévenu qu'il était possible que … enfin que ce genre de problème arrive. »

André observait son épouse, elle était absolument mortifiée et souffrait.

« Oscar, tu n'as pas à être gênée avec moi, on va te monter de l'eau et je vais préparer ton bain, je suis convaincu que l'eau chaude te fera le plus grand bien. »

Oh cet André, qu'il était prévenant. Il avait tout organisé afin que personne ne la voit dans une telle situation.

« Le docteur m'a dit que … » elle se stoppa, cherchant les mots « eh bien il a dit que d'ici quelques semaines, lorsque tout sera revenu à la normale … nous pourrons à nouveau espérer »

C'est avec bonheur qu'elle vit un joli sourire égayer le visage aimé.

« Il me tarde de partager ce bonheur avec toi » lui affirma-t-il comme une promesse.

« Est-ce que … le docteur t'a raconté comment cela est survenu ? » lui dit-elle, rompant l'intense regard qu'ils échangeaient.

« Un choc émotionnel il me semble. » répondit-il prudemment. Elle resta de longues minutes sans rien répondre, fuyant son regard et André lui caressant la main en signe de soutien. Puis elle releva la tête.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu tenter quelque chose d'aussi désespéré, et pourtant … je n'arrive pas à vraiment lui en vouloir, je le comprends même. Tu sais … je me dis que si la Révolution avait eu lieu plus tôt … quelques fois je me demande dans quel camp j'aurais combattu … »

André se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui. « Dans le camp de la justice Madame Grandier, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde » la taquina-t-il, espérant la réconforter.

Il fut récompensé d'un sourire, mais elle se fit à nouveau grave. « J'ai beaucoup plus de mal à pardonner à Fersen d'avoir impliqué mon père là-dedans en provoquant sa perte. »

« Ah ce cher Fersen … il a un don pour embarquer les Jarjayes semble-t-il » André se mordit la lèvre, conscient d'avoir dépassé les bornes. C'était sorti tout seul il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Oscar le dévisagea, peinée, puis soupira, finalement il n'avait pas si tort que cela.

« Pardonne-moi, Fersen est ton ami, c'est la jalousie qui s'est exprimée, et à un bien mauvais moment. » s'amenda André.

Oscar lui prit la main et la serra en signe de paix. « Eh bien je dois avouer en toute objectivité que tu n'as pas si tort que cela. Je pense qu'il a dû jouer la corde sensible du devoir auprès de mon père. Il aurait tenté n'importe quoi pour sauver la Reine. Ça aussi, je ne peux que le comprendre, si tu étais dans la situation de la famille royale, j'aurais tenté le tout pour le tout également. »

« J'ai du mal à imaginer que je ne reverrai jamais mon père, notre relation c'était apaisée, je me sentais enfin libre de sa rigueur et de son exigence, mais je le sentais surtout, et il me l'avait dit, fier de moi. »

L'on toqua à la porte de la chambre, empêchant Oscar de continuer.

André se dirigea vers la porte pour récupérer l'eau chaude et fut reçu par un domestique qui s'inclina bien bas accompagné d'un « Monsieur le Comte ». Il faillit en lâcher la barrique d'eau qu'il venait de prendre. Il fut comme terrassé sur place. Cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Le Général mort, il héritait dans les faits du titre et du domaine de Jarjayes. Il revint sur Terre lorsqu'Oscar lui prit la barrique des mains.

« Mais non voyons, laisse-moi faire, » dit-il en luttant pour la récupérer. Il remplit la cuve de cuivre et y déposa un drap puis aida Oscar à s'y installer. Celle-ci soupira d'aise en réalisant qu'il avait eu raison, l'effet de l'eau chaude était réellement bénéfique pour les douleurs qui lui vrillaient le ventre. Toutefois elle était décidée à ne pas y passer trop de temps, l'attitude d'André l'inquiétant.

Elle appuya ses mains sur le rebord de la cuve en poussant dessus pour se relever et attraper le drap qu'André avait déposé sur la chaise toute proche. En en sortit et enroula le drap autour de son corps, se sentant à nouveau propre et fraiche. Elle eut soudain chaud, puis froid et ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. Des petits points apparurent dans son champs de vision.

« André ! » cria-t-elle avant de s'affaisser sur la chaise qui recula sous l'impact de sa chute et fort heureusement butta contre le mur tout proche.

André accouru aussitôt se maudissant de l'avoir laissée seule et la prenant immédiatement dans ses bras pour la déposer à nouveau dans leur lit.

« Dis donc ça devient une habitude ? » la taquina-t-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Eh bien j'ai trouvé ça assez plaisant la première fois, je me suis dit que j'allais recommencer » répondit-elle du tac au tac. Cela le fit sourire et il en profita pour s'allonger auprès d'elle, la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras. Il la sentait fragile comme jamais et se doutait du niveau de son agacement à ce sujet. Comme si elle devinait ses pensées, Oscar voulu le rassurer.

« Le docteur a dit que cela risquait de se produire durant quelques jours ne t'inquiète pas. Il m'a expliqué que mon corps devait … » elle stoppa, la lèvre tremblante et la larme à l'œil. « Mon corps doit se rééquilibrer » dit-elle en serrant les dents à s'en faire mal tout en détournant sa tête .

« S'il y a bien une personne ici avec laquelle tu dois te sentir libre de pleurer ou même de perdre connaissance c'est tout de même bien moi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit-il gentiment.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. « De toute façon je suis incapable de tarir ces fichues larmes, je crois qu'il va me falloir rester cloitrée ici plusieurs jours. La douleur physique … elle ne me fait pas peur bien qu'étrangère à tout ce que j'ai déjà pu subir comme blessure. C'est ce coup de poignard au cœur à chaque fois que j'y repense qui va me demander du temps. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants l'un contre l'autre, silencieux, mais étrangement bien. Oscar se retourna vers lui finalement, cherchant à croiser le regard d'émeraude qui faisait chavirer son cœur.

« André … tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, comment vas-tu ? »

« Je suis triste, tout autant que toi et je me sens impuissant face à ta douleur, j'aimerais être capable de l'effacer et ainsi de faire disparaitre la mienne par la même occasion. »

Oscar l'embrassa sur la joue, d'un geste tendre et d'une adorable candeur. Elle caressa ensuite sa joue. « Et pour le reste ? » poussa-t-elle. Il soutint son regard, sondant son âme et sachant très bien qu'elle l'avait percé à jour.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé à vrai dire. En discuter avec ton père … signer les actes, c'était une chose. Me retrouver devant le fait accompli sans y avoir été préparé en est une autre. Je crois que je n'avais vraiment pas envisagé que cela arrivait réellement un jour. »

« Tu sais … on m'y a préparée toute ma vie, et je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que j'aurais réagi d'une meilleure façon que toi. J'ai vu le choc sur ton visage lorsqu'Augustin t'a salué tout à l'heure. »

« Tu vas devoir m'aider mon Amour, » lui dit-il, « Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. »

« Voyons André, tu as assisté aux mêmes leçons que moi, mis à part l'école des officiers, nous avons tout appris ensemble, bien sûr que tu sauras quoi faire. Et moi je serai ton adorable faire-valoir qui tentera de ne pas te faire honte dans le grand monde. »

« Mon adorable faire … mais enfin tu t'entends ? Oscar ! » tonna-t-il, choqué. Il fronça les sourcils faussement fâché. « Dites-donc Madame Grandier ! Ne seriez-vous pas en train d'user de mon arme préférée contre moi ? ».

« Qui ça moi ? Oh non alors, j'aurais bien trop peur de me moquer d'un Comte » s'amusa-t-elle, ravie de voir qu'elle l'avait dévié de ses idées noires.

Ils se blottirent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, éprouvant tous deux un besoin viscéral de sentir l'autre au plus proche. Mais lorsqu'il sentit Oscar frissonner contre lui, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait que le drap qui avait servi à la sécher sur elle. Il se leva rapidement pour récupérer les vêtements apportés par le domestique et lui apporta afin qu'elle puisse se réchauffer.

Oscar se moqua de lui lorsqu'elle entendit son ventre gronder. « Eh bien je suis rassurée, tu vas mieux. » André eut la bonne grâce de rire et se leva pour apporter le plateau qu'ils avaient délaissé plus tôt.

« C'est froid » lui dit-il. Il leva la tête pour regarder l'heure qu'il était. Il avait fichtrement faim maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il était très étonnant que Grand-Mère n'ait pas déjà forcé la porte de leur chambre pour les nourrir et s'enquérir de leur santé à bien y réfléchir.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Oscar fronça les sourcils. « André ? As-tu vu Grand-Mère depuis ton arrivée ? » 


	25. Chapter 25

De la sueur froide et un très mauvais pressentiment s'abattirent sur André. Il regarda sa femme, perdu. Celle-ci, qui avait pris le temps de s'habiller, se leva précautionneusement lorsqu'elle constata qu'il restait sans réaction, puis elle s'approcha de lui. « André ? » lui dit-elle en lui prenant doucement la main.

« Elle n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé, et c'est Alain qui m'a porté le plateau. » résuma-t-il finalement.

Ce n'était absolument pas normal. « Je viens avec toi » déclara fermement Oscar en fronçant les sourcils

« Le bain m'a fait le plus grand bien je t'assure », répondit-elle lorsqu'elle le vit sur le point de protester. Il s'approcha d'elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille. « Je sais que je ne pourrai pas t'en empêcher, mais c'est à mes conditions. » lui répondit-il, tout aussi ferme. Elle hocha la tête lui signifiant qu'elle était d'accord avec lui.

Ils franchirent le seuil de leurs appartements et descendirent marche après marche le long escalier qui menait vers le rez de chaussée où se trouvait la chambre de Grand-Mère depuis quelques années. L'immense hall situé en bas des escaliers était plombé d'un lourd silence. Oscar observait André qui avançait lentement, accordant son pas au sien, elle se reprochait mentalement de s'être imposée à lui alors qu'il ne souhaitait certainement que courir vers la chambre de son aïeule. Elle stoppa et s'écarta de lui.

« File, je vais te rejoindre dès que je le peux. » lui dit-elle. Il se retourna vers elle sans un mot, jaugeant la situation. « Allez, file te dis-je ! » lui ordonna-t-elle de sa voix de Colonel.

Il lui fit un sourire timide se disant qu'il lui aurait certainement placé un garde-à-vous taquin en d'autres circonstances, puis il s'élança vers la chambre. Oscar s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et ferma les yeux, reprenant lentement le souffle qui lui manquait tant elle s'était concentrée pour l'accompagner sans lui faire remarquer la douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre et priant silencieusement pour qu'il revienne avec une bonne nouvelle. Ils venaient tous les deux de subir trop d'épreuves en l'espace de quelques jours.

Elle était sur le point de se relever, s'inquiétant de ne pas le revoir venir, lorsqu'il réapparut à ses côtés.

« La chambre est vide » l'informa-t-il. Ils se regardèrent tentant de déterminer s'il s'agissait ou pas d'une bonne nouvelle.

« S'il y a bien une pièce où elle peut se trouver … » commença Oscar, « Tentons la cuisine » suggéra André au même instant, terminant de fait, la phrase de son épouse.  
Il lui prit la main, l'aidant à se relever, et son bras s'enroula naturellement et sûrement autour de sa taille.

« André, ne m'attends pas, cours vers la cuisine » lui proposa Oscar.

« Non. » dit-il sèchement. Oscar fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction et se promit de lui poser la question plus tard, ils devaient avant tout retrouver Grand-Mère.

André ralentit fortement la cadence en s'approchant de la cuisine, comme s'il était sur le point de stopper. Oscar le sentait fébrile et maudit sa faiblesse passagère. Elle aurait dû être celle qui est forte à ses côtés, comme il l'avait toujours été pour elle.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine, le fumet appétissant de la confiture de fraises qu'ils connaissaient par cœur s'échappa de la pièce. André émit un bruit proche d'un sanglot. Oscar se tourna vers lui, gardant son bras autour de sa taille et lui caressa la joue, tout en souriant. André avait fermé les yeux, tentant de retenir les larmes de soulagement qui menaçaient. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux sur ceux de sa femme qui lui sourit et qui le serra dans ses bras.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, main dans la main ayant une forte réminiscence de leur enfance, lorsqu'ils y entraient à pas de loup pour tenter de goûter la précieuse gourmandise préparée à chaque belle saison.

Grand-Mère était bien là, fidèle au poste, touillant énergiquement le contenu rouge sang d'une immense marmite en cuivre rutilant. Elle se retourna soudain, les entendant arriver.

« Mais enfin que faites-vous ici bande de chenapans ! » tonna-t-elle, une main posée outrée sur sa taille et l'autre brandissant la louche qui rependit de la confiture un peu partout dans la cuisine tant elle l'agitait dans tous les sens, ponctuant chacun de ses mots.

« Grand-Mère, nous nous inquiétions pour toi » s'amenda André.

« Et tu laisses se lever ma petite Oscar alors qu'elle devrait reprendre des forces bien au chaud dans son lit ? »

« Je vais bien mieux Grand-Mère, nous nous inquiétions vraiment tous les deux » tempera Oscar.

Grand-Mère soupira et prit place sur une chaise toute proche. Oscar fronça à nouveau les sourcils, depuis quand Grand-Mère avait-elle besoin d'une chaise près de ses marmites ?

« Pardonnez-moi mes petits » dit-elle enfin « mais j'ai été tellement secouée par tous ces malheurs que moi aussi je suis restée alitée quelques temps. Notre petite Rosalie est venue hier s'occuper de moi et je m'ennuyais tant que je me suis levée pour venir dans la cuisine. »

Oscar et André échangèrent un regard. Nul besoin de parler, ils trouvaient que quelque chose clochait. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu empêcher Grand-Mère de venir les voir si elle estimait qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture.

« Oh je vous connais tous les deux, cessez ça tout de suite et dites-moi à quoi vous pensez ! » tempêta à nouveau l'aïeule. « Et d'ailleurs, si je n'étais pas si faible tu aurais déjà pris un coup de louche André Grandier ! Ton devoir d'époux est de prendre soin d'Oscar, reconduis là dans sa chambre ! ».

« Et qui prend soin de toi chère Grand-Mère ? » demanda Oscar, farouchement décidée à percer ce mystère.

« Rosalie et Alain s'occupent de moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Notre petite Rosalie a même repris ta classe hier et Alain leur a donné un cours d'escrime. Tous les deux m'ont interdit de monter vous voir, ils m'ont dit que vous aviez besoin de calme et de solitude pour surmonter cette épreuve. Il mérite de sacrés coups de louche aussi cet Alain d'ailleurs ! Allez m'interdire de monter voir mes petits ! Et convaincre Rosalie que son idée est bonne en prime ! »

Oscar avait retrouvé un léger sourire lorsqu'elle entendit les menaces de Grand-Mère, la voir agiter sa louche, si vindicative était une excellente preuve de sa bonne santé. Elle tourna la tête vers André lorsqu'elle le sentit lui prendre la main et fut soulagée de le voir sourire, lui aussi était rassuré.

« Allez, soyons tous raisonnables. Grand-Mère as-tu terminé ta confiture ? » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, elle me semble cuite » répondit-elle, examinant sa louche pour le plus grand plaisir d'Oscar et d'André qui pouffèrent de rire en la voyant faire. Ah cette louche toute puissante, elle était vraiment multifonction !

« Dites donc tous les deux, que croyez-vous faire ? Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous moquer ainsi de moi impunément bande de fripouilles ! »

Loin de les effrayer, sa menace les fit rire encore plus franchement, les larmes de rire jaillissant de leurs yeux, les crampes les surprenant au coin de la bouche. Qu'il était bon de rire ainsi après tant de malheurs !

« Allez Grand-Mère, nous remontons nous coucher, mais promets-nous de trouver une cuisinière pour mettre ta merveilleuse confiture en pots à ta place et toi aussi, va te reposer je t'en conjure. » plaida André.

Emue, Grand-Mère prit la main de son petit-fils tandis qu'Oscar en profitait pour sonner une domestique et donner des instructions. Ils raccompagnèrent Grand-Mère dans sa chambre et refusèrent de la quitter tant qu'elle ne s'était pas recouchée pour prendre un peu de repos.

Ils remontèrent ensuite l'escalier, comme ils l'avaient descendu, marche par marche, bras dessus, bras dessous. Oscar commençant à être sérieusement fatiguée de tous ces efforts et émotions, la remontée fut plus lente que la descente.

Ils se couchèrent enfin, André remontant le lourd édredon contre eux. Il sourit en sentant Oscar se blottir contre lui, le nez dans son cou. Il s'amusa lorsqu'il constata qu'elle avait vraiment le visage collé à lui, le respirant à plein nez.

« Est-ce que je dois prendre un bain ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Oh non alors, » répondit-elle, avant de continuer son manège. « Tu sens tellement bon André, laisse-moi m'enivrer de ton odeur, elle me manque tant lorsque tu es en Normandie. » confessa-t-elle sans la moindre gêne. Et André de la laisser faire, attendri par un tel aveu de sa part.

« Tu sais, quelques fois je dors avec l'une de tes chemises, » avoua-t-elle également. André souriait, ravi de l'entendre lui dire de si belles choses, elle qui était si avare de ce genre de paroles habituellement.

Elle releva finalement la tête pour plonger ses yeux azur dans la verdure des siens. Le menton posé sur le creux de sa main, elle l'observait, inquisitrice.

« Que s'est-il passé André lorsque tu es arrivé dans la chambre de Grand-Mère ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. Son regard se fit fuyant. Oscar se demanda quelques instants si elle devait insister ou le laisser faire. Il se décida finalement à lui répondre.

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment fier mais … il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant d'oser ouvrir la porte. Je suis resté pétrifié devant. Je ne me suis pas senti la force d'affronter la possibilité que Grand-Mère … » il stoppa. « Non décidemment, je n'étais pas de taille à affronter cela seul, et je me refusais en même temps à te l'imposer également, il m'a fallu retrouver mes forces pendant un instant. »

Oscar plaça ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer plus fort. « Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir, ta santé, et un futur avec des enfants est bien plus important que cette angoisse passagère » la gronda-t-il gentiment, allant au-devant de ses pensées.

Elle releva la tête vers lui. « Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que toi aussi tu es important ? » André sourit légèrement, baissant les yeux un instant. « Il va me falloir du temps, mais je compte sur toi pour me le rappeler de temps à autre ». André déposa un baiser sur son front et ils s'endormirent enfin, l'un contre l'autre. 


	26. Chapter 26

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis les tragiques événements qui avaient provoqué la fausse-couche d'Oscar. André était resté à ses côtés, fidèle à sa parole et n'avait accepté de retourner en Normandie qu'au moment où il était sûr qu'elle aille mieux.

André et Oscar avaient surmonté leur chagrin et s'étaient accordé du temps l'un à l'autre, notamment en Normandie. Oscar avait pu encore plus apprécier les qualités d'André en tant que maître des lieux. Les domestiques, ici également, étaient tous nouveaux et avaient eu du mal avec lui au début jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent qu'il était l'un d'entre eux il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela. Bizarrement cela facilita la tâche d'André, mais compliqua la sienne.

Il était vu comme un homme de bonne foi, ayant eu la chance de conquérir le cœur d'une noble. Quant à elle, on la voyait comme une opportuniste sans cœur, ayant saisi la chance qu'un domestique l'accepte dans son lit pour sauver sa tête de la guillotine. Depuis la Normandie, très peu connaissaient ses exploits et sa vie d'avant.

A cela, s'ajouta la rencontre avec Claude, qui secondait André. Elle l'avait entendu chanter ses louanges des heures durant lorsqu'il était resté à ses côtés à Jarjayes afin de s'assurer qu'elle se remettait de sa fausse-couche. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'elle rencontra une femme, portant pantalon, cheveux au vent et le verbe haut. Ce Claude était une Claude!

Elle se sentit idiote lorsqu'elle fut accueillie d'un « Madame la Comtesse » qu'elle jugea narquois. André lui avait tant vanté ses qualités qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas s'en faire une ennemie. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la comparaison. Elle portait des robes par commodité ces dernières semaines car son retour de couches était imminent et elle ne souhaitait sous aucun prétexte avoir à en rougir. Elle était arrivée en carrosse, étant encore trop fragile pour une chevauchée si longue.

Et à l'observer … c'était son double en fait. Ne lui manquait qu'un uniforme. Tandis qu'elle … elle avait grossi, elle était faiblarde, n'avait pas touché à une épée depuis des mois, ne pouvait plus chevaucher pour l'instant, car elle avait bien la ferme intention de donner cet enfant à André le plus tôt possible … Une sueur froide descendit dans son dos. Se pourrait-il qu'André … la trouve à son goût ?

Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'une domestique la conduisit dans les appartements de sa mère. Etait-ce là une demande d'André ? Bien sûr les usages voulaient à cette époque que les couples aient chacun une chambre car les mariages étant arrangés, très peu partageaient régulièrement le même lit en-dehors de ce que ses sœurs appelaient avec dégoût le « devoir conjugal ». Mais avec André … même avant leur mariage, et encore plus depuis, ils n'avaient jamais dormi séparément lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même demeure. Elle resta assise sur le lit de sa mère, les larmes au bord des yeux. Mais enfin que ce passait-il dans cette fichue demeure ?

Ce malaise amplifia au fil des jours de son séjour normand. Elle avait surpris une conversation entre domestiques, hilares, qui se demandaient si le maître avait déjà une maîtresse et où il l'installerait sachant que son épouse venait de s'imposer sur le domaine. Ils terminèrent leur conversation, goguenards, pariant que Claude aurait tôt fait de la renvoyer vers sa vie de poudrée parisienne.

Oscar resta tétanisée dans le couloir, la main immobile sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle voulait ouvrir. Elle fut rappelée à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit le rire de son époux qui arrivait avec la fameuse Claude, qui la détailla de haut en bas, à la limite de l'impolitesse. Encore une fois, Oscar se mordit les joues pour ne pas vertement la remettre à sa place. André, souriant et ravi de la retrouver, lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. En d'autre circonstance, ce geste tendre et romantique aurait pu la ravir, mais là, maintenant, c'était la rabaisser encore plus à sa condition de femme. Foutredieu cette Claude n'allait pas l'emporter au paradis, elle allait lui montrer qui était vraiment Oscar de Jarjayes !

« André ? »

« Oui Oscar ? »

« Demain je souhaite que tu me fasses faire le tour de l'exploitation, j'ai hâte de voir les progrès que tu as mis en place depuis ma dernière visite. » lui dit-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à une réponse négative.

Connaissant son épouse, André s'étonna de ce ton. Il se refusait à la contrarier en public, mais était-ce bien raisonnable ? Il se promit de revenir sur cette demande plus tard après le repas, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls dans leur chambre.

« Je vais voir comment cela peut-être arrangé, pour l'instant je vais me changer pour le dîner, » annonça-t-il avant de continuer son chemin vers ses appartements. LEURS appartements Bon Dieu ! Même si la bévue avait été très rapidement corrigée à son arrivée, l'histoire de la chambre l'avait chamboulée. Sur un coup de tête, elle le suivit, déstabilisant au passage cette chère Claude sans même en avoir eu l'intention mais finalement ravie de son effet.

Claude les regarda s'éloigner l'air mauvais. Décidemment cette noble allait lui donner du fil à retordre mais elle restait sur ses positions, ce n'était pas une femme de ce genre qu'il fallait à André. Et quitte à jouer à la maîtresse quelque temps, c'était elle qui aurait le dernier mot. Elle finirait bien par le faire céder. Il ne pouvait pas renier sa condition initiale et lui préférer cette blonde sans piquant. Elle était faiblarde et prétendait chevaucher avec eux toute la journée du lendemain ? Elle espérait sans doute qu'on lui déroule le tapis rouge et faire le tour du domaine en carrosse ? Ah ah, finalement, la journée s'annonçait très drôle !

Elle en fut pour ses frais le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle tomba sur Oscar et André assis à la longue table de la cuisine, riant aux éclats tout en prenant leur petit déjeuner. Ainsi il l'avait convaincue de se mêler au petit monde ? Ça ne durerait pas, elle aura tôt fait de réclamer le luxe de la grande table de la salle à manger d'apparat avec ses serviteurs et ses couverts en argent. Elle ne put cependant cacher son étonnement lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle portait un pantalon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se dit qu'elle était peut-être allée trop rapidement à jauger son adversaire, finalement il ne serait peut-être pas si aisé de l'évincer. Encore que, elle allait devoir supporter cette tenue toute la journée, et chevaucher en prime. Il serait fort drôle de la voir tenter l'amazone en pantalon.

Mais amazone, il n'en fut rien. C'est avec une grande aisance qu'elle la vit monter son cheval et si elle n'avait pas croisé le regard inquiet d'André, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle pouvait sembler faiblarde, mais finalement, elle avait du cran ! Mais avoir du cran ne lui donnerait pas la force nécessaire pour supporter la journée entière, il lui suffirait d'être patiente et d'encourager André à la renvoyer au domaine au premier signe de faiblesse.

Elle déchanta au fil de la journée, car à aucun moment Oscar ne fit preuve de la moindre faiblesse, du moindre effort particulier pour tenir sur la selle. Elle souriait et félicitait André sur son excellente gestion du domaine. André quant à lui, ayant passé sa vie à ses côtés, vit à quel point elle semblait tendue et comme son sourire était parfois trop forcé. Il proposa une halte pour déjeuner et ils s'installèrent tous les trois au pied d'un arbre.

Souriante, Claude se dit qu'elle allait forcément se mettre à hurler à la vue de la moindre bestiole, mais à son grand chagrin, il n'en fut rien. Ils dégustèrent avec appétit des cuisses de poulet froides et croquèrent avec entrain dans le pain et le fromage. Mais … elle mangeait avec ses mains ? N'allait-elle pas exiger des couverts ? Des assiettes ? Des trempe-doigts au moins ? Claude fut à nouveau extrêmement surprise de voir Oscar boire au goulot d'une gourde que lui tendit André. Et ce n'était pas de l'eau en prime ! Madame la Comtesse semblait avoir une sacrée descente ! Elle fut finalement achevée au moment du dessert. Elle se délectait de la délicieuse tarte aux pommes qu'ils venaient de partager et se proposait d'en féliciter la cuisinière.

« La cuisinière vous en remercie, » lui répondit Oscar, la regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air de défi. Elle avait voulu jouer ? Comprendrait-elle enfin qu'elle avait affaire à plus forte qu'elle ? André, à qui l'échange n'échappa nullement, s'inquiéta de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien pouvoir se passer entre les deux femmes. Autant la discussion concernant sa venue aujourd'hui avait tourné court face à son entêtement, autant celle-ci aurait bien lieu.

Il étudia discrètement Claude sur le chemin du retour et fut extrêmement surpris de voir qu'elle avait les yeux braqués sur Oscar, le regard mauvais, comme si elle la jaugeait, cherchant un point faible. Oscar de son côté semblait légèrement moins crispée que le matin quoiqu'il devait avouer que personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu le deviner. Il avait vraiment raté quelque chose se il se jura de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire le soir même.

Le sourire mauvais de Claude revint lorsqu'elle constata enfin une faiblesse de la part de la Comtesse lorsqu'elle descendit de son cheval.

Celle-ci manqua de perdre connaissance et André sauta vite du sien pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre. Ah ! On faisait moins la maligne maintenant ! André tenta de la prendre dans ses bras afin de la monter dans leur chambre mais elle protesta arguant qu'elle n'était pas une fillette. Eh bien, quel langage, se moqua intérieurement Claude.

A sa grande surprise, André avait fait appeler la sage-femme du village tout proche, la Comtesse était-elle enceinte ? Elle se chercha toutes les excuses du monde pour tourner autour de leurs appartements lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquer et la sage-femme apeurée sortir en courant des appartements d'André. La porte restée entre-ouverte lui permit d'entendre une partie de la conversation.

« Mais enfin Oscar que t'a-t-il pris de faire tant d'efforts aujourd'hui ! Après ce que nous venons de traverser ! » pesta André. « Et en prime tu chasses la sage-femme ! »

« Cette foutue bonne femme voulait me saigner, elle croit que je suis enceinte et que m'affaiblir renforcerait le bébé! » tempêta Oscar.

Claude ne put entendre la suite car une domestique entrait dans leurs appartements afin d'apporter de l'eau chaude. La porte fut refermée et s'en fut terminé de sa petite séance d'espionnage. Elle s'écarta définitivement des environs proches de la porte lorsque la domestique sortit, des draps tâchés de sang plein les bras. Avec toute l'animosité qu'elle pouvait lui porter, Claude ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher un élan de sympathie envers cette femme qui venait peut-être de perdre un enfant. Elle était bien placée pour savoir à quel point cela pouvait faire du mal tant physiquement que moralement.

Le lendemain matin, elle les retrouva à nouveau dans la cuisine du personnel. Bon sang ne pouvaient-ils pas prendre leurs repas là où ils étaient censés les prendre ? Leur dispute de la veille ne semblait pas avoir laissé de trace, ils étaient redevenus aussi complices qu'avant. S'en était écœurant.

En sortant de table, ils furent surpris par quelques soldats des gardes nationales. André fut étonné d'y trouver Alain, ce n'était pas lui pourtant qui gérait les commandes de l'armée habituellement.

Celui-ci s'avança vers eux et salua « Mes respects mon Colonel, Capitaine Alain de Soissons, en charge de la compagnie B des gardes nationales, je suis mandé afin de rencontrer le responsable des lieux et de faire un compte-rendu de l'état de notre commande auprès de mes supérieurs. »

« Eh bien votre commande semble en bonne voie, » commença Oscar.

« Alain, mais comment ça se fait que … » dit André au même moment.

Ainsi donc en plus d'être incroyablement beau et intelligent, André avait été militaire ? Et un colonel ? Mais comment un domestique aurait-il pu y arriver ? En tout cas le soldat s'était adressé à lui en le saluant comme étant un Colonel. Et son idiote de femme avait eu le culot de répondre à sa place. Claude eut un air mauvais. Gentil ou pas, elle connaissait peu d'hommes qui auraient supporté cela.

« Le capitaine s'est adressé au Colonel, Madame la Comtesse, » commença-t-elle mielleuse, « si vous le souhaitez, je vous propose de vous montrer le chemin de la roseraie que vous n'avez pas encore vue il me semble, ainsi ces messieurs pourront discuter affaires, » osa-t-elle proposer.

Quelque chose sembla se briser en Oscar. Sa patience peut-être ?

Elle se retourna vivement pour la dévisager, le regard froid et les lèvres pincées du Colonel. Claude, pourtant aguerri aux manœuvres d'intimidation des hommes sentit la peur monter en elle. André remarqua immédiatement la colère sur le visage de sa femme et s'en inquiéta. La connaissant elle allait vertement la remettre en place et n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Leur regard se croisa un instant et sa tension sembla tomber d'un cran mais restait présente. Mais que se passait-il pour que Claude se sente obligée de dire une telle stupidité ?

« Il me semble pourtant Madame que je me suis adressé à eux deux, » intervint Alain, « Au Colonel Oscar de Jarjayes » dit-il en désignant Oscar, « et à mon ami, André, le maître des lieux »

Qu'avait-il dit ? Claude le regarda semblant ne pas comprendre. Elle osa encore regarder sa rivale dont les yeux lançaient maintenant des éclairs. Puis ceux d'André, inquisiteurs. Avait-elle perdu la partie ? Si vite ? Elle qui ne pensait faire qu'une bouchée de cette poudrée ? … Colonel ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Dans quel monde une Comtesse pouvait-elle être colonel ? S'agissait-il d'un titre honorifique dont ces aristos raffolaient ? Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela.

« Claude je compte sur toi pour installer ces messieurs dans les quartiers des visiteurs, » entendit-elle André lui dire, la voix implacable, une voix telle qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle avait décidemment perdu des points ce matin. Cette aristo l'avait ensorcelé, tout comme celui qui l'avait quittée il y a vingt ans, apprenant qu'elle portait leur enfant et malgré ses belles promesses.

Plus tard dans la journée, elle fut rejointe par Alain qui s'était échappé de retour du tour du propriétaire. Oscar était restée dans sa chambre et André avait à nouveau refait le tour avec son ami le militaire. A aucun moment elle n'avait été conviée à les suivre.

« J'étais comme vous avant vous savez, » commença-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Vous avez travaillé dans un élevage de chevaux ? » voulut-elle le dérouter.

Il eut un sourire narquois. « Non non non, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Oscar de Jarjayes ne s'apprivoise pas comme ça ma belle, surtout pas en affrontement frontal. Je m'y suis frotté et elle m'a botté le cul comme il faut et avec la manière en prime ! »

Elle le regardé, interloquée.

« André ne vous a jamais raconté son histoire ? »

Elle fit non de la tête.

« Oscar était la dernière fille du Général de Jarjayes. Il n'a eu que des filles, et vous savez ce que représente un héritier mâle pour les aristos. Il a donc décidé de faire d'elle un homme. Elle a été élevée comme tel, avec André à ses côtés. Il était à la fois son valet, son frère d'arme, son meilleur ami, son confident … En grandissant il est tombé fou amoureux d'elle, sauf qu'elle, elle ne voyait rien. Son père l'avait tellement forgée dans l'idée de l'honneur qu'elle se refusait toute faiblesse, l'amour en étant une de taille pour une femme qui veut se croire homme. »

Claude l'écoutait, médusée.

« Elle a été le Capitaine des gardes royale pendant des années, en charge de la sécurité des souverains, mais plus particulièrement de la Reine. »

« L'Autrichienne, » cracha Claude pleine de haine.

« Au fil des années, Oscar s'est rendue compte que les souverains se fourvoyaient, elle a tenté d'ouvrir les yeux à la Reine mais c'était peine perdue. André était toujours à ses côtés, lui ouvrant également les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la pauvreté du peuple français était encore pire que ce qu'elle s'imaginait, elle a démissionné des Gardes Royales et a demandé sa mutation chez nous, aux Gardes Françaises. »

Il s'interrompit, les yeux dans le vague. « Je vous laisse imaginer l'accueil qu'on a pu lui faire. » ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas été tendre avec elle, d'autant plus qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle n'a pourtant jamais fait preuve de la moindre faiblesse qu'on attribue pourtant à son sexe. Elle nous a mené au combat bien mieux que certains hommes d'ailleurs. Elle n'est jamais restée à l'abris ou derrière son bureau, elle combattait à nos côtés. »

Claude avait perdu son mauvais regard et buvait ses paroles.

« Un jour je l'ai même provoquée en duel, à l'épée, et bien elle a gagné. C'est une combattante farouche et incroyablement douée à l'épée. Au pistolet aussi soit dit en passant. »

Claude s'était assise sur un tas de foin pour mieux profiter du récit. Mais qui était cette personne dont il lui contait l'histoire ? C'était à des lieux de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé de cette femme. Quel destin incroyable !

Elle nous a révélé sa véritable nature peu de temps avant le début de la Révolution. Il semble qu'elle se soit décidée après avoir avoué ses sentiments à André. Le bien heureux homme. »

A nouveau il s'interrompit, ressentant comme souvent cette pointe de jalousie.

« La veille de la prise de la Bastille, elle a pris les armes contre les souverains. Sauf qu'André a été blessé, très grièvement, nous pensions tous, elle inclue, qu'il était mort. »

Nouveau silence, il était plongé dans ses pensées et Claude s'abstint de le déranger voulant entendre la suite.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je l'ai vue vaciller. C'est comme si elle était morte en même temps que lui. Elle a passé la nuit à errer dans Paris, pourchassée par les soldats du roi car traitre à la couronne, et le lendemain, tandis que tous la pensaient à terre … elle a pris la Bastille. »

Claude écarquilla les yeux. Comment ? Cette aristo de pacotille avait mené les combats pour la Prise de la Bastille ? Cela changeait tout. Absolument tout. Mais désormais, c'était trop tard n'est-ce pas ? On ne lui pardonnerait jamais son comportement.

« Oscar a disparu après les combats et nous nous sommes concentrés sur la guérison d'André. Après plusieurs mois ces deux-là se sont enfin retrouvé et on a réussi à les marier. »

Claude resta quelques instants interdite. « Je suppose qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'en faire une ennemie » dit-elle finalement.

Alain fut amusé de sa conclusion, « Vous supposez bien, j'en connais qui ont essayé, ils ont eu des problèmes. De toute façon avec elle c'est simple, soit vous ouvrez les yeux et vous tombez sous son charme, soit elle vous annihile »

« Je suppose donc que vous êtes tombé sous son charme alors vu que vous êtes toujours ici. » fit-elle, amusée.

Ah. Pris à son propre piège, elle avait du répondant cette fille !

« On peut être sous son charme en tout bien tout honneur, » commenta-t-il, « vous verrez, la connaissant et vu le peu que j'ai pu voir de vous, ça vous arrivera également, j'en mettrais ma main à couper ! »

« Eh bien j'espère que vous ne tenez pas trop à votre main ! » persiffla-t-elle en quittant l'écurie. 


	27. Chapter 27

Pendant qu'Alain tentait de faire comprendre à Claude à quel point son entêtement pourrait lui coûter, André était remonté auprès d'Oscar, déterminé à obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire.  
Oscar était allongée sur une méridienne, reposée mais toujours tendue.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, « bien mieux, tu avais raison j'ai été bien trop imprudente hier, j'avais grand besoin de me reposer, surtout depuis que mon retour de couches est arrivé ».

Elle lui offrait une ouverture de rêve sur la discussion qu'il souhaitait avoir avec elle, l'avait-elle fait consciemment ?

« Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, mais j'avoue que je n'arrive pas à comprendre cet entêtement que tu as eu hier. »

Elle soupira. « Je ne me l'explique pas vraiment moi-même. » Elle tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la mer. Cette vue l'avait toujours apaisée. André s'assit près d'elle et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa aller vers l'arrière, tout contre lui.

« Dis-moi ce tu ressens tout simplement, nous nous connaissons assez tous les deux pour savoir quoi en faire n'est-ce pas ? ». Elle se retourna légèrement pour mieux lui faire face.

Le voir inquiet la débloqué. « J'ai peur, je me sens mal à l'aise, pas à ma place dans ce rôle de Comtesse, pas à ma place alors que je suis chez moi, et tout ça, ces états d'âmes, ce n'est tellement pas moi … »

André voulut détendre l'atmosphère, « Parce que tu penses que je suis à ma place en étant Comte peut-être ? » Elle pouffa de rire, la tête contre son cœur. Si elle riait il n'y avait rien de grave, rien qu'ils ne puissent solutionner tous les deux, comme ils le faisaient toujours.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » relança-t-il.

Il la sentit se tendre à nouveau contre lui. Ah. Il s'était peut-être un peu trop avancé.

« Claude », fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à lui dire tant cette révélation lui coûtait. Ce simple nom c'était avouer une faiblesse, un malaise, des doutes.

André patienta tranquillement, cherchant en quoi Claude pourrait lui faire peur. Il avait bien compris qu'une franche animosité s'était levée entre les deux femmes dès leur rencontre il en avait été surpris tant il avait imaginé qu'elles s'entendraient très bien toutes les deux.

« Tu ne l'apprécies pas ? » Il fallait qu'elle lui donne plus d'information s'ils voulaient avancer.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il fut choqué d'y trouver tant de doute. Mais enfin que c'était-il passé ?

« Oscar ma chérie, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. »

Quelque part au fond d'elle, cette incompréhension la rassura. Elle se sentit finalement capable de tout lui dire.

« André, à mon arrivée, on m'a conduite dans la chambre de ma mère, je sais que tu m'as dit qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, mais ça m'a remuée. »

« Je comprends, mais vraiment il s'agissait d'une erreur, les domestiques ici sont tous nouveaux, ils ont cru bien faire. »

« Il n'en est rien, j'ai surpris une discussion entre deux d'entre eux, visiblement ça a été préparé, ils pensent que tu es comme tous les autres, » elle stoppa, incapable de continuer pendant quelques secondes. Elle le regarda à nouveau, espérant qu'il comprenne et qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de le dire clairement. Malheureusement pour elle, ses yeux semblaient toujours aussi perdus. Elle inspira profondément. « Puisqu'il faut te le dire… ils pensaient que me m'installer dans cette chambre te laisserait le champs libre … avec ta maîtresse. »

« Avec ma maîtr… mais enfin Oscar ! » André était outré que les personnes qui travaillaient pour lui puissent imaginer cela et en prime colporter ce genre de rumeur à son sujet. Et qu'ils aient réussi au point de semer le doute en Oscar ? Il sentit Oscar toute penaude baisser la tête contre lui. Il devait absolument la rassurer. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux. Mais enfin, elle ne pensait tout de même pas que Claude …

« Oscar, par pitié dis-moi que tu n'as pas cru qu'il se passait quoique ce soit entre Claude et moi ? »

Elle enfonça encore plus son visage dans sa veste. Bon sang, elle avait vraiment douté.

Il releva délicatement sa tête pour caresser son visage et déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. « Ma chérie, j'ai attendu que tu partages mon amour pendant près de vingt ans, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te quitter pour la première femme venue non ? »

« Elle n'est pas la première venue justement, elle est même très précisément tout ce que je ne suis plus. » dit-elle d'une petite voix qui lui remua le cœur. Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, cherchant les mots qui sauraient la réconforter.

« Oscar, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle se vêt comme un homme qu'elle est ton double. A vrai dire, si je devais dire qu'elle ressemble à quelqu'un, je pense que c'est Alain qui remporterait la palme. Je t'en conjure, prends le temps de la connaître. Elle a connu des moments difficiles dans sa vie. Ceux-ci n'excusent en rien l'attitude qu'elle a eue à ton encontre, et d'ailleurs j'aurai deux mots avec elle à ce sujet car je ne tolèrerai pas cette attitude envers toi plus longtemps. Mais en aucun cas, en AUCUN cas, tu ne dois te sentir menacée par elle. Aucune femme ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville en ce qui me concerne. » Il porta la main où elle portait son alliance à ses lèvres. « Vous êtes coincée avec moi pour toujours Madame Grandier. »

Elle lui sourit. « Je suis ridicule. » dit-elle soudain, retrouvant le creux de l'épaule qu'elle aimait tant.

« Non, tu es amoureuse, et temporairement fragilisée par tout ce qui vient de nous arriver, c'est tout à fait différent. Par contre, je donnerais cher pour savoir quelle mouche l'a piquée. »

« Certainement la même mouche qui a piqué Alain à mon arrivée à la caserne. » répondit sa femme. « Je semble avoir le don de me faire accepter dès mon arrivée … » André sourit à ce souvenir, « ah ça on peut dire qu'il ne t'appréciait pas du tout à l'époque, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. »

« Heureusement que j'avais mon grenadier préféré à mes côtés pour me changer les idées. » s'amusa-t-elle, définitivement rassurée.

André la dévorait du regard. « En parlant de … divertissement, maintenant que tout est revenu dans l'ordre, sais-tu quand ton grenadier préféré pourra à nouveau te changer les idées ? » Il avait glissé sa main le long de sa gorge, frôlant sa poitrine et se stoppant sciemment au niveau de sa taille.

« Le plus tôt possible mon amour, tu me manques tant. » Elle releva la tête vers lui, amoureuse.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, rassurés tous les deux par cette conversation.

Ils descendirent les escaliers bras dessus bras dessous, au grand étonnement de certains domestiques. Entendant les cliquetis caractéristiques de l'épée, André vit les yeux d'Oscar pétiller. Ils se dirigèrent vers les jardins avec entrain.

Eblouis quelques instants par le soleil, ils découvrirent Alain et l'un de ses soldats en train de s'entrainer à l'épée. Oscar les regardait faire, sa main la picotant. André vit au loin Claude qui s'était elle aussi stoppée pour les regarder faire.

« Tudieu Laforge, j'ai vu cet estoc venir à dix lieux avez-vous donc oublié tout ce que je vous ai appris ? » ne put elle s'empêcher de crier.

Les deux escrimeurs stoppèrent leur entrainement pour se mettre immédiatement au garde à vous. Tout le monde s'approcha du petit groupe, André, ravi de voir Oscar si heureuse, Claude, extrêmement curieuse.

Alain jugea bon d'en rajouter en tendant une épée à Oscar « Envie de vous dérouiller un peu Mon Colonel ? Depuis tout ce temps, peut-être que je vais enfin réussir à vous faire mordre la poussière ? »

André fronça les sourcils, Oscar n'avait clairement pas besoin de ça vu son état de santé. Mais elle n'était pas homme à ne pas relever un défi. Sauf que … elle n'était plus homme justement. Qu'allait faire la femme ?

Oscar prit l'épée en main, la soupesant et la maniant devant elle, comme un enfant à la Noël avec son cadeau. Puis à l'étonnement général, elle la rendit à Alain.

« On en reparlera lorsque j'aurai retrouvé une santé correcte Capitaine, » fit elle se tournant rassurante vers André, « et nous verrons à ce moment-là si je suis si rouillée que vous semblez le croire. » dit-elle à Alain, un sourire en coin qui semblait le remercier du défi qu'il lui avait lancé.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le soldat. « Laforge, venez par ici que l'on retravaille vos postures, Foutredieu vous avez tout oublié ! Votre nouveau Colonel ne vous apprend il donc rien ? »

André et Alain pouffèrent de rire devant l'air ahuri de Laforge qui redécouvrait son fier colonel en jupe de campagne, épée à la main et la voix toujours aussi autoritaire. Il la suivit sans mot dire, tentant désespérément de se souvenir de tous les exercices qu'elle leur avait fait faire lorsqu'elle les commandait.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » osa enfin demander Claude.

« Oh et encore, je la trouve calme là, n'est-ce pas André ? Elle nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs quand on n'écoutait pas ses conseils durant les entrainements d'escrime. »

« Son prestige devait en pâtir je suppose » fit elle mauvaise. Un grand silence accueillit ses mots. Bon sang c'était sorti tout seul. Elle regarda Alain, stupéfaite de ses propres paroles, n'osant croiser le regard d'André. Celui-ci hochait la tête, désolé pour elle.

« Bien au contraire, ses conseils nous ont souvent sauvé la vie. » répliqua André très sèchement. Il était définitivement temps de lui parler. D'un regard vers Alain, celui-ci compris ce qu'il lui demandait et les laissa sous prétexte d'aller tirer Laforge de l'entrainement d'Oscar.

Claude, clairement prise en faute, se tourna avec crainte vers André. Elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin. Surtout après ce qu'Alain lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt,

« Je suis désolée. » s'amenda-t-elle humblement.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire cela mais à Oscar. » dit-il toujours sèchement. « Bon sang Claude mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? » ne put il se contenir.

Claude baissa la tête à nouveau. « Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Madame la Comtesse. »

« Oui, je pense que c'est indispensable que vous vous expliquiez toutes les deux, mais avant cela je veux comprendre. Oscar s'est expliquée avec moi, mais toi, si tu veux pouvoir continuer à travailler avec moi, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Je ne peux pas travailler avec une personne en qui je ne peux plus avoir confiance ! »

Il s'étonnait lui-même. Depuis qu'il était Comte, il avait toujours rechigné à discipliner le personnel, mais là, trop c'était trop, il ne tolérerait pas que l'on manque de respect à son Oscar.

« Je me suis fait une fausse idée d'elle, et je m'en excuse à nouveau. J'ai encore du mal à concilier ce que j'avais imaginé de ce que l'on m'a raconté et ce que j'ai pu constater depuis son arrivée. Mais je vous promets que je vais me reprendre. »

André hocha la tête, encore trop en colère pour ajouter quoique ce soit.

Alain et Laforge revenaient, accompagnés d'Oscar, toujours l'épée à la main. Elle était en train de houspiller le pauvre soldat et de recommander des exercices à lui faire faire à Alain qui, lui, trouvait la situation très drôle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'André et de Claude, Oscar sembla réaliser qu'ils les avaient laissés seuls et regarda son époux, interrogative. Il était en colère. Elle fronça les sourcils et vit une Claude penaude. Elle inspira à fond et lui dit « Il me semble que vous m'aviez proposé de me montrer la roseraie, j'ai fort envie de la découvrir. » Le ton était sans appel.

Elle prit elle-même le chemin de la roseraie tandis que Claude la suivait, docile et légèrement craintive. C'était elle qui avait proposé de lui faire visiter tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle se sentait encore forte et dans son droit, pourtant c'était elle qui la suivait. Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure c'était certain. 


	28. Chapter 28

Claude suivait une Oscar furibonde et s'apprêtait à subir la remontrance du siècle. Si elle avait été impressionnée par le froid dans le regard habituellement si bienveillant d'André, ce n'était rien face à la fureur qui habitait celui de la Comtesse. Tout en elle résonnait le militaire et maintenant plus que jamais elle réalisait que tout ce qu'Alain de Soissons lui avait raconté était vrai.

Malgré la robe qu'elle portait, il n'y avait à ce moment précis absolument rien de féminin en elle. La mâchoire était serrée, le regard lançait des éclairs, les cheveux volaient au vent. Elle frémit en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas lâché son épée et qu'elle la serrait tellement fort que ses phalanges blanchissaient visiblement. Le pas était cadencé et elle devait presque trottiner derrière elle afin de tenir le rythme qu'elle lui imposait. Vraiment il ne lui manquait que l'uniforme, …, en fait non, elle n'en avait même pas besoin pour totalement l'impressionner. Elle avait décidément choisi plus fort qu'elle et devait maintenant en subir les conséquences. Eh bien soit, elle lui montrerait au moins qu'elle savait garder sa dignité dans la défaite. Peut-être que cela lui permettrait de conserver un minimum de respect de sa part.

Leurs pas faisaient crisser les gravillons sur le chemin menant vers la roseraie. Celle-ci se trouvait au bout d'une longue allée bordée de chênes. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça ? Avait-elle choisi ce lieu à dessein sachant qu'il faudrait un bon bout de temps pour y arriver ? Ces foutus militaires et leurs tactiques d'intimidation … C'était totalement réussi en ce qui la concernait, mais elle serait damnée si elle lui faisait voir !

En ce moment même, Alain devait raconter à André qu'il lui avait parlé du passé d'Oscar et leur opinion d'elle devait avoir encore empiré. Foutu caractère qui la faisait toujours parler plus vite qu'elle ne réfléchissait ! Elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où sa langue trop bien pendue l'avait plongée dans de telles situations. Bon sang n'apprendrait-elle jamais ?

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas qu'Oscar avait brusquement stoppé sa marche et fut totalement surprise lorsque celle-ci l'empoigna et la colla brusquement contre le tronc d'un arbre, une main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer le cri d'étonnement qu'elle poussa. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces contre le réflexe de se protéger. Elle était en tort, certes, mais il était hors de question de lui montrer qu'elle était impressionnée, voire qu'elle avait peur. Il ne manquerait plus que ça tiens !

« Taisez-vous ! » lui ordonna-t-elle à voix basse, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se reprendre.

Elles étaient arrivées au bout de la longue allée de chênes et Claude réalisa enfin qu'un groupe d'hommes se trouvait près de la fontaine qui marquait l'entrée de la roseraie. Elle les observa de loin puis regarda Oscar. Cette dernière avait les yeux fixés sur eux, tentant d'entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Ils étaient tous armés, l'un d'entre eux avait d'une épée, les autres des fourches ou des piques. Ils semblaient bien nerveux, les grands gestes qu'ils faisaient vers le château trahissant une discussion agitée. Leur conversation devait être sacrément prenante pour qu'ils ne les aient pas entendues arriver avec le boucan qu'elles faisaient sur le gravier de l'allée.

« Les connaissez-vous ? » chuchota la Colonel, car clairement c'était la militaire qui s'adressait à elle à cet instant.

« Pas le moins du monde » répondit Claude sur le même ton.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait, » dit Oscar. Elle fronça les sourcils, se redressa et dit d'un ton badin. « Eh bien allons faire connaissance dans ce cas. »

Claude ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche lorsqu'elle la vit, décidée, sortir de l'ombre que leur avait procuré l'un des grands chênes et s'approcher d'eux silencieusement. Cette femme n'avait décidément pas froid aux yeux ! Ça frôlait l'inconscience quand même. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait déposé son épée le long du tronc. Ni trop proche pour qu'on la remarque, ni trop éloignée si nécessaire.

Oscar ne lui avait rien dit, que devait-elle faire ? Rester cachée et intervenir en cas de besoin ? En aurait-elle seulement besoin tant elle suintait la confiance en elle ? Et elle ? Serait-elle capable de l'aider ? Dans l'ignorance, elle préféra rester cachée et se surprit à prier pour que tout se passe bien. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour aller chercher des renforts.

Tandis qu'Oscar s'avançait toujours vers eux, Claude regardait tout autour d'elle à la recherche de la moindre chose qui pourrait les aider. Ah ! Là ! Un sarcloir ! Ma foi, bien manié, cet outil devait provoquer de sacrés dégâts ! Elle se sentit soudainement moins peureuse et voulu suivre l'exemple d'Oscar et sorti de l'ombre elle aussi. D'un geste brusque et sans même s'être retournée, Oscar lui signifia de battre en retraite. Claude se renfrogna. Elle s'apprêtait à affronter quatre hommes armés et elle faisait fi de sa proposition d'aide ? A moins qu'elle ne comptait sur elle pour un effet de surprise ?

Elle vit le moment où les hommes l'aperçurent et se retournèrent vers elle, menaçants. Pas le moins du monde impressionnée, Oscar continuait son approche, sûre d'elle. Il lui sembla que la Comtesse les apostropha enfin, leur demandant vraisemblablement ce qu'ils faisaient en ce lieu et les fâchant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il s'agissait visiblement de révolutionnaires en devenir ayant appris que le château venait d'accueillir un comte et une comtesse fraîchement dotés suite à la condamnation de feu le Général qui avait toujours régné sur les lieux.

L'attaque fut tellement foudroyante que Claude eut quelques secondes de stupéfaction avant de pouvoir réagir. Le temps qu'elle attrape le sarcloir abandonné et l'épée d'Oscar, la bagarre avait déjà commencée. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour trouver un moyen de prévenir André et Alain mais clairement, les deux femmes devraient se débrouiller seule.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la fontaine, le Colonel avait déjà étalé un homme au sol, celui-ci se roulait de douleur, se tenant ce qui ne pourrait probablement plus lui servir afin d'avoir une descendance. Elle s'attaquait à un autre en lui collant son poing en plein dans le nez lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Claude, l'œil vif.

« Vous attendiez un carton d'invitation ou quoi ? Je vous ai fait signe de contourner la fontaine Foutredieu ! » Elle récupéra vivement son épée et avisa que Claude était elle aussi un tant soit peu … armée dirons-nous.

« Occupez-vous du jeunot de droite, je me charge des autres » ordonna-t-elle sans perdre une miette des sourires moqueurs de ses adversaires. Foutus bonshommes, ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire non plus ceux-là, ils prendraient pour tous les autres. Ceux qui la méprisaient parce qu'elle portait désormais un titre de noblesse, ceux qui la moquaient car elle portait maintenant une robe, les nobles qui la considéraient comme traitresse car elle avait pris le parti du peuple, les gens du peuple qui la pointaient du doigt car ils la pensaient manipulatrice avec André. Oui, tant pis pour eux, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils allaient souffrir et mordre la poussière à pleines dents !

Elle était déchainée et bientôt un second homme trouva lui aussi le sol, face à terre, le nez en sang et les bras repliés sur son ventre qu'elle venait de frapper d'un coup de pied bien placé tandis qu'elle bataillait à l'épée avec un autre et observait du coin de l'œil comment se défendait Claude. Aussi fâchée soit-elle, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser affronter seule ce qui pourrait bien être son tout premier combat. Quoique … Elle ne semblait pas se défendre si mal que ça.

Elle combattait maintenant en duel à l'épée face à un homme qui semblait ne pas connaître cet art aussi bien qu'elle. Claude venait de prendre l'ascendant sur son opposant et se retourna vers elle pour lui proposer son aide. Tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'un coup de fusil retentit, stoppant de fait le combat.

Se retournant, elles virent Alain et André qui arrivaient au galop, Alain tenait à la main le fusil qu'il venait d'utiliser. Ce fut un réel branle-bas de combat pour les hommes qui étaient suffisamment valides pour fuir, abandonnant sans le moindre remords les malheureux qui avaient été réduits à de vulgaires corps meurtris à terre.

Alain eut vite fait de les neutraliser, attachant leurs mains et leurs pieds ce qui leur interdisait toute fuite. Quelques domestiques de confiance furent chargés de les conduire dans les caves du domaine où ils passeraient la nuit en attendant de pouvoir prévenir la maréchaussée le lendemain.

Claude observa ce qu'il se passait, le souffle court, ses cheveux fous lui collants au visage qui était couvert de sueur. Elle fut stupéfaite de constater que la Comtesse souriait à André et qu'Alain lui dit quelque chose qui la fit rire. Elle n'était même pas essoufflée, comme si cette bagarre était un amusement ne lui ayant demandé aucun effort.

« Ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire ces gars-là » se moqua Alain. « La prochaine fois mon Colonel, posez au moins l'épée, qu'ils aient l'impression d'avoir une petite chance. »

Oscar rit à nouveau, elle était dans les bras d'André, lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Il semblait particulièrement inquiet.

« Claude m'a bien aidée, félicitations et merci ! » lui dit-elle. Entendant son nom, cette dernière sursauta, comprenant que l'on parlait d'elle. La Comtesse venait de la remercier ? Et le Colonel de la féliciter ? Elle ? La femme qui avait tenté, sans le moindre succès d'ailleurs, de lui prendre son mari ? Cette femme ne cesserait donc jamais de l'étonner ?

« Vous vous débrouillez bien avec un sarcloir en main, mais pour la sécurité de tous, il vaudrait mieux que vous appreniez à vous défendre avec une épée. Je vous attends dès demain matin pour votre première leçon d'escrime ! » lui dit-elle en passant à côté d'elle.

Oscar et André venaient de s'engager dans l'allée remontant vers la maison, André lui glissant lui aussi un remerciement, sa femme au bras. Elle restait pétrifiée sur place, son cerveau tentant d'analyser et de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Alain la regardait, le sourire en coin. Lorsqu'il vit l'éclair de compréhension traverser ses yeux et la faire se retourner vers le couple qui était désormais bien loin au bout de l'allée, il ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement.

« Elle plaisante là ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Oh que non, et moi je serais de vous ma belle, j'irais direct dormir parce que vous allez le sentir passer demain, et les jours suivants aussi d'ailleurs. Elle ne rigole pas avec l'escrime, ça jamais ! Et méfiez-vous bien qu'elle ne finisse pas par vous apprendre à lire, à écrire et à compter dans la foulée, c'est ce qu'elle a fait à tous les domestiques de Jarjayes en plus de ses élèves. »

Mais bon sang de bois c'était quoi cette foutue bonne femme ? La perfection incarnée ? Il était clair à ses yeux désormais que jamais elle n'avait eu la moindre chance avec André. Mais se laisserait-elle prendre dans les filets de la Colon uhm … de la Comtesse ? Alors ça non alors !

« Je sais déjà lire figurez-vous ! » lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

« A la bonne heure, elle passera donc directement au latin et au grec alors. »

Claude le regarda s'éloigner vers le château lui aussi, la laissant seule face à ses interrogations et ses doutes. Il était désormais plus que clair qu'elle s'était trompée sur tous les points concernant Oscar Grandier. Encore fallait-il que sa fierté le reconnaisse aussi … sa fierté … et sa foutue bouche qui avait trop tendance à agir de son propre fait. 


	29. Chapter 29

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs semaines qu'Oscar entrainait Claude à l'escrime et si les premières leçons avaient été vraiment tendues, cela faisait maintenant partie du passé. Elles n'avaient jamais franchement eu d'explication verbale mais les affrontements physiques qu'elles avaient eus via leur entrainement valaient tout ce qu'elles auraient pu avoir à se dire. La suprématie d'Oscar ne faisait plus aucun doute. La docilité de Claude qui l'écoutait religieusement durant ses leçons de latin et buvait maintenant ses paroles démontrait clairement qu'elle s'était rangée de son côté. Un respect mutuel s'était installé entre les deux femmes.

André était ravi de la situation, finalement son jugement n'était pas si mauvais que cela, il savait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Claude que celle-ci s'entendrait avec Oscar. Il avait cependant quelque peu sous-estimé la réaction de son épouse, absolument pas habitué à la voir jalouse. Au fond de lui, il reconnaissait volontiers une légère pointe d'orgueil en se disant que sa femme avait pu être jalouse. Il était bien évidemment hors de question de le lui dire par contre.

Les domestiques s'étaient également rangés de l'avis de Claude et avaient accepté leur nouvelle maîtresse. Celle-ci avait décidé de tous les instruire de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait à Jarjayes. Si quelques-uns avaient trainé des pieds pour assister à ses leçons, l'immense majorité lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Oscar leur avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait de sa façon de mettre en action les principes de la toute nouvelle nation française, notamment l'égalité et la fraternité. Elle leur avait soufflé que ces connaissances leur apporteraient la liberté.

André était pétri de fierté en constatant les accomplissements de sa femme. Celle-ci le lui rendait bien, les yeux brillants lorsque plusieurs mois plus tard, une commande pour un régiment arriva. Plutôt que de se laisser emporter par le succès, André préféra investir ce pactole dans l'amélioration et l'agrandissement des bâtiments.

Oscar n'avait jamais quitté le domaine normand, siège du succès grandissant de son mari. Grand-Mère avait fini par les rejoindre et grand bien lui en avait pris car délaissé par sa protectrice, le manoir avait été ravagé par la vindicte révolutionnaire. Oscar était restée des heures debout devant la fenêtre de la salle d'étude où elle conviait régulièrement ses domestiques pour les faire travailler sur leur orthographe et leur calcul. Les yeux dans le vague, il lui avait fallu du temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

Claude ainsi que la plupart des domestiques avaient été choqués par la nouvelle, ne comprenant pas comment leurs maîtres, pourtant justes et progressistes, avaient pu être victimes d'une telle injustice. Oscar avait pleuré de longs instants dans les bras de son époux cette nuit-là. Elle ne se serait jamais autorisée à le faire devant tout le monde. Le fier colonel n'était jamais loin de la femme qu'elle était malgré tout devenue.

Elle ne retrouva le sourire que suite à une découverte qu'elle fit bien malgré elle et qu'elle partagea, ravie, avec André. Alain venait de plus en plus souvent les visiter et il lui semblait que Claude était particulièrement ravie de ces visites peut-être pas si impromptues que cela. Le baiser qu'elle venait de surprendre dans la cuisine ne semblait pas être celui d'un couple très récent. Elle avait doucement refermé la porte menant au domaine de Grand-Mère et avait pris André par la main, l'éloignant tout en lui narrant sa découverte. André l'avait entrainée le long de l'allée qui menait à la roseraie. Il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée de repos qu'il lui consacrerait.

« Viens par ici » lui dit-il le sourire séducteur en l'attirant vers lui tandis qu'il s'était assis sur un muret. Oscar lui rendit son sourire et plongea dans ses bras avec délice.

« Tu sais, cela fait quelques années désormais que nous sommes mariés, et pourtant je ne me lasserai jamais de te serrer dans mes bras » avoua-t-il.

Elle releva la tête, le sourire radieux. Elle caressa doucement sa joue, en savourant chaque parcelle. Elle était sur le point de lui parler lorsqu'il la coupa, l'entrainant plus loin dans la roseraie.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, » ravi de voir que le sourire solaire qu'elle arborait depuis le matin même ne la quittait pas.

Curieuse, elle le suivait, s'amusant de la situation, se disant qu'elle aurait pu le suivre au bout du monde ainsi. Il s'arrêta finalement.

« Regarde, nous avons un nouveau rosier, il vient directement de Chine, le botaniste anglais qui me l'a vendu lors de ma dernière visite à Roscoff m'a promis que ce type de roses fleurit plusieurs fois dans l'année et qu'il est si robuste qu'il va durer des années. Je voulais te l'offrir ma rose. »

Emue, elle leva les yeux vers lui, ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui dire son amour et sa gratitude pour ce cadeau qu'il lui faisait.

Une rose. Rouge ou blanche …. Dieu que ces paroles lui semblaient lointaines maintenant. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais failli à sa promesse. Oscar sourit, sachant désormais comment lui annoncer sa surprise.

« Tu es celui que je chéris le plus dans ma vie. » Commença-t-elle la voix tremblotante, le velouté de sa main à nouveau contre sa joue. « Cependant il va te falloir faire preuve de générosité mon amour car moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi. » Intrigué, il la regarda attendant la suite des événements.

Il sentit sa main qui tremblait contre sa joue. Cherchant à la rassurer, il posa sa propre main sur la sienne. Elle la retourna et en baisa la paume. Puis glissant ses doigts parmi les siens, elle guida sa main vers son ventre.

« D'ici quelques mois mon amour, nous serons une vraie famille. »

L'émotion le sidéra, les yeux écarquillés, il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Oscar l'observait, tranquille, lumineuse, radieuse. Il ferma les yeux et l'attira vers lui, la serrant dans ses bras comme jamais, les larmes de bonheur coulant le long de ses joues.

« Tu me fais le plus merveilleux cadeau du monde ma chérie, » arriva-t-il finalement à articuler.

« Il me semble mon amour qu'il faut plutôt être deux pour créer ce genre de cadeau, » se moqua-t-elle gentiment, espérant l'aider à se remettre de son émotion.

Il rit doucement, la conservant au creux de ses bras. Il se jura que rien cette fois ne pourrait venir mettre cette grossesse en péril. Et il le lui jura à elle, farouchement.

« Tu ne vas pas m'enfermer dans une tour d'ivoire dis-moi ? » le taquina-t-elle, touchée.

« Ne me mets pas au défi ! »

Fou de bonheur, il la prit dans ses bras, la souleva et la fit tournoyer au milieu des centaines de roses. Rose parmi les roses.

Fidèle à sa parole, André veilla à ce que la grossesse de son épouse se déroule du mieux possible et bientôt, Oscar fut prise des premières douleurs annonciatrices de l'imminence de la délivrance.

André envoya quérir la sage-femme du village mais Oscar réclamait Grand-Mère à ses côtés. Celle-ci était partie au marché et un domestique fut mandé pour la ramener sur le champs.

La sage-femme arriva la première, réclamant de l'eau bouillante et du linge propre. Sa première action fut de demander à André de quitter la chambre de la future accouchée. Oscar refusa tout net entre deux gémissements de douleur. Elle refusait viscéralement que son époux quitte la chambre.

« FOUTREDIEU où est Grand-Mère ? Il est hors de question que mon mari sorte de cette chambre entendez-vous ? »

André se sentait totalement inutile, ravagé par la douleur qu'il lisait sur les traits de la femme de sa vie. Inquiet de constater la douleur qui la submergeait par moments. Il la connaissait presque mieux que lui-même et savait à quel point elle était capable de supporter le mal. La voir gémir et se mordre les joues et les lèvres pour ne pas crier le rendait fou. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches tant elle serrait le drap qui recouvrait le fauteuil dans lequel elle avait été installée.

Le front couvert de sueur, elle reprenait présentement son souffle en attendant la prochaine vague de contractions. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, incapable de parler tant elle restait concentrée sur la gestion de la douleur et de son souffle.

Il comprit immédiatement sa demande et s'approcha d'elle, lui prenant la main avec laquelle elle serrait compulsivement le morceau de tissu. Il la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement, comme pour la détendre.

La sage-femme jura entre ses dents. Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de les raisonner, arguant qu'un homme n'avait rien à faire dans ce moment typiquement féminin. Elle avait sorti un couteau de sa sacoche, souhaitant préparer une saignée mais Oscar lui avait formellement interdit de le faire.

« Où est Grand-Mère ? » demanda à nouveau Oscar.

« Souhaites-tu que je sorte voir ce qui peut la retenir ? » lui demanda son époux.

« Non ! » Oscar semblait paniquer à l'idée même qu'il puisse quitter la pièce. André ne lâcha pas sa main. « Je vais sonner une domestique pour le savoir alors ».

Il se leva quelques instants et donna ses instructions à Claude qui avait pris sur elle de répondre à son appel.

André retourna vers sa femme tandis qu'elle se crispait sous l'intensité des contractions. Il prit un linge propre qu'il trempa dans de l'eau et essuya délicatement le visage de la femme qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Il n'avait rien dit, mais lorsqu'il était revenu vers elle, il avait vu une large tâche de sang qui souillait le fauteuil. Il se refusait bien évidemment à la tourmenter mais une sourde inquiétude lui plombait le cœur.

Enfin Grand-Mère arriva et prit d'autorité le contrôle de l'accouchement. Elle vit aussi le sang mais ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Elle demanda à demi-mots à la sage-femme où en était l'accouchement. Celle-ci examina Oscar et lui fit son rapport.

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'aïeule. « Ma petite, il va bientôt falloir prendre ton courage à deux mains et pousser, nous pouvons voir le bébé.

Oscar sourit, ravagée de bonheur et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'André, lui broyant la main par la même occasion. Ce dernier se positionna derrière elle, soutenant ses épaules du mieux qu'il le pouvait, murmurant des mots d'encouragement et d'amour à son oreille.

Oscar ne put cette fois réprimer un cri lorsqu'enfin l'enfant se présenta. Epuisée, elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière contre André.

Grand-Mère lui posa enfin le bébé sur la poitrine. « Une merveilleuse petite fille » annonça-t-elle, profondément émue, réalisant que cette enfant était la concrétisation de l'union de leurs deux familles.

« Notre fille, tu entends ça mon amour ? » dit-elle tournant légèrement la tête vers son époux qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la minuscule tête nue qui cherchait déjà le sein de sa mère.

Oscar était sur le point de tourner la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser lorsque son visage se tordit de douleur.

« Grand-Mère ? » demanda André, inquiet.

Grand-Mère fronça les sourcils et s'empressa de prendre l'enfant et de le confier à son père. La sage-femme venait de retourner examiner Oscar, constant un nouvel afflux de sang.

« Madame la Comtesse, préparez-vous, il va falloir à nouveau être courageuse, le deuxième enfant est engagé ! »

« Le deuxième …. ? » André était abasourdi. Des jumeaux ? Le ciel les avait gratifié de jumeaux ?

Oscar tourna la tête vers lui, un rapide baiser sur le front de sa fille qu'il déposa en sécurité dans son berceau et revint auprès de sa femme. Oscar paniquait totalement, et c'était une vision très rare, ce qui lui serra le cœur.

« Je suis là ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, à aucun moment tu ne seras seule je te le jure. »

Il essuya à nouveau son visage, rouge écarlate et trempé de sueur. Il caressa ses longs cheveux et comme pour sa fille, l'encouragea et lui murmura les mêmes mots d'amour.

« Je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai plus la force, » put à peine articuler Oscar. André sentait la panique le gagner lui aussi, jamais il ne l'avait vue si fragile.

« Bien sûr que si tu vas y arriver, » la gronda gentiment Grand-Mère.

« Vous devez pousser plus fort Madame la Comtesse, » réclama la sage-femme.

Oscar prit la plus grande inspiration de sa vie et poussa de toutes ses forces. Une douleur incroyable sembla lui déchirer les entrailles. Elle entendit André crier son nom, Grand-Mère lui parler et lui toucher la joue. Elle entendit un bébé pleurer, mais était-ce sa fille ? Ou le second enfant ?  
Le sifflement qui s'était installé dans ses oreilles prit le pas sur tout le reste et elle n'entendit plus rien, ne vit plus rien, ne sentit plus rien. Le noir complet, la sérénité, le calme, enfin.

Bien plus tard, elle réussit enfin à ouvrir ses yeux, le cri d'un bébé l'avait réveillée. Il lui semblait que l'intégralité de son corps était de plomb. Elle voulut bouger ses doigts mais réalisa qu'ils étaient prisonniers des mains d'André, qui dormait dans un fauteuil auprès de son lit, la tête posée sur le draps, sa main entre les siennes.

Elle leva légèrement la tête, puis le bassin, voulant apercevoir le berceau de sa fille. Le mouvement la fit gémir de douleur et cela réveilla son mari.

« Oscar ! », un merveilleux sourire illuminait son visage marqué par l'inquiétude et la fatigue.

« Tu m'as tellement fait peur ! »

« Je suis désolée … André … le bébé … le deuxième, a-t-il survécu ? »

André se leva du fauteuil afin de se coucher à ses côtés. « Il est en excellente santé, ils le sont tous les deux. »

« Ils ? c'est donc un garçon ? » Ses pensées filèrent malgré elle vers son père qui en aurait été chaviré de bonheur et de fierté.

« Une fille et un garçon tous deux en bonne santé et attendant avec impatience leurs prénoms. »

« Tu n'as pas choisi ? » lui demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« Choisir sans toi ? » s'amusa-t-il, haussant le sourcil.

Elle se blottit contre lui, grimaçant légèrement. « Ah ah ! Pas d'effort a dit le médecin, tu risques de saigner à nouveau et tu es déjà bien trop faible. »

« Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Une journée entière, » Il embrassa ses cheveux. « Tu m'as offert la famille dont je rêve depuis mes 15 ans, jamais je ne pourrais t'en remercier assez, jamais. »

« Il nous faut nommer ces enfants ! » Leur conversation fut interrompue lorsqu'ils entendirent de légers coups à la porte. Grand-Mère entra finalement, les deux enfants dans les bras.

Oscar sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle avait à peine pu entrevoir sa fille et elle allait enfin découvrir son fils. Elle était absolument incapable de juguler son émotion.

André installa leur fils dans les bras de sa mère et se chargea de sa fille. Grand-Mère, elle aussi bouleversée les regarda tous les quatre à s'en brûler la rétine, voulant imprimer cet instant bénis entre tous dans sa mémoire. Elle pouvait partir tranquille maintenant, ses petits étaient heureux et amoureux comme au premier jour. Elle quitta la pièce silencieusement, ses petits tellement absorbés par la découverte de leurs enfants qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas son absence.

« Réalises-tu ma douce le chemin que nous avons parcouru ? » lui demanda-t-il amoureusement. « A vrai dire, j'ai un peu de mal à saisir à quel moment je suis passée d'un colonel à qui tout bonheur était interdit à cette femme que je me sens désormais pleinement être au creux de tes bras avec nos deux enfants tout contre nous. »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de son fils goulument s'attacher à son sein. André regardait ce tableau de félicité maternelle, bouleversé. Oscar leva la tête vers lui, émue comme jamais. Son regard allait de son fils, à sa fille, puis à l'homme de sa vie. Elle ferma les yeux, submergée. Leur fille commençait à s'agiter dans les bras de son père qui amusé la gronda gentiment, lui demandant d'attendre son tour.

Quand enfin leurs deux enfants furent repus et installés dans leurs berceaux, André retourna auprès de sa femme, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, éperdus de bonheur et d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la chapelle du village résonnait du son de la cloche qui célébrait le baptême de Victoire et d'Alexandre Grandier de Jarjayes scellant à jamais le bonheur de ce couple qui avait surmonté tant d'épreuves et de malheurs.

FIN 


End file.
